


PS I miss you.

by Chocogays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cybersex, Internet Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, artist!yuuri, cyberlove, eventual in person smut, overwhelmed yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: When Yuuri's Idol follows him on instagram, praising his art, Yuuri might have had a heartattack. But what happens when their internet friendship becomes more. Can it work?Internet love AU that noone really asked for.





	1. SPRING

**Author's Note:**

> I love internet relationships more that i love chips. - That's a lie, but i do love them.

**SPRING.**

 

 

When Yuuri Katsuki was 6, he spoke to an angel.

Of course he thought it was an angel. – There was no one else quite like him. There was no one that kind. There was no one who looked at him with those eyes. There was no way he could be real. It was impossible. He wasn’t real. – He was an angel.

It started with bullies. – While everyone else played on the playground during summer break, he sat under the shade with the sketch pad he saved all his allowance to buy. While everyone else fought over who would get to go on the swings, he was drawing a tree with the sun shining through it.

“Yuuri, do you think that is fun?” One of them said. Six year old Yuuri didn’t bother to remember their names. / there would always be another one of them. /

“Yuuri this is bad. You should give up.”

“Yuuri, do something more practical. This is girls work.” Then they all laughed, and tore out his drawing, then threw it at his head.

Yuuri didn’t want to cry. They didn’t deserve it. Everyone had always said he cried too much. “don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” He mumbled to himself, picked up his drawing and looked down at it.

Was it really that bad? There was no way it could be that bad. – He was only practicing. He’d get better, right?

“Can I see that?” A new voice said to a watery eyed Yuuri. It was an angelic voice. – It was a voice that he would never forget. A voice that he had never heard anything like in his six years of living. – He looked up. The boy had short hair, pale skin and a gentle smile on his face.

He wasn’t a bully, right? – No, someone like that can’t be a bully. He looked too.. pure. Whatever a six year old could think of.

“I wont make fun of it, I really want to see.”

Yuuri’s shaking hands reached out as he slid the crumpled paper in his hands. – The boys eyes lit up when he saw Yuuri’s picture, and a wide grin came on his face. He then lowered it, and leaned down to Yuuri’s level. “What is your name?”

“Y-Yuuri” Yuuri had a small and shaky voice on. It was almost inaudible. How did the older boy hear him?

“Ahh? What a pretty name.” He spoke with a laugh. “Can you speak English?” He asked, and sat down in front of him, criss cross.

“O-Oh..” Sort of. “Yes..”

He smiled wide, and nodded. “Can I have this?” He pointed to the picture. “It’s very beautiful. I love it.”

“Oh- I- Yes?”

He pumped his fist in the air and smiled wide. “Ah. Thank you, Yuuri. I’m going to hang it up in my room as soon as I get home.” He announced. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov. And I’m going to be an amazing Ice Skater. – I fall down a lot and many people tell me I should do something else but, this is what I love to do. And I’m going to be number one when I grow up.” He nodded as he laid back and looked up at the sky. “You should keep drawing. And get really good so you can prove those bullies wrong.”

“I-I..”

Viktor shot up, and shook his head. “Nope. You have to. I said so and if you don’t follow your dreams, I’ll think it’s my fault. I don’t want that on my shoulders.” He leaned down and pat his head. “You have a talent too. You should use it.”

“VIKTOR.” Someone screamed from the distance. He had a hoarse and angry voice.

“Ah, I’ll get scolded at for running off again.” Viktor grimaced. Then he gave a wide smile, and waved the drawing at him. “Goodbye, Yuuri. Thank you for the drawing!!!” He yelled as he ran across the playground, greeting a tall man who looked very angry.

Yuuri watched him go with wide eyes. – “Viktor Nikiforov..” He mumbled, and smiled to himself.

* * *

 

  
A beeping on Yuuri’s phone dragged him to sleep, and he whined. – His hand fumbled for his phone or his glasses, whichever one came first. – Phone.

He sat up and yawned, running his hands through his hair. “Ah, it’s been a long time since I had that dream.” He whined, and shivered. – It was way too cold for LA weather. He had moved to LA when his best friend’s manager decided to move all his skaters to California. – A different scenery, he had said.

Phichit had of course dragged Yuuri with him. – “It’s big for art, they have a huge art district. You’re not doing much for your art in Detroit. You’d be better just moving back to Japan.” He complained. “My apartment is right in the middle of the art district. You’ll end up opening a gallery. You’ll make your own manga. You’ll make a name for yourself.” Yuuri didn’t mention that if he wanted to make a manga, he should have not left Japan. – He decided to go anyway. There was nothing keeping him in Detroit anyway. His best friend was moving. (His only friend.)

Yuuri really should have gone back home. – He ended up working the front desk at a book store and drawing on his blog and selling commissions online. – The same exact thing he was doing in Detroit. It’s been two years.

His phone beeped again. “Shut up, Shut up” Yuuri yelled at it and unlocked it. – He had three e-mails. Three text messages, two missed calls and one instagram notification. One call was from his mother, he’d call back later. The other call was from Minami. He’d call back really later. He had two texts from Minako, which was just a picture of her new troop of ballerinas spelling out his name with their body. – Really what was wrong with her? How old was he? The third was from his boss asking if he’d be willing to work an extra hour tonight and close since his mother is sick and can’t drive in from inland. – He groaned, but agreed. The fourth was just an alert that his phone bill was due in three days. His mood soured at that too. One e-mail was an LAPD alert, two were from pintrest, and one was from facebook, someone had tagged him in a status.

It was his instagram notification that had nearly given him a heart attack. – His push notifications were normally turned off, aside from highlights. And this was a highlight, oh yes, it was a highlight.  
  
** >> V-Nikiforov is now following you. <<**

He stared at it for a long moment. – It stared back at him. – He reached for his glasses to look at his phone with clear vision. – His mind is playing tricks on him.

**> > V-Nikiforov is now following you. <<**

Yuuri screamed. - Then he fell off his bed. And he screamed again.

 

* * *

 

Phichit was pacing in their shared living room. – He had his practice sweats on and a sweatshirt over his torso. He had Yuuri’s phone as he was getting scrolling through his instagram.

“I don’t understand.” Yuuri had mumbled, as he clung onto his pillow. – A thousand things were running through his head. Why did Viktor follow him? How did Viktor even find him? What was happening?

“Maybe he found some of your art and enjoyed what he saw?” Phichit had said, and mumbled, tossing Yuuri back his phone. “You’ve posted some art that you drew of him on your Instagram account, maybe he googled his tag.”

Yuuri’s face scrunched. Did people actually do that?

“Maybe he found me through you? You both ice skate, You did skate in the grand prix last year.” His mumbled, his face on fire. – His idol. His crush. The sole reason he got into art.

“Nah, He doesn’t follow me.” He said, and crossed his legs.

“You have over 2 million followers, how can you know?”

His friend just shot him a look, almost mocking. “Oh, sweet little Yuuri. I’d know.” Phichit phone beeped from it’s place in his hand. – He unlocked it and groaned. “I’m late. Apparently we’re doing press today? What is the point of doing press in March? – I’ll bring pizza home tonight.” He said, as he ran back into his room, grabbed his shoes, keys and bag then ran back out. “Look, he probably just came over your art in a tag. Try not to freak out too much. – Oh, my car should be ready today can you pick it up from the shop?” He patted Yuuri on the head. “Be good today.”

And he ran out. – Don’t freak out too much. His idol for as long as he could remember is following his instagram account, and he was expected not too freak out too much?

Yuuri went back to the notification and took a screenshot, cropping out all the excess notes in the background, before he opened twitter and uploaded the screenshot.

‘What did I do to deserve royal treatment? – Should I go back and delete all the obsessive art?’

He shook his head and went back into his room, put his phone on the charger and got in the shower.

* * *

 

  
Yuuri couldn’t understand the huge appeal of living in southern California. – It is warm and he doesn’t have to put up with constant snow and rain. – But, it really is all sorts of bland. There is too much traffic. The air quality probably kills and he can’t see the stars at night. – It could be worse, though. He could live in Texas where he probably would be shot for being gay. It was good they lived in West Hollywood where it’s very LGBTQ friendly and he didn’t have to hide who he was.

He worked at Barnby’s books. The owner of the bookstore was a thousand years old and opened it when he was 23 years old. Then, he had five crates full of books that he sold at a Sunday farmers market which soon grew and moved from a farmers market in Santa Monica to temporary location in West Hollywood, which soon turned permanent when he was there for 3 years and didn’t get evicted, Barnby book’s found It’s forever home.

“Excuse me, where is the fiction section?” A teenager had come up to the checkout and asked. Yuuri lifted his arm and pointed towards the giant sign that said ‘Fiction.’ And looked back down at the sketch he was shading in on the back of a flyer for the poetry slam they were hosting.

Yuuri looked down at his phone, where it vibrated from it’s spot under the cash register. – A twitter notification. – He rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone to clear his notifications. – But his eyes widened when he saw what was there. “ **V-Nikiforov liked your tweet : What did I do to deserve this royal treatment …** ”

He screamed again, and tossed his phone on the counter and looked around the bookshop.

“What is happening, how is this happening?” He said to himself. Someone browsing the biography section turned and looked at him.

His phone beeped again two minutes later. – The color flashing on his phone was blue. – Instagram. Yuuri stared at it for a few moments, his chest still beating fast.

He unlocked it, and clicked on the notification. – **V-Nikiforov has tagged you in a post**. –

His eyes widened, as he held his breath. – The picture was something he had drawn in December. It was when the grand prix was happening and he promised Phichit he would stream it since he couldn’t go. – In reality, during the stream he was water coloring a picture Viktor in his costume for the grand prix.

_**‘Found this beautiful guy earlier. – I’m in love. Everyone please follow this artist. I want him to be my best friend. ‘** _

Yuuri’s entire body went still as he eyes widened. Could they grow any wider? Did this happen to people like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys i'd be back. Im REALLY excited for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Follow my tumblr for updates. ](http://lazy--lucifer.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well can Yuuri handle a message from his Idol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, yes i changed my username. I'm sorry if it's an inconvience. But thank you for understanding <3

Yuuri sat cross legged on his bedroom floor with his phone sitting in front of him. – He had deleted and rewrote the comment on his picture several times. It was his fifth time rewriting it.

His brain went from. Is this worded right? To ‘no, he’ll think I’m an idiot.’ To ‘no, he probably wont even see the comment. Leave a message’ to ‘No, a message is too much, to deciding to just leave a comment on the picture.

He looked at the picture he had framed of Vicchan on the floor and was looking to him for strength. “Okay, this time for real.” He mumbled, and chewed on his lip. He looked down at what he had written on his phone.

‘Oh my god, thank you so much. I try hard and it’s such a nice feeling to be respected and called out from such a inspirational person.’ Yuuri shook his head, and deleted what he had typed, and rolled on his back and held his phone up in his hands.

Two days. It had been two days since he had received the tag in the picture. Two days he had spend pacing and staring and stressing out if he should reply. – He had liked it. After the first day he got the guts to like his mention, he decided he should comment on the photo.

“Yuuri, I’m baaack.” Phichit sang as he walked in the door. “I brought pizza. Well, part of a pizza, enough for our dinner . It’s from that place who has the huge pizzas. Coach bought it for us for pratic- Christ Yuuri, you’re in the exact same spot as I left you this morning, what is wrong with you.”

He looked up at his best friend. He was staring down at him with a done look on his face. Yuuri whined and held his phone up to him. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“Oh for the love of the gods.” Phichit snatched Yuuri’s phone from his hand, and jammed his fingers across the keyboard. – Before he gave Yuuri time too squirm from the floor and to his feet he dropped his phone back down on his stomach and flashed him a smile. “Problem solved. Now come get some pizza, we’re watching movies tonight.”

He walked back out into the kitchen and Yuuri heard him bang through the cupboards. – Yuuri sat up quickly and crossed his legs, looking at his phone.

KatsukiYuuri: Oh wow, thank you. >///<

He immediately got up, and stormed out in the kitchen. “I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO KILL SOMEONE BEFORE.” He screamed and shoved his phone in his friends face. “Why did you add the face, you could have left out the stupid emoji at the end?” Yuuri whined, then moved to the living room and threw himself down on the couch.

“Oh please, it makes you come off as playful. You’re playful aren’t you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri rolled over and glared at his friend from his spot in the kitchen. – His friend ended up laughing too loudly.

* * *

  
Yuuri got a message on instagram three days later. – It was midday, and Yuuri had the day off. The beeping of his phone interrupted his afternoon nap. He lazily unlocked his phone, and clicked on the notification without looking at what it was.

**V-Nikiforov** : Hi, I wanted to introduce myself, I really like your work.

Yuuri set his phone down and rubbed over his eyes, reaching to slide his glasses back on his face and looked to his phone again.

“oh.. he MESSAGED ME.” Yuuri screamed and ran out of his room and banged on Phichit door. “Oh, he’s at practice.” He whined, and looked down. He ran back down to his phone and moved back to his phone again, looking down at his open phone. – It was still there.

He went to his contacts to call Phichit, immediately sent to voice mail. – He never kept his phone on during practice. He groaned. Why couldn’t he break the rules just once, for the sake of his sanity. – Why didn’t Yuuri have any other friends.

“I can do this.” He mumbled to himself, and opened Instagram again. – He remembered he could see if he had read it. “Shit” He mumbled to himself, then looked over at his picture of Viccchan, wincing. “Sorry Vicchan.” He nodded, and took a deep breath, typing a reply.  
**KatsukiYuuri** : Oh, haha, no need. I know who you are, I’m.. not that good. I really like your work.

He pressed enter, then cursed himself again. “His work?”

**KatsukiYuuri** : Your skating. I am a fan.

It didn’t take long for the eyeball to show up on his message. – Yuuri’s chest was beating. He was sure it was going to beat out of his chest. He moved under his blanket and curled, holding his phone up.

**V-Nikiforov** : Oh no, you’re modest. You really are very good! When I saw your art the other day, I was blown away.

The other day? Did he not remember? – Yuuri laughed to himself and let out a sigh. – Another message came in.

**V-Nikiforov** : And thank you. I do my best : )

Yuuri pressed his lips together. He uses emojis.

**YuuriKatsuki** : Oh.. thank you.. I try my hardest too. We have that in common?  
**YuuriKatsuki** : : )

Yuuri groaned and smothered his face in his pillow. – His phone didn’t beep again. He sat up completely, and looked down at his phone. He refreshed his page. Still didn’t reply. – He didn’t see the message either.

“Maybe it got flooded?” He sighed, and laid back. – Then glanced to the wall. The clock said it was 2:40. He grabbed his phone and opened google, typing in the time in Russia. “8 hours ahead..” He mumbled. 10:40. “Does he sleep early?” He mumbled.

He was hungry.

* * *

  
At 8:10, his phone vibrated again. – He was working on a commission he wasn’t getting paid enough for everything the person wanted, and he nearly jumped.

**V-Nikiforov** : oh yes! I have something in common with Yuuri Katsuki.  
**V-Nikiforov** : I wonder what else I have in common with Yuuri Katsuki?

His messages made his face heat up. He pushed his chair away from his desk and pulled his legs up, pressing his heated face in his knees. It hid the smile that crept on his face.

**YuuriKatsuki** : I like eggs?

“What the hell, Eggs?” He scolded himself and scooted back up to his desk, laying his face across the surface. He needed to re-think his replies.

Five minutes later, his next message came.

**V-Nikiforov** : Oh!! I like eggs!! I am going to have some for breakfast!!

Yuuri looked to his clock again, counting the difference. 4 AM. Yuuri rubbed his hands over his face. – He was having breakfast when it was getting night for Yuuri.

A few minutes later, he received a selfie of Viktor smiling over a pan of eggs cooking.

Yuuri fell off his chair and curled on the floor. – He couldn’t handle this. He wasn’t fair.

* * *

  
The next morning, Yuuri woke up, and his phone had been blown up. – He had over 100 notifications. – No, No. That was wrong. 145 notifications. The amount of instagram posts he had.

Viktor had liked every single one of his pictures while Yuuri slept. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he scrolled through his notifications.

“How does he have this much time?”

One had a comment on it. – It wasn’t any of his art. It was a selfie he took with Phichit when he first moved to LA. – It was their first night in the apartment and the movers got lost on the way, so they were alone in an apartment with none of their things. They had camped out in the living room in sleeping bags and pillows they got from target. The selfie was them laying in their sleeping bags with bored looks on their faces.

**V-Nikiforov** : You’re just so cute, how?

He had commented that. Yuuri released a deep breath as he read the comment, and rubbed his lips together. – He was choosing to ignore the ongoing butterfly feeling that had been in his stomach since yesterday.

Yuuri went to his messages and clicked on his message.

**V-Nikiforov** : You live in California?

**KatsukiYuuri** : Yes.

He hit send and rubbed his lips. – Yes. It was too short, wasn’t it? He was sure to get bored of him soon. He groaned, and looked down at the screen. – The eye showed up and the nervous feeling came back. – He had to stop this.

**V-Nikiforov** : I have been a few times. It’s so nice there!

“In LA? He must be talking about another part of California.” He mumbled, and started typing against his phone again.

**KatsukiYuuri** : Oh cool.. It’s not too special here.. Kind of run down..

**V-Nikiforov** : Nonsense! Every place is special.

He replied way too quickly for Yuuri to catch up.

**V-Nikiforov** : I will talk to you later, Yuuri Katsuki.

After his second message, he received another selfie from Viktor. – It was a picture of him in an ice skating rink winking at the camera.

Yuuri fell half way off his bed and hit his head on the carpet with a loud thud, his phone still clutched in his hands.

“Yuuri??” Phichit ran in his room. – He only had on his track pants and his tooth brush in his hand, a worried look over his face. “What happened? Are you okay??”

Yuuri looked up at his best friend helplessly and let out whimper, and held up the selfie on his phone to him. “He’s going to kill me.”

Phichit slanted his eyes, and turned the other way. He heard him mumble something with the words of “Dramatic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god! The outcome to his has amazied me, i am so happy. I didn't expect all that so quick. I hope i don't let anyone down!!  
> I know right now the chapters are a little short, but dont fear, i know what i'm doing. 
> 
> Special shoutout to my new russian bff for answering my questions and EXPLAINING RUSSIAN TEA. i'm still amazed. 
> 
> I also changed my URL on tumblr.  
> [ follow me for trash ](http://v---nikifrov.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a shy and embarrased pupper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> viktors texts<<  
> < > \- Yuuri.

Yuuri was having dinner with Phichit at a popup downtown, That was when his phone started vibrating against the table every few minutes with another message from Viktor. – Viktor had decided to move to Facebook messenger to talk to Yuuri, since his facebook was private and it was the only of his social networks where Yuuri’s messages wouldn’t get flooded.

“Do you have to see to that?” Phichit asked as he looked up from his own phone, taking a picture of his food. He was having ramen, - No, that’s wrong. As it said on the sign, ‘Best ramen in California.’ Which Yuuri rolled his eyes at anyway because nothing about California makes you scream Ramen.

Yuuri looked down at his phone, and laughed. Viktor had been sending him the pusheen cat stickers. Yuuri had learned two things in the short time since Viktor had started to talk to him. Viktor was extremely playful and he was really nothing like he was when he was skating. He was also spontaneous and his skating was just a fourth of who Viktor was. Unlike Yuuri, who always believed art was 75% of who he was.

“Is it Viktor?” Phichit asked, as he took a big bite of the ramen. – It didn’t look anywhere near appetizing to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down at his phone and willed the heat the came over his cheeks away. His head nodded, as he sent a sticker back to him, and set his phone back in it’s place, looking down at his own plate of un-appetizing food. He needed to stop letting Phichit talk him into trying new places in the city.

“Aw, look at my little Yuuri, falling in love with Viktor Nikiforov. – Oh, lets send him a selfie, it’ll make him happy.”

Yuuri shot his friend a look and sat up defensive. “I am not falling in love with Viktor.” He spat. /He had already fallen in love with Viktor/

Before Yuuri could reach Phichit snatched Yuuri’s phone and opened his camera, positing to get in a selfie with Yuuri. – His finished tapped against his screen before he set it down again, and dived into his food.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it quickly, Viktor’s messages were already open. – He already sent the picture to him. – In it was Yuuri looking at him, confused and off guard. Phichit had the wide smile he always gave off, holding up the peace sign.

Yuuri looked over at him again and shot a glare. “You’re really insufferable sometimes.” His friend gave him a wide grin, broth dribbling down his chin.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled as he looked down at his phone again. Viktor had replied.

>> !!! so cute. You’re so cute.!! Your friend is too!! I just want to pinch your rosy cheeks!!<<

Yuuri wanted to fall off the booth.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a sigh and tugged his sweatshirt off his body, before he fell down on his bed, pressing his face into his pillow. – Dinner made his stomach hurt. His best friend made his head hurt. Viktor’s comment on their selfie though made his whole body feel as if he was in the clouds.

“He’s just being nice.” Yuuri told himself, and curled on his side, pulling his pillow against his stomach, curling against it. He moved one of his hands up to his cheeks. He called his cheeks rosy. Yuuri got up from his bed and moved over his desk, lifting up the mirror and pressed on his cheeks. “I don’t have rosy cheeks.”

Yuuri looked down at his desk, looking at his sketch book, and scrunched his face up. He felt his cheeks going warm. – His head shook as he reached over for his phone, and opened Instagram, he posted a sketch he made earlier. – It was a silhouette of and ice skater. In the caption he posted WIP, and posted it without noticing. – It wasn’t until after that he realized who the silhouette was. The look of his body, the way he was posed, the haircut, everything.

His eyes went wide. – He put his hand down against the desk and banged his forehead against it. What was wrong with him? He shook his head and got up, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He set his phone down on the sink and unlocked it, pressing on his instagram notifications as he moved the toothbrush against his teeth. He looked down at the notes it had gotten so far. – He already had several likes and comments:

Wow! This is beautiful.  
Yuuri, you always have the best sketches. Cant wait to see it finished!  
Oh my god! Is this Viktor Nikiforov?  
Yuuri Katsuki, You should do the official art for Ice Skating.  
This def is Viktor!  
@V-Nikiforov look at this!!

Yuuri let out a big sigh. - He hadn’t meant it to be Viktor. He pressed his screen off and spit, rinsing out his math and moved back to his room.

“Yuuri, you’ve got it bad, you know?” Phichit said from his position in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone. Yuuri slanted his eyes and flicked him off before he walked back to the room.

He switched off his light on the way to curling back in his bed.

His message vibrate went off as soon as he got into bed and comfortable. – It was a message from Viktor. His stomach was fluttering as soon as he saw his circle picture on the side of his phone.

>>!! Your picture was beautiful. I’m honored.<<  
>> I also might have taken a screenshot of it, I hope that’s okay.<<

Yuuri felt his face growing hot all over again.

<<Thank you. It’s okay if you screenshot it.>>  
<<it didn’t mean to be you.. It kind of.. happened?>>

He didn’t waste any time in texting him back.

>>!! That makes me happier!!<<

Then he sent a very happy sticker. Viktor was just being nice. He was just being nice.

* * *

  
“Yuuri! Can you cover the register while I run to the bank?” Yuuri was at work the next day, shelving books when his manager bailed on him. – Yuuri had learned in the first month of working there that running to the bank meant a 3 hour long break to probably drink and hook up with his girlfriend.

He moved over to the register. – His phone started ringing as soon as he sat down. His eyebrow raised. No one called him at work. No one called him in general. Aside from his mother but his mother called him on a special time on Sundays.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and looked at the screen.

Viktor Nikiforov is calling you on Facebook Messenger.

His eyes went wide. – This was a joke, right? No. Viktor wasn’t calling him. Right? He looked down at his phone again, and his phone was still vibrating.

It was an accident. – He pressed it on accident. He shouldn’t answer, right? He was at work. And Viktor should be sleeping. – No, he definitely shouldn’t answer.

“Hello?” He answered anyway.

“Yuuri! It’s Viktor!! Did you know that I could call you on here?” Viktor’s English was amazing. – His Russian accent was barely there. He bit down on his lip. What was he supposed to say? “Yuuri?”

“O-Oh, yes, Hi” He answered, then looked up when someone came up and asked where the Fantasy section was. Yuuri pointed at the obvious sign labeled Fantasy.

“Huh? You’re not alone? Did I interrupt?” Viktor asked, his voice lowering a little.

“Oh, no. I’m at work right now actually..” He mumbled, and sat back in the chair behind the register again.

“Oh!! I should have texted you first, I’m sorry..” Viktor trailed off, but perked up again. “Where do you work?”

“Oh, uh, a bookstore.. it’s not that cool..” His voice was small and one foot rubbed against the other. His body language was timid.

“No! That is very cool. What is the name of the bookstore? I want to look it up.”

Why would he want to look it up?

“Uh, Barnby Books? I’m not too sure if we even have a website..” He hadn’t heard that they had a website at least.

“Excuse me?” A costumer with a stack of books came up to the counter, her purse dropping on the counter along with her. “I know I’m just a costumer, but I’m pretty sure it’s not professional to be taking a private phone call while you’re at work?”

Yuuri suddenly wanted to melt. “Ahh, you’re busy! I need to sleep anyway. – It was wonderful to hear your voice, Yuuri Katsuki. I hope to hear it again soon.”

And the line went dead. As soon as he got on the phone he was off the phone. – He glared at the lady. He also didn’t give her the 50% off if you spend more than 50 dollars. He hoped her bank account gets empty very quickly.

* * *

 

  
Yuuri’s ringtone shot him out of bed at 3 AM.  
  
“Why did I not turn this stupid thing off?” He grumbled and threw his phone against his ears, and grumbled at hello. A hello that had barely came out as a hello and more as a series of groans.

“Yuuri! I wanted to make breakfast, but I got sidetracked by playing with Makkachin and ended up burning the eggs and now I can’t have breakfast.” Viktor whined into the phone.

Yuuri sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses, sliding them on his face. “You called me to tell me you burnt your eggs?”

“Well, I thought it might be okay to call you now that we called once, is it not okay?” He had a whine on his voice, and was followed by a few words in Russian he couldn’t understand.

“No it’s okay..” He mumbled, and yawned, flipping on his side, leaving his phone pressed against his ears. “It’s just..it’s 3 AM.”

“Huh? No its.. oh. Oh I forgot about the time difference..” He said in a quieter voice. “I’ll hang up. I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

“No!” Yuuri said abruptly. Surprised by even himself. – His stomach was spinning. “I-I want to talk to you more.. I am awake now.”

Yuuri was glad that Viktor couldn’t see him. He didn’t want Viktor to see the annoyingly big smile that was written over his face.

“Ahh, Yuuri, you made me happy! Okay, let’s chat until I have to go to practice.”

Yuuri bit down on his lip, pulling his hugging pillow to his chest again, and buried his face in it. “When do you have practice?”

“I have about two hours. Yakov is working one on one with Mila this morning so I am going in later for a half day.” He told him.

Yuuri nodded as if Viktor could see him. “Oh, okay.”

They fell into a silence. Yuuri was wide awake now. Sitting silent on the other end of the phone with what used to be his idol. Now.. Now he was someone who he communicated with on a daily basis. And now he was someone who he apparently talked on the phone with?

This definitely.. this was definitely not anything he had ever imagined.

“Did you fall back asleep?” Viktor asked, breaking their awkward silence.

“Oh!” Yuuri replied, startled. “No, I was just … Thinking..” Yuuri mumbled, relaxing back again.

“Oh? What are you thinking about?”

What was he thinking about? Him of course. “I-I was wondering what your favorite color was?”

Yuuri already knew the answer to that, of course. “Oh? I like purple a lot, but I think Blue has to be my favorite color. What is yours?”

A small smile came to his mouth. “It’s blue..” He had mumbled.

It made a loud yelp come from Viktor’s mouth. “Ah, we have so much in common. Yuuri, you’re so amazing!!”

What was he talking about now?

Yuuri did end up falling asleep on the phone after the first hour. – He woke up again sometime around 10 and his phone was discarded on the bed, the screen off. He had wondered how long Viktor stayed on the phone before he hung up?

Yuuri got up and went to brush his teeth, he checked in on his instagram while he did this. Viktor had posted a new picture. – It was a selfie of him on the phone, with a wide smile on his phone.

‘Talking to one of my new favorite people on the phone. Everyone be jealous you’re not me!”

Later, when he came out for breakfast Phichit mentioned he heard talking very early in the morning. His face reddened again and he skipped breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind comments. - I wanted to put this up tomorrow, but im going to knotts so i forced myself to work on it today. 
> 
> & Viktor probably stayed on the phone and listened to yuuri sleep until he had to leave. 
> 
> As always, follow my tumblr and send me messages if you want, [ here. ](http://v---nikifrov.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is forced out to a bar. Viktor gives him rules. 
> 
>  
> 
> \--   
> Translations (pls don't tell @ me if im wrong)   
> о мой бог - oh my god   
> сумасшедший старик - crazy old man   
> arigato - thank you.   
> Kuso - Crap   
> Ore ni takushī o yonde kudasai - pls call me a taxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean to update this quick but i blinked and i wrote 15 pages whoops. 
> 
> also, i just realized that my page breaks from word didn't work in on the ao3 text format, im sorry guys. I'm going to go back and fix that.

Yuuri was stuck in a never ending hallway. – He couldn’t reach the end. No matter how much he ran, no matter how much he walked. No matter how much he tried to move or leave the hallway, he couldn’t reach the end. The walls were getting progressively narrow, and he was loosing air.

The walls had faces over them. – All of his family, all of his teachers, Phichit, everyone who he had ever cared about were on the walls. His childhood home was over the walls. His home in Detroit was over the walls. His apartment in LA was over the walls. – Everything was familiar. Everyone he loved was keeping him there. Everything he had known was keeping him there. – He couldn’t escape.

He kept running, he kept trying to escape. He wanted to leave. He couldn’t continue to be trapped in this anymore. – He needed an escape. He tried to turn the other way, go back from where he came from. But he ended up running face first into the wall. There was no escape, there was no going back. He turned back around, and started to scream, throwing himself down as he put his face in his knees.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up” He repeated into his thighs, rocking himself on his feet. He opened his eyes and he was in the same space. – Continuing to be swallowed by his past, his present. He was trapped.

He leaned against a wall and stared into his apartment with Phichit. – He had followed him there, he had followed him there in hopes to make something of himself in a new place, but he couldn’t. He had just followed his best and only friend. – He stood again, and looked ahead.

There was a light. – It was a bright light with a shadowed figure standing under it.

It was an escape? – Yuuri ran. He tripped over his feet and skinned his knees, but he ran. He ran down the narrowed hallway, eventually having to squeeze himself through the hall. Until he found what was at the end of the hallway.

It was Viktor. It was Viktor with his bright smile, light hair and inviting eyes. His hand held out to him, and Yuuri's body felt like it might melt.

* * *

 

A loud horn blew off, followed by a “MOVE THE DAMN CAR” and the sound of something breaking came from outside his window. It had pulled him out of his dream. – No, nightmare.

He was breathing was deep as he looked around his room. – It was the same. He sat up some, and slid his glasses back on his bed. His phone was discarded in the middle of his bed. He had fallen asleep on the phone with Viktor again. He needed to stop doing that.

He released a breath and unlocked his phone. “What was that dream?” He mumbled to himself and brought up his notifications. – There was only one. From Viktor.

>>You fell asleep and you were whining, was it good whining or bad whining?<<

His eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

<<Why don’t you hang up after you realize I’ve fallen asleep??>>

He hit send and plugged his phone back into it’s charger, and got up to leave his room.

“Coffee.” He mumbled to himself, scratching his stomach as he walked out into the living room. It was reaching 12. – Phichit was at practice already. He complained, he needed to talk about his dream. He let out a sigh, and walked over to the coffee machine, There was none made. “Of course.” He reached up in the cabinet and grabbed the coffee. – It fell from the shelf and landed on the floor, scattering all over it kitchen.

He stared at the mess on the floor and groaned. “I’ve been awake for 10 minutes and today already sucks.” He spat at his mess, then he went in search for the broom.

  
One thing Yuuri liked about LA was there was a coffee shop on every corner. Most of those coffee shops were a starbucks, but it was a coffee shop nonetheless. – The thing he hated about this was that these coffee shops were always crowded. – He sighed as he saw the line from out of the window at the starbucks that was next to his apartment complex.

“Jesus Christ I hate this city.” He said to himself, causing an old lady who was walking her dogs to stare at him. – He hung his head down and walked inside the doors to Starbucks, waiting in the massively long line.

He tugged his phone from his pocket and stared at the home screen. His phone had only gotten to 70 %. He had no new notifications. He sighed, and clicked on messenger. Viktor hadn’t opened his message yet. – it was around 8 o’clock there. He had typically messaged him by then. – He pressed his lips together and clicked on his message. He was available 2 hours ago. – He sighed, and moved to open Phichit. He was active 3 minutes ago. Was he on a break?

<<I had a weird dream. >>

Yuuri moved up two people in line before his friend replied.

>>Was ur russian boyfriend in it<<

Yuuri’s face turned pink and he immediately closed out of his message. Viktor was definitely not his boyfriend. He huffed, and crossed his arms. – He had finally made it to the counter, and ordered his coffee and moved to the bar, waiting for his drink.

His phone vibrated in his hand. Was it Viktor?

His chest was racing as he opened his phone and was disappointed as he saw his phone. It was only Minami.

“Yuuri! You’re off today, right?” He didn’t give Yuuri a chance to say hello, he started talking as soon as he connected the call.

“I am.” He said, and nodded to a man who moved around him.

“We’re going out tonight, it’s mandatory. They just opened a new bar on hope and fourteenth.”

“I don’t go to bars in general, let alone go downtown to go to a bar.” He mumbled, and grabbed his coffee when he was called for. “Are you even old enough to get into a bar?” How old was he again?

“We’re not talking about that right now. You never come out with us, it’s just a few ladies from work, and you don’t even have to drink. – consider it your yearly requirement to come out.” Yuuri knew Minami would say that again in about 3 months.

He heard him whine on the other end of the line. “You owe me for covering for you last month? Remember?”

Oh, he played dirty. “What time?”

He’d go for an hour. He’d go for an hour, try to make small talk, then slide back in his bed.

“I’ll text you the details. Thank you!!” Minami screeched. “Arigato, Arigato.” He said and hung up. – He rolled his eyes at him through the phone and slid it back in his pocket.

He left and downed a drink of coffee, and nearly jumped when his phone vibrated again.

“What could he possibly want no-Oh.” Yuuri started to say, standing outside his apartment and stared at Viktor’s name and face on his phone. Now it was Viktor calling.

He willed his chest to stop thumping and slid his phone against his ear and answered, moving towards the stairs.

“Hello?” His voice somehow came out breathless and nervous, despite Viktor calling him becoming a regular thing.

“Yuuurii.” Viktor’s voice whined on the other end of the line. “I’m so tired, Yakov told me at last minute that we have to go out of town for a event for tomorrow, so I’ve been on the train all day , - I don’t even know where I am, some little Inn.. Am I even still in Russia?” He complained again, and Yuuri heard bouncing from his end. "Ah, I know Makkachin, I want to go home too. Why does that man never tell me anything in advance, сумасшедший старик.”

Yuuri didn’t know why whenever Viktor spoke in Russian it sent a shiver down his spine. – Yuuri replied with ‘mm’ and ‘ah’ as he let the other Rant, letting himself in his apartment, moving into his room and sat down at his desk.

“Ah, enough about me.” Viktor finally said as he sat at his desk, opening his sketch book. “What did you do today?”

“Mhh” He said, then realized he was asked a question, and shook his head. “O-Oh, well I’ve only been awake for about 45 minutes.” Yuuri told him, and ignored the text beep that was probably Minami.

“Oh? Well, it did sound like you were restless in your sleep.” Viktor noted and Yuuri heard him rustle in the background. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Oh, I just had a weird – Wait, how long do you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?”

He heard Viktors sweet laugh from the other end of the line and It caused Yuuri to melt. “Until I get bored, or have to go. This morning I fell back asleep and my cheek hit the end button.”

Yuuri felt the heat creep on his face. Who would want to listen to him sleep?

“If I don’t reply after awhile you should just hang up.” Yuuri had to mentally remind himself that Viktor couldn’t see his pink face, his hand had went over his face, and tried to hide it.

“Da, Da.” Viktor replied too casually and changed the subject. “What are you going to do today? You’re off today, right?” He didn’t remember telling Viktor his schedule.

“Oh, I was going to catch up on some art, but my co-workers are making me come out to some bar downtown tonight. They always want me to come out with them, but the last time I did they ended up dragging me to four different places and shoved other people on me.” Yuuri mumbled and rested his head on his desk with a sigh. He wondered if he could call Minami and fake a cold?

Viktor didn’t say anything for awhile. – His line went silent. He had to check his phone to make sure the line was still connected.

“Viktor?”

“Ah, sorry.” Viktor’s voice had changed. It was a different tone, a tone he hadn’t heard before. A deeper, more serious tone. “They can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, Yuuri.”

“Well, Minami sounded really happy. He even spoke in Japanese. He only talks in Japanese when he’s excited.”

“Minami?”

Oh right, He hadn’t spoke about work a lot to Viktor. “He works with me. He was on exchange in high school and just stayed. He got some school visa, but I’m not sure he ever goes to school.” He laughed. – Minami was the first he spoke more than one word besides Phichit when he first came to LA. It was probably that they were both from Japan and he was the only other one who reminded him of home.

“How old is he?”

Yuuri had to think about that, how old was he again? “17? Maybe 18? Probably 18.”

“I see.” Viktor hummed, and he heard him shifting again. “Did you date him?”

“Eh?!” Yuuri sat up again, slightly jumping, spilling his coffee all over his notebook. “kuso” He hissed into the phone, jumping back and staring at his mess.

“What did you just say? I like when you talk Japanese, do it more often!” Viktor’s voice perked up again, and Yuuri let out a breath.

He was going to have a heart attack. He was sure of it. – He scooted back and grabbed a towel that was draped over his laundry basket and started to dab it against his mess. – Thankfully nothing got on his computer.

“Ah- What did you ask me?” Yuuri asked into the phone, rubbing his towel against his notebook. He wondered if anything could be salvaged?

“I asked if you ever dated him?”

So he wasn’t imagining it. – Thankfully this time he didn’t jump and ruin something else. “He’s still a kid? I never thought of him that way.”

Viktor hummed into the phone and nodded, mumbling something Yuuri couldn’t catch into the phone. “Do you have a girlfriend right now?”

What was he trying to get out? “No I don’t.”

Another hum came into the phone. “Boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Do you like boys?” Viktor wasted no time asking this question after Yuuri gave his last answer.

Yuuri’s face heated up again, and he banged his head against the desk before he could answer. – In reality he wasn’t attracted to girls. – He had only been attracted to two boys in his life. One of those being Viktor and the other was a boy who he met once during a school trip to Kyoto who had kissed him after he had been given too much to drink.

“I do.” He answered quietly, Shamelessly looking down at his legs.

“So, you are single and you like boys?”

Viktor was going to cause Yuuri to have a hernia.

“Yes, Viktor.” Yuuri felt exhausted, out of breath just by the conversation.

“I see.” Viktor said, his voice seeming to be far away. – Then he yawned. “Ah, Yuuri I need to sleep. Im so tired from today. Make sure you don’t drive, and don’t talk to people you don’t know, and don’t have too much to drink, ok?”

Yuuri nearly said, ‘Yes father’, instead he settled with. “I wont. Sleep well, Viktor.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor’s voice was already far away. – Whenever he said his full name it sent butterflies to his stomach and an annoying smile to his face.

He hung up his phone and set it down, pressing his face into his knees, willing his smile to fade away. It didn’t work very well.

XXX

Yuuri got out of his Uber around 7:30 and made a look at the area. The bar was squeezed between a tall building and a hotel parking lot. – Much like everything else in the city. At least it wasn’t a club, those he hated going to.

He was sent to an Irish pub. It was brand new, as in it had too many people in it, and had the new bar buzz. As soon as he walked inside he saw his group at a table. – They already had a pitcher of beer on the table and a basket of nachos. – Minami was wearing pants he needed another size in and a shirt that was see-through. He belonged in a west Hollywood bar and not in the middle of downtown LA. He definitely seemed tame compared to Minami with his black jeans and cardigan.

“Yuuri’s here!” One of the ladies said. – Her name was Carlie, she had lived in LA forever and loved it for reasons beyond Yuuri. – She was older, and she looked as if she belonged at home with her 3 kids, which Yuuri was pretty sure she had. The other’s name was Steph, and she rarely worked shifts with Yuuri, if they did it was only for an hour. All Yuuri knew about her was she was 21 and was studying law at UCLA.

“You guys are the only ones here?” Yuuri asked, and tried to get out of Minami’s death grip of a hug he pulled him into.

“No one else answered their phones, but I didn’t even call Mike because I’m sure he’d get us kicked out of this place before we can even enjoy it.” Minami complained, and sat back on his stool again.

“Or he would drink all the alcohol in this bar forcing it to close.” Steph took a big drink of her drink. “Hi Yuuri. You look nice.” She said, with a smile on her face.

He looked down at himself, raising an eyebrow. He looked like he did everyday, he didn’t even bother to do anything different with his hair.

“Phichit isn’t with you?” Minami asked. He had texted him earlier and said he was going to drag his roommate with him.

“He had to go up to Sacramento with his coach.” Yuuri mumbled, and took a seat, pouring him a cup of their pitcher.

“More Yuuri for us!” Steph said through a giggle. Her stool seemed to move closer to his and she leaned closer to him.

Perhaps it was an ounce of luck on his side for never making them work together.

Yuuri let out a sigh, and stood again. – He’d need something stronger if he was going to make it through.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, who knew you could drink so well??” Minami shouted at him at the bar, and laughed too loudly. Yuuri was on his 4th daiquiri, leaning across the bar as he mumbled for another one.

Viktor had told him not to drink too much? Was 4 drinks too much? – no, the next would be five. – Oh and the half drunk beer on the table, six? No, five and a half. Not too much. Viktor also told him not to talk to people he didn’t know. But he introduced himself to the bartender and told him where he was from. He learned that his name was David and he was from Chino. He wasn’t a stranger anymore.

“Ahh, you’ll be proud” He said to himself, and laughed out loud.

“What are you drinking?” A male voice had said from the other end of the bar. – Yuuri’s head was in the clouds. He was laughing into his drink. He was leaning over the bar, and kept shoving off Minami when he came and tried to tug Yuuri onto the dance floor.

“Um” He mumbled, and looked into his drink, it was empty. Didn’t the bar tender listen to him when he says he wanted a refill? “I’m not sure. David! What am I drinking?”

“Nothing now, you’re cut off man.” The bartender called to him, and got his empty cup from the bar in front of him.

Yuuri whined, and the man scooted to the stool next to him. “Now, he’s not falling out, is it? Give the man another drink.” The mystery man is now his hero. “Put it on my tab.. Give him a… Martini.”

Yuuri grinned, and nodded. “Yes, give me a Martini, David.” Yuuri nodded, and flashed a smile to his new hero.

David mixed up his drink, and held up one finger. “Last one.” He said, and set down Yuuri’s last drink.

He still grinned, and nodded his head to his new friend. – He was blonde. Sandy blonde and was wearing a suit that hugged him well.

“What is your name?” The man asked, and turned to face Yuuri, who was taking his first drink.

“Yuuri.”

It caused the man to smile. “Yuuri, what a nice name. – I am Logan.” He reached in his jacket and slid over his business card. People still did that?

“Yuuri!! You never came back.” Steph came over to him and leaned on his side, “We all mi-“ She hiccupped, then laughed loudly. “Miss you.”

“Oh-“ The man moved, and sat up straighter, “I’m sorry I assumed that you were..”

“Oh I don’t like girls” Yuuri mumbled, how he understood that, Yuuri couldn’t understand. Yuuri moved some, and glared back at his friends, “Oh, stephie, they’re calling you to dance, Sia is going to come on.” That is what girls liked, right?

“Huh?” She looked over at Yuuri’s new friend, and then back. – Their friends did call for her and she moved back to them with a whine.

The man – Logan, cleared his throat, and had a thin smile on his face. “Does she not know you’re gay?”

“Hm?” Yuuri looked up from his drink, and shook his head. “I’m not gay.” He told him, confidently.

“Oh?” He furrowed his eyebrows, “but, you just said you don’t like girls..”

“I don’t.” Yuuri bit off the olive that was sitting In his drink. – Then he coughed it up, and spit it into his napkin, making a face. – Olives were terrible.

“I don’t understand..”

Yuuri laughed, and spun on his stool. “I am attracted to.. Hmm” He mumbled, and closed his eyes, laying his head on the bar. – Viktors face appeared behind his eyelids. He giggled like a teenage girl. “Nikirisexual.” He giggled again, and continued to look at Viktor’s playful face.

“I don’t understand..”

Then Yuuri shot up, and his eyes widened. “What’s the time???” He shot up, and pulled out his phone, squinting at his phone. – 10:00 PM. “Oh no!! Viktors gonna wake up.” He whined, and threw a sloppy smile at Logan. “Thank you Logan!! Oh, you have a stain on your tie but I didn’t wanna point it out, but you could use a bleach.” He nodded, and stumbled over to Minami, who looked deep in a vivid conversation.

“Minami, Ore ni takushī o yonde kudasai” Yuuri slurred, and shifted from back to forth.

“You’re leaving?” Minami had a whine and grabbed his phone from his hands.

“Hai”

“It’s early.”

“Viktor will wake up soon.” He mumbled and leaned over him, watching him scroll through the app. – his phone only had 25 % left on his phone.

“Huh?” Minami stopped typing and looked up at him.

Yuuri whined and stomped his feet.

“Fine, Fine. But I’m asking you tomorrow. Let’s get you outside. – God, Yuuri, how much did you drink?”

* * *

 

Yuuri got home by 10:30 and he got his key inside his apartment door on the fourth time, he was very proud of himself. – He kicked off his shoes as soon as he locked his door behind him and tossed his cardigan on the couch behind him.

He tripped once on his way to the bedroom and fell into his bed, plugging his phone in just in time.

“Ahh.” He giggled. – He was a tad more coherent. – Yet so tired.

He opened his phone and stared at messenger. He ignored his texts from Phichit and Minami and kept staring at the messages from Viktor. Why hadn’t he texted him yet?

“Do you think he is annoyed of me?” He asked the picture frame, and sobbed out. “He’s too cool, huh Vicchan.”

Yuuri scrunched his face, and laid his head on his pillow and pressed the call button. – No he pressed the video call button. – It made Yuuri giggle.

“Whoops.” He told Vicchan, and listened to the ringing of the phone.

“Why wont he wake up?” He asked Vicchan and continued to stare at the calling screen. – He finally answered. – And Yuuri saw his face.

Viktors room was dark. His eyes were barely open, and his hair was messy. “Yuuri, if you wanted to video chat you could have warned me.” Viktor said, sleepily.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and from the side Viktor could see Makkachin sleeping on his chest.

“Viktor, I’m home.” He said, and giggled.

Viktor’s face woke up, and he looked at Viktor softly. “Yuuri, you’re so..” Viktor started to made a ‘b’ sound but stopped mid sentence, and his face fell. “Drunk.” Viktor sat up and rubbed his head. “You video called me for the first time when you were drunk.”

Yuuri shook his hand at him and grabbed his phone, holding it above his face. “I listened to your rules, I didn’t drink too much, I only had..” He counted on his fingers. “7 drinks, whoops” His phone fell when he held up his fingers, and giggled, picking up his phone again. “I didn’t drive, and I didn’t talk to people I didn’t know. I made friends with the bartender, his name is David. And Logan, he bought me my drink, ah, I did very good.” Yuuri nodded, proud of himself.

“Yuuri, seven drinks is- Wait, someone bought you a drink?”

Yuuri nodded fast, remembering him. “Logan. He wore a suit and had a stain on his tie. Oh ! I also learned that I don’t like olives.. Don’t eat olives, Viktor.” He mumbled into his phone and set it to the side, and wigged from his shirt.

“боже мой, Jesus Yuuri, you’re going to kill me.” Viktor picked up a pillow from his bed and pressed it over his face.

Yuuri gasped loudly and sat up quickly. “WHAT? NO. YOU CAN’T DIE.”

The pillow fell from Viktor’s face as his eyes went wide. “Yuuri, You’re shouting!”

“I just don’t want you to die!!” He whined, as his eyes started to tear up.

“Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, don’t cry.” Viktor tried to calm him down, and shook his hand at him through the phone. “Here, I wont die as long as you don’t let people buy you drinks, ok?”

Yuuri nodded fast, and about threw his glasses off his face.

“I promise. Never again.”

Yuuri was pretty sure he saw a sly smirk pressing over his face. But ignored it, as long as he didn’t kill Viktor.

Yuuri stared at Viktor thru his phone, and couldn’t help but to smile. – How did this situation come?

“Do you want to hear about the dream I had?” Yuuri asked him, and Viktor nodded, patting his long fingers over Makkachin.

“I’d love too.”

“Well, I was in this really strange hallway.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Viktor is probably head over heels for yuuri.   
> Hey thanks 2 my new bff for the help, i cant wait to go visit and annoy the heck out of u in a few weeks. 
> 
> see you weebs next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. 
> 
> theres some nsfw in here, if thats not hella for you i put ~~ infront of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of your comments gives me a reason to smile. Thank you guys for the support.

A vibrating against Yuuri’s mattress pulled him out of a deep sleep and into the reality of his massive headache – It was as if someone was stabbing him in the forehead but instead of a needle, it was a meat tenderizer and it was killing him.

He shoved his blanket off his body and looked down at himself. Why was he only in hiss boxers? He sighed, and grabbed at his phone. It wasn’t the 5 missed calls that worried him, or the time, being 2:30 in the afternoon. It was more that his phone was open and in a video call.

He shot up and looked around his room. He was starting to recall last night. – He went out with Minami. He drank.. more than Yuuri liked to drink. He remembered leaving the bar because .. Viktor? Then he got home, how did he get home? Then he called Viktor. – No no. Video called Viktor?

He looked down at the phone again. Viktor’s phone was propped up against something and he was in front of it, holding Makkachin, and asleep. He was beautiful.. even in his sleep. Viktor was shirtless, his blanket didn’t show in the shot of his camera, but Yuuri had a clear view of his collarbone and his perfectly shaped bone structure. He saw the way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

How was someone that beautiful? It brought blush and a smile to his face. He leaned down and pressed his face into his pillow.

“YUURI!!” Phichit yelled as he threw open his bedroom door, he had a big brown back in his hand and a Starbucks coffee shop in the other hand, a giant smile on his face. “I brought you hangover cure, and Minami called me and said that you weren’t answering your phone, but he said he’s covering your shift today because apparently you drank a-lot.” He set the coffee and bag on his desk, then looked over at Yuuri’s glaring face, followed by him looking down at his phone, and gasped. “Yuuri! That’s Viktor! I know you’ve been talking quite often and are love birds but honestly, do you think it’s okay for you to watch him sleep? That’s just weird.”

A small whine came from Yuuri’s phone, and Viktor moved, peeking one eye open, and in an instant his face had turned excited.

“Yuuri, you’re awake!!” He said while sitting up, moving his phone so they could see him better.

“Ah, why didn’t you hang up when I fell asleep?” Yuuri asked, tugging his blanket up again. He wondered what would be the best way to also ask if he knew why he didn’t have his pajamas on. “You do that when we just talk on the phone too.” He mumbled the last part.

Viktor laughed some, his shoulders shrugging. “You looked so peaceful, it gave me strength.” Viktor said with a nod. “I did mute my phone while I was at the press event so it didn’t wake you up.” He had a laugh on his voice, and sleep still in his eyes.

“Oh! Viktor was making sure you didn’t drink so much you died in your sleep.” Phichit said, and sat down on the bed besides Yuuri, who moved over some to make room for him. “Hi, We haven’t properly met, yet.”

Viktor’s face lit up again and tossed an excited wave at his phone. “You are Phichit Churanon, right? You’re coached by Celestino right? He’s very good, I worked with him for a short time.” Viktor said with a smile. “Tell him I said hi.”

“You’ve done your research.” Yuuri noted, picking invisible specks off his blanket.

“I have to, I need to make sure that my Yuuri is being well cared for.” Viktor said the sentence too casually. Yuuri was pretty sure that his jaw disconnected from his mouth. “Oh, you’re shooting for the grand prix this year, right? I’m excited to skate against you. Your videos online are very good.”

“Oh Yuuri, please make sure you get married to him as soon as you can.” Phichit said, as he squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders. “Oh, why aren’t you wearing pants?”

Yuuri’s face turned another shade of pink, and Viktor started laughing from his end of the phone. Laughing wasn’t the right word. He started giggling. – That made Yuuri’s face heat up even more.

“Ahh Viktor, you should go to sleep because you have a big day tomorrow I’m sure, okay bye!!” Yuuri shouted into the phone and hung up on Viktor before he could say anything, but he did catch a pout before he ended the line.

Phichit laughed and fell back on the bed. “Oh, Yuuri, how did you get Viktor Nikiforov fall madly in love with you, I am so jealous.”

Yuuri grabbed at his pillow and shoved it in his face. “He’s not in love with me.”

This time Phichit laughed out loud. “I know you’ve lacked in the love department for .. well your whole life, but he is in love with you. And with the amount of romances we watch, even you have to see that.” Phichit said and pinched at his best friends cheeks. “My little Yuuri is growing up, Ah what will I do when he goes off into the world all my himself.”

Yuuri shot him a look and tossed his other pillow at him. “Why are you even home? You have practice.”

“Oh no, I’m being granted a day off since it took us too long up at the event yesterday, so I am going to take care of my hungover Yuuri. How much did you even drink? I got a voicemail about David being mean to you? Who is David? Because if you need I could call someone?”

He had Yuuri laugh a little bit, his friend always looked out for him, even something as silly as a drunk call.

“I don’t even remember meeting someone named David. It’s all.. blurred faces and too many bad drinks.. god, never let Minami talk me into that again.” He groaned, and threw himself into his pillow again.

“Well, I got you a bagel, I am off to make you my mother’s special hangover soup, I’ll also get you some funyons at the store. – And please.” Phichit threw his pillow back at him and gestured to his blanket that was falling off his body. “Put some pants on.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure he liked or hated his best friend right then. But he did take care of him very well.

Once Phichit left his room, his phone buzzed again. He picked his phone up again, and went to Viktor’s notifications.

>>Your flustered face is very cute.<<  
>>Almost as cute as your sleeping face.<<

And the heat immediately came back to his face.

* * *

 

Three days after Yuuri’s hangover, Viktor had called him as soon as he got in his apartment after work. Since Yuuri had video called him drunk, Viktor didn’t believe in regular voice calling anymore. He strictly called through video. Even if Yuuri protested, he wouldnt take no for an answer.

This was different, though. Viktor didn’t have his normal energetic look on his face, for the first time, Viktor looked tired. – Though Yuuri didn’t make much of a note of it, considering it was 5 AM for him.

“Why are you awake?” Yuuri asked first, then switched to his laptop video chat.

“I woke up an hour ago. I have a press conference today, It’s going to be on TV here and I couldn’t sleep.” Viktor mumbled, his voice wasn’t as loud as it normally was. Yuuri frowned, this wasn’t like him normally. Viktor has been on TV before. He’s been on talk shows and variety shows before.

Yuuri considered for the first time that someone as talented as Viktor could get nervous and have insecurities, too.

“Ahh, why do I have to press now, it’s not even season.” Viktor whined and threw himself back on his bed. Was he throwing a fit? – He stopped mid-whine and sat up, moving his phone to position it somewhere and smiled wide. “You have to calm me down, it’s your job.”

Yuuri shot him a look. His energetic look came over his face again. “Since when is it my job?”

“Since I started liking you, now go on.” He made a waving hand motion at him and crossed his arms.

Yuuri wondered if Viktor even knew what he was saying. Did he realize what he said? Weather he did or not, it brought blush to his cheeks and made him look down. He couldn’t help the smile that came across his face. He remembered what Phichit had said the other day. _‘he is in love with you’_

Yuuri shook his head fast and looked down. No, No. He wasn’t in love with him. No way. He only likes him.. only as a friend. Maybe.

“Yuuri, what is happening right now?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri’s eyes went wide. He momentarily went into his own world and had forgotten that Viktor was there. – God damn video chat.

“Ah – h-how am I supposed to calm you down?”

“Hmm” Viktor was relaxing back against his bed, rubbing over his cheeks. “I wonder.. Tell me about your first time having sex. Everyone loves those stories!!”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and his lips rubbed together. Would Viktor laugh at him if he knew about it? Would he look down on him? Surely he wouldn’t, right? It’s not like he was the only 23 year old who hadn’t.. Would he understand that he wanted it to be right? The right person? No, even he knew the truth he wasn’t waiting for the right person. – Just anyone who he found somewhat attractive.

He definitely would never tell him about the time by himself after one of Viktor’s photoshoots..

His head shook fast and he put his hands on his cheeks to cover them. No, no. no one would ever know about that.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, then shot him a wide smile. “I see, you know I did kind of get a feeling that you are a virgin.”

Yuuri wanted to die right then. He thought he might have. “I-It’s not.. not everyone has to have sex.. it’s not my fault I don’t find anyone..” He mumbled, pressing his face into his hands again.

“Ahh, see that’s okay. Somehow it makes me even more curious and interested about you.” He said, giving a warm smile to him this time. “Tell me, though. Are you interested in me, Yuuri?” A shiver shot through his body the way Viktor purred his name.

Yuuri couldn’t properly explain the feeling just the one sentence had made him feel. It was some word between a grunt and an embarrassed whine. – He wasn’t sane enough for Viktor to speak to him in that voice.

“I-I- what do you mean..” Yuuri’s voice was small, and his head looked down. He tried not to see the smirk that was against on Viktor’s lips and the way his eyes got darker.

~~“I mean, Yuuri Katsuki, do you find me attractive?”

No. Say no. Definitely not. Say no. Yuuri knew there would be no turning back once he admitted it. He knew that if he answered yes, he would be crossing the line he never expected to cross. The very thin line that separated their friendship and everything more. “Y-Yes.”

Viktor didn’t say anything for a long moment. He stared at Yuuri through the camera, though it seemed like he was staring directly into his eyes. It seemed like Viktor was there, and drawing him in. He was completely captivated.

“God, Yuuri” Viktor said finally, his sly smile present on his rosy lips. “You don’t know how I wish I was there right now. I would drive you wild.”

Yuuri didn’t tell him that he already drove him wild. He didn’t say that he already was completely engulfed by him and he made him feel a range of emotions he couldn’t describe.

Yuuri rubbed his lips together, curling his fingers together. “w-“ He started to say, then turned around, pushed away from his desk and clicked the lock closed on his door, his face heating up. “What would you do..”

Viktor gave him a smirk. He didn’t waste any time. He wasn’t embarrassed, nor was his face as red as Yuuri’s. “Ah you really want to know that?” He didn’t give Yuuri any time to answer, not like Yuuri could if he wanted to. “Yuuri, you don’t know how you make me feel, huh? You truly make me feel things. Naughty things. I want to corrupt you. I want you to melt in my hands and you’d be completely at my mercy. And Yuuri? I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll never be the pure innocent little Yuuri that everyone knows.”

If Yuuri couldn’t talk before, he definitely couldn’t talk now. Everything he said left him breathless. – Or quite the opposite. He started to breathe heavy. He noticed it, and immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

Viktor let out the faintest breath. A light laugh leaving his mouth. “Look at this..” Viktor mumbled and slid his hand over the side of his face. “Are you hard?”

All Yuuri could do was wine, he looked down at his pants, that seemed noticeably tighter and uncomfortable.

“Look at my Yuuri, hard just for my words. Imagine how I would make you feel in real life?” Viktor shifted a little bit, adjusting his camera again. “Yuuri, take off your pants.”

“Eh?” Yuuri said immediately, looking up at the sly look on Viktor’s face again.

“Trust me, baby. I promise you’ll feel a lot better. Take them off for me.” Yuuri couldn’t help but to listen to him. And he was right, it was such a relief. He looked down at himself, he’d never gotten this way over someone’s words. Someones voice.

But this wasn’t just someone. This was Viktor.

“The look on your face.. ahh. Thank you for showing me.. You’re so beautiful.. Yuuri, close your eyes and picture my face touching you. Touch yourself for me.” Viktor purred.

Yuuri’s breath was uneven and his cock ached in his briefs. “Ah- I cant do that..” Yuuri whined, pulling his legs up to the chair, pressing his face in his knees.

“Look at your position.. Ah, yes you can. Trust me, you’ll feel so much better. Imagine my fingers, wrapping around your nice cock .. ah, can I see it?”

His eyes went wide. He couldn’t do that..

“You’re being shy.. I just want to see how hard you are for me. – You’re so beautiful.”

Yuuri let out a barely audible whine, biting down on his lip as he looked down at himself. – Never had he ever thought he would be doing this.. with anyone, let alone Viktor.

He adjusted his screen, and wiggled his briefs down, looking away as he let himself free, covering his mouth as he showed Viktor.

Viktor let out a noise of relief. “How are you that beautiful..” Viktor mumbled, and gave a smirk. “Im hard for you too, Yuuri. Ah – How good it would feel to be inside of you. How good it would feel for you to wrap around me, rutting yourself against me.”

Yuuri whined at the picture he was painting for him. He couldn’t help that his hand was moving south and over his cock.

“Ahh.. look at you. What are you thinking, Yuuri?”

Yuuri let out a loud and shaky breath. He needed to stop. This was.. this wasn’t anything he had ever thought of doing before. But he couldn’t, all he saw was Viktor, Viktor rubbing against him and holding him tightly against his body.

“Yuuri, talk to me.”

“V-Viktor.. i-I’m thinking about you.. you’re touching me..” He said though a moan, and a bite of his lip.

“I am. I’m touching you everywhere, should I use my mouth next?” Yuuri’s answer was clear when his moan came out louder, his fingers squeezed over his shaft, moving his hand slowly against himself. “ah, is that a yes? Huh, where should I use my mouth? Do I use it on your lips? I’d like that a lot. I think you would too. – Mh, I could also use my mouth on your neck, would you like that? I wonder what kind of noises you would make if I used my lips on your neck, Could I leave marks for everyone to see? I’d like that.” Viktor stopped talking as a shock went right through Yuuri’s body. His head leaned back as his hand moved in a swift motion over himself.

“Viktor..” Yuuri moaned out, suddenly his head was cloudy, Viktor was behind his eyes, every part of Viktor was over Yuuri. There was no space between them.

“Ah, the way you say my name.. I’ll never get over it. Look at that beautiful face.. Should I use my mouth over your cock, then? You’d really like that. It’s nothing compared to hands. It’s on another level. I want to hear what you'll sound like with me sucking you. I want to see that look on your face. I would make you feel so perfect.”

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. His lower body was pulsing, and aching. “V-Viktor.. I cant..”

“Open your eyes, Yuuri.” He ordered, and when Yuuri did, Viktor was staring right into his eyes. Right into his body. “Ah Look at how beautiful you are right now. I made you like this, god baby.” Viktor whispered, his own voice shaking a tad bit. “Cum, Yuuri. Stare at my face and picture my fingers and let go.”

And Yuuri did. He couldn’t help the loud moan that came out of his mouth as he came. Viktor gave him a smile as he did, but his vision went blurry and his body curled. He nearly fell off his chair.

He tried to calm his breathing down. His head spun and he held onto the desk. – He had never had an orgasm that hard before. – He couldn’t believe he did that. He did that in front of Viktor. He did that because of Viktor. And Viktor was still there, breathing heavy now and watching him.

There was a mess on the tip of his desk and his knees. He was a mess, he lifted his glasses and rubbed the fog off his lenses, rubbing his eyes.

“Yuuri.” Viktor purred his name again, a different look on his face. – It was a look he’d not seen before. It was something of a vulnerability mixed with a look of fear. “Don’t.. Don’t show that face to anyone else. Don’t show that side of you to anyone else. Only me, please?”

Yuuri stared at Viktor, he didn’t understand what he was asking. He didn’t know why he was asking this. He couldn’t explain any of the events he went through today. But he did know that he didn’t want to show whatever faces he made to him to anyone else.

“I promise.” The wide smile that came over his face was everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves this here and runs back to hell. 
> 
> hey talk to me on tumblr at [ this place ](http://v---nikifrov.tumblr.com) and send me vikturi head cannons for my side fic. 
> 
> Fun fact: when i was typing fic i typed vik , i have a problem. I got my Viktor body pillow today. It comes with a lil viktor too. I luv him. Ok bye friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to work in a library and my most asked question was "where is this section" and the most answered is me pointing towards the huge sign.

Yuuri had another dream.

It had to be a dream, right? It was a dream. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. “No, No. No. No. No. No” He shouted, and looked all around.

This time he was in a field. – It was dark and cold and he was alone. The field went on for miles. It went on forever. It never ended. – No matter how far he ran. He was stuck, he was alone and lost.

He threw himself down and held his head in his hands. – Then he was gone. The field evaporated and he was in a familiar city. He was in a city with everyone he had ever knew. They all kept moving. They were moving and they weren’t stopping, no matter how much he tried to scream at them, there was no reaction. He tried to grab at one of them, and they disappeared. – He was being left behind. He was all alone.

He got to his feet, squeezing himself between the rapidly disappearing people and tried to run. But he couldn’t move. He was in one place. He couldn’t move forward. No matter how hard he tried to run, he couldn’t leave his spot.

“Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up. WAKE UP.” He screamed out, scrubbing his fingers across his face roughly.

“Yuuri.” A voice called out calmly. The soft voice Yuuri came to take such comfort in. The voice Yuuri had come to look forward too. The voice Yuuri came to adore.

Viktor appeared in the masses. His warm smile was on his face. His arms were reaching out for Yuuri.

Yuuri shot up in bed and was breathing quickly. – What in the world is up with his dreams lately?

* * *

 

Yuuri was drinking one of his favorite energy drinks his mother sent him during his shift when Phichit sent him a series of texts that could only mean ‘check your facebook’

It was actually more like:

>>YUURI FACEBOOK<<  
>>FACE<<  
>>BOOK<<  
>>CHECK UR FAVEBOOK<<  
>>YUUTI FAC<<

<<I’m assuming you want me to look at my facebook?>>

He quickly replied and yawned. – He hated the morning shifts. He tried to do everything he could to avoid the morning shift. But since one of his co-workers kids got very sick, he was forced out of bed. – Even though he was only asleep for two hours and after Viktor called him. – His face went hot when he thought about what happened last night.

He clicked on his facebook app, and what he saw he might have died right there.  
  
He had a notification. – But that isn’t what made his heart race. It was what appeared at the beginning of his feed. – Posted 5 minutes ago. Viktor Nikiforov added a new life event: New relationship. Viktor Nikiforov is in a relationship with Yuuri Katsuki. And at the bottom were both of their profile pictures.

“Oh- What the- Oh my god!!” He yelled out loud, probably frightening the old lady that was browsing. – His phone fell to the desk as he leaned down and pressed his face to his cheeks. When did this happen? How did this happen? “Did he ask me when I was—“ His eyes went wide as he remembered last night. Viktor was speaking a lot when Yuuri was incapable of doing anything besides feel. – But he would know that? Right? Yes, he’d know that. He’d hear the words ‘Yuuri, will you go out with me’. He’d also remember answering yes?

This is.. “we can’t date anyway, we.. he doesn’t..we don’t know eachother in real life.” He mumbled to his shoes. – He had to call him.

He shot up and grabbed at his phone and called him. – Viktor answered on the second ring.

“Yuuuuri.” Viktor sang into the phone. “I just got out of practice, but I need to shower and change, can I call you back – wait, weren’t you supposed to be working this morning?”

“Viktor..” Yuuri said, looking around the shop. “Why.. you posted we were in a relationship.” He hissed into the phone.

“I did! Oh my, everyone is texting me about it, I don’t understand the big deal, so I’m in a relationship, get over it.” He went on as if he talked to Yuuri about it.

“Viktor.. Did you.. You didn’t ask me to date you, a-and even if you did, how can we date, you live in another country, y-y-you never met me in real life, you don’t know my birthday, you don’t know if I snore, you don’t know my favorite movie, or food!”

Someone had come up to the desk and asked where the SCI FI section was, to which he pointed sharply at the big sign against the wall that said SCIENCE FICTION.

Viktor let out the faintest laugh, he could almost hear the smirk on his mouth. “Your birthday is November 29th 1992, which means you’re 4 years younger than me and if you havent realized it already, you will and freak out over the age difference, but I’m pretty sure I don’t care about the age difference. You don’t snore, but you make little whines and moans in your sleep, but I want to clarify that it’s nothing compared to your real moan” He stopped, with the same faint laugh. It made Yuuri’s cheeks feel as if they were on fire.

“Viktor..” Yuuri tried to say, but he was cut off immediately.

“Your favorite movie is a tie between Howls Moving Castle and Grave of the fireflies but they both give you a different feeling so it’s a different kind of favorite. And your favorite food, my little piggy, is Katsudon, but you’ll only eat it when your mother makes it so you haven’t had it in awhile.” Yuuri could also hear the proud smile that had to have been on Viktor’s face.

“Viktor.. How did you..”

“Yuuri, you think that you don’t tell me a lot of things, but you tell me a lot of things, And if never meeting you in real life is a big issue, I will go to the airport right now and fly to LA to meet you in real life, but I know my feelings for you, and you even said that you wont be with anyone else, doesn’t that mean you want to be with me too?”

What? When did he? – Oh.

 

> _/_ _/ “Don’t.. Don’t show that face to anyone else. Don’t show that side of you to anyone else. Only me, please?”_  
>  _“I promise_.” //

“Do you want me to come?” Viktor snapped Yuuri out of his head, his heart racing. “Did you not mean it when you said you wouldn’t look at only me?”

Viktor’s works stung Yuuri’s chest. The way his voice lowered and the cheer in his voice vanished.

“No!” He said a bit too loudly, looking around to make sure he didn’t draw any unnecessary attention. “I-I want to look at only you.. And you can’t come just like that.. You have practice, a-and your life.. I-I want to be with you.” Yuuri said the words he never thought that he would be saying to Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yuuri.” Viktor whispered into the phone. “As soon as I get a vacation, I promise I will be on the first place to come visit you, but until then.. This is okay? You made me like you from a thousand miles away, I can be your boyfriend from a thousand miles away.”

Yuuri felt his face on fire, and he fell back onto the stool, pressing his face into the desk, hiding the world from his giant smile that was living on his face.

“Okay, Viktor. I-I can be your boyfriend from a thousand miles away.” He said, nearly breathless, though he hadn’t moved.

Viktor Nikiforov was his boyfriend. But that wasn’t what scared him. That made his heart soar. What scared him was the fact that he never had a boyfriend before, and he really didn’t want to mess this up.

* * *

 

  
Yuuri sat on the floor of his living room, taking up most of his space as he was painting a watercolor. Phichit sat on the couch with his legs criss cross and jamming his fingers away at his phone, and Yuuri’s phone sat open on speakerphone, with his mother, father, sister and Minako were all talking at the same time.

It was actually more Minako and his mother talking at the same time. Sometimes Mari would pipe up with something to say, and it was his father laughing. They all were talking on and off in English and Japanese, with the exception of his mother and father who didn’t speak English that well.

“I just can’t believe that you never told any of us that you’re dating Viktor Nikiforov. It’s been posted a Week!!” Minako whine.

“He didn’t tell us that he even knew Viktor Nikiforov.” Mari added in.

“To be fair, you just realized something that was posted a week ago.” Yuuri added in, not paying much attention.

“Oh leave him alone.” His father said, “How did you guys meet?”

“Oh it was very funny, Mr. Katsuki” Phichit piped in for him, Yuuri rolled his eyes at him. “Yuuri drew another picture of him and Viktor found it and he fell for him over how much Yuuri liked him.” He snorted at the end of the sentence.

“So, you actually met him over your obsession with him?” Mari had a laugh as she spoke.

“I’m not obsessed with him.” Yuuri hissed at his sister.

“Yes you are.” All of them, even Phichit, said in unison.

“It’s okay, he’s your boyfriend now, it’s okay to be obsessed with your boyfriend.” Phichit mumbled to him, going back to his phone.

“Yuuri, you didn’t even tell us you were gay, you know we wouldn’t care. I wish you could have confided in me.” His mother said quietly, and Yuuri put his paintbrush down to look at his phone, as if he could see the hurt on her face.

“I’m not gay, though.”

Everyone on the phone with quiet. Even Phichit looked up with an expression Yuuri couldn’t quite describe.

“Yuuri, you’re dating a guy.” Mari said first.

“It’s..” Yuuri mumbled, and then looked down at his half finished painting, letting out a sigh. “Viktor.. There’s only Viktor."

They were quiet again. Until he heard his mothers sniffle. That sound made Yuuri hurt.

“Oh honey, don’t cry.” His father said, and he heard the rustle of bodies.

“Mom, please don’t cry.”

“I’m just so happy.. I want to talk to him. I want to see who is making Yuuri happy.” His mother announced.

Yuuri held his breath.

“Can’t you skype with him?”

“Uh.. That might be a problem.” Yuuri said, and chewed on his lip, sitting up again. How would they react when they found out he didn’t actually live there? “He lives in St. Petersburg..”

He heard several gasps from the background. “Yuuri, Have you ever met him in real life?” Minako spoke up first.

His sister didn’t give him time for him to answer. “How do you know he’s real? He could be lying to you?”

“There’s a whole show about that now!” Minako said right after.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled and he fell on his side again. “I video chat with him everyday, I am pretty sure he’s real.” Yuuri explained to them, right as his computer flashed to life with a skype call. – Viktors face appearing on his screen.

“Oh! Viktor’s calling him right now!” Phichit shouted and in one motion he sprang forward and answered the call. “Hi Viktor!!” He said to the screen and waved at the camera quickly.

“Hi Phichit!! Hii Yuuri.” He said, as he looked at Yuuri with his soft eyes. They made Yuuri weak.

“It’s 2 AM Viktor.” Yuuri said to him with worry on his voice. He knew that Viktor was working for charity and teaching children ice skating in the morning.

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep, probably because I miss you.” He had a wide grin on his face. Viktor was tucked into his bed, shirtless, and he Makkachin on his chest. – To Yuuri he looked completely beautiful. To Yuuri he always looked completely beautiful.

“We’re on the phone with Yuuri’s family.” Phichit announced to the screen. Viktor jumped up and made Makkachin whine, but had an overly excited look on his face.

“Oh my – Why didn’t you tell me!! Can they hear me? Hi Katsukis!! It’s so good to meet to people who brought Yuuri into the world. Oh Thank you for that, - Ah, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. – Oh my go- Yuuri can they understand English? Oh! I’ve been reading on Japanese lately, I bought a book – Hold on, um.. Ohayou – Oh crap it’s not morning for everyone else, um..”

“Viktor!” Yuuri said at him, yet he felt proud that he was trying to learn his language. He felt happy that he was trying for him.

“We can hear you, we all can understand English. Hi, I am Minako, I am Yuuri’s auntie.” She had a fake voice on, one that was way too nice and polite than she actually was.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled. “We’re not really related. She and my mother grew up together. She teaches Ballet at home.”

“Oh!” His mother said, in Japanese. “Tell him that he better take care of you, and that I hope you bring him to us one day.”

“Ask him if he’s real” His father added to his mothers request.

Yuuri’s face was stuck somewhere between being pale and a deep blush.

“What did they say?” Viktor asked him.

“Ah. – My mother said.. You better take care of me and wants you to visit them someday..”

“The both of you!!” His mother shouted at him.

“And my father wants to know if you’re real..” He finished that in a low voice, a laugh slightly on his voice.

Viktor laughed out too. Excitement came over his body and he jumped on his bed, nodding fast at his camera. “I would throw myself off a bus for him, I promise to take care of him, and my! I would love to come visit, I’ll come whatever it takes, and Mr. Katsuki, I am definitely real. But sometimes I wonder if Yuuri is real, Is he?”

They all laughed. Everyone continued to talk, and Yuuri couldn’t help the feeling of pride and happiness burst through his body. – He was so scared to be with Viktor. He was scared the people he loved wouldn’t love him. Or he was scared Viktor wouldn’t love them. He was scared telling everyone would make it disappear. – But it was real. Viktor was chatting with his family as he was staring into his eyes with his giant smile. It was as if he was there.

It was real. And he couldn’t have been happier.

The next morning he woke up to a new Instagram post from Viktor. It was an Instagram post of Yuuri’s face. He was asleep on skype from the night before after they got off the phone and he cleaned up the living room, and spent the rest of his time in his bed on skype until he fell asleep.

‘I am so #blessed. I spoke with my yuuri’s family today and I am just so happy. Do you think he’s dreaming of me? @YuuriKatsuki, ps I miss you. Call me soon!

Yuuri smiled wide, despite his pink face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 6 guys, these adorable lil homos give me sunburn.  
> Im sorry in the past chapters for my annoying grammar. Im tryna do better at editing. & thanks for all the kind comments. 
> 
> See you in ch 7, which will do a lil time skip and start summer.  
> Look forward to it.


	7. SUMMER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> churchkhela    
>  Ramune 

SUMMER.

Yuuri hated summer. He hated summer because he hated sweating and he hated wearing shorts. Summer in LA meant sweat and wearing shorts. But if he didn’t wear shorts then he would sweat even more.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the window as he left POP BOBA and groaned. His legs were the worst. – He shook his head and took a long drink of his boba. He hated this heat. He shook his head and reminded himself that in just a few short weeks he’d be with Viktor in Russia for 4 weeks.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he remembered that. – It was decided two weeks ago that he was going to visit Viktor first. – Viktor argued that he should come to California, the main reason was he needed a vacation but that since he knew English, he could get away with surviving and Yuuri knew maybe two words of Russian. Yuuri won the fight by already requesting time off and booking himself a plane ticket. – His other argument was he wouldn’t let Viktor stay in a hotel and he wouldn’t want to impose on Phichit by having his boyfriend, (boyfriend!) for a month. And even though Phichit insisted he didn’t care, their apartment building banned animals.

He took a long drink of his boba and moved away from the window and into the heat again. – That was when he nearly fell over a little girl. – She had light blonde hair and went to Yuuri’s middle. Yuuri stopped just before he would have collided with the girl. Who was looking up at him with a silent gasp and wide eyes.

“Um..” She said, and looked nervous and shy. “Are you Yuuri Katsuki?”   
  
Yuuri had never seen the girl before in his life. “Um..” Was all he could say at that moment.

The girls face turned from a gasp to more of a mocking face. “Ha! You are. I can’t believe my Viktor was seduced by someone as clueless as you. Ha. You probably threw yourself on him. Someone like you can’t be with my Viktor!” Then the little girl screamed in a piercing high pitched scream before she ran the other way.

All Yuuri did was stare. – Was he.. talked down to by.. a little girl?

“Oh my god, I am so sorry” A woman ran up after the girl ran off. She was much older than her and had dark circles under her eyes. “She didn’t mean that – Ah, She’s a really big fan of Viktor Nikiforov, she skates because of him, he’s sort of her celebrity crush.. She didn’t mean it.. Im so so sorry!” The woman apologized over and over, “Liz!!” She called out before she offered him a sympathetic smile and ran in the same direction as the girl. From the distance she heard her yell “you can’t just do that! We talked about boundaries

It was right then that Yuuri realized Viktor was kind of like a celebrity. – Of course he was, he had been a fan of Viktor himself. – But he had followed his career his whole life. Of course he was popular. Viktor was someone’s idol. Someone else’s idol.

“I’m the one who he cares about most, though” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

Yuuri let out a sigh and shook his head. – He was too hot to be standing out in the heat.

* * *

 

“It was really weird, I thought she was going to attack me.”

Yuuri was complaining to Viktor as he laid on the couch and looked at the TV. – They were watching Princess Mononoke. This was something Viktor insisted they start doing. Start movies at the exact same time so they can watch them together. Viktor called it their movie dates. This time it was Yuuri’s time to choose the movie and Viktor called him cute because he knew he would choose a Ghibli movie. Yuuri did insist they watch the Japanese version, so even though he didn’t need the subs, he turned them on so he could be the same as Viktor.

“I’m sure it was nothing, you’ll probably never see her again.” Viktor assured him, and Yuuri looked down at his computer screen to see Viktor chewing on a rice cake from a package Yuuri sent him with some of his favorite things, at Viktors insistence. – He also sent Viktor a oil painting he made of his hometown. He also sent him an Ramune, and he laughed the whole time watching Viktor open it. And, also at Viktors insistence, he sent him his favorite hoodie. – Which wasn’t long enough for Viktor but h still wore it in most of his selfies.

“It was just weird, I mean I knew you were popular, but I didn’t know I’d get noticed.” – In the month since they had become official, he hadn’t gotten noticed in real life. He had gained a ton of new instagram followers, and his art blog had gotten a lot more popular. “She said you were the girls celebrity crush.” He shivered a bit. Of course Viktor was someone else’s crush.

“Aww, is my little katsudon jealous?” Viktor looked away from his TV to coo at his boyfriend. – Who just rolled his eyes at the older one. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I promise not to act on any of my fans crushes. Especially little girls? Do you feel better.”

Yuuri answered by holding a finger up to his cam, But which Viktor gasped loudly. But it quickly turned into a laug. Yuuri laughed with him, and they both looked back towards the movie.

A few moments later, there was a knocking at his front door, and Yuuri groaned. – They paused their movies so Yuuri can walk to the door and open it. It was the UPS man, holding a big package in his arms.

“For Yuuri Katsuki?” The man said with a bad pronunciation of his name. Yuuri nodded and signed for it, and dragged the box in the room, closing the door behind him.

“It’s your package.” Yuuri said, and turned his computer so Viktor could see it. It had to be Yuuri’s package, since he was the only one who would send him something from Russia. “Why is it so big?”

Viktor gasped and clapped from his side of the screen. “It took long enough, I sent that a week and a half ago, I got a little carried away.” Viktor said with no shame.

Yuuri set his computer on the floor beside the box and sat in front of it, tugging open the tape.

“Oh my god!” Yuuri gasped as the flaps came open on their own, and stuffed animal literally flew out at him with how packed it was inside it’s box. “Viktor.” Yuuri said as he put his hand over his chest, trying to calm down once he concluded that he wasn’t going to be murdered by a stuffed animal.

“So I got kind of excited?” Viktor said, But still had a wide smile over his lips. “The two stuffed animals is funny. I told the lady at the store I wanted to get something cute for my most important person and she picked out a whole collection. – I actually almost bought them all but I wasn’t going right home right after. Oh! Squeeze the dog one. – Do you like that one? It looks a lot like Vicchan, from the photo you showed me, oh squeeze it.”

Yuuri felt himself getting emotional. Viktor bought him a stuffed animal that looked very close to the own dog he grew up with. And even named after Viktor, but he never told him that Vicchan was actually named after him.

He squeezed it. Viktor’s voice came out of it, saying “Yuuri.” In the calm voice Viktor always had on. It brought a smile to Yuuri’s face, as he looked down at it.

“Squeeze it one more time.” Viktor ordered and Yuuri complied. But this time it was a barking. But not a dog barking. – It was a Viktor barking. A recording of Viktor barking was programmed into the stuffed animal.

“Oh my god.” Yuuri said to him. – Viktor laughed hard, and rolled on his side. Yuuri couldn’t help but to laugh too.

The box had snacks and candy. Some of Viktor’s favorite chips and treats. “Oh! The bright one you just picked up is Churchkhela., it was hard for me to get but its so good, I had to send you some.. I hope they’re still good.”

Yuuri set all of his treats aside, and pulled out something gold. – Viktor sent him one of his medals.

“Viktor, can you just give these away?” Yuuri slid his fingers over the gold medal then looked to Viktor.

“Sure I can, it’s mine. – oh don’t worry, I have a lot, remember?” Viktor sounded a little cocky when he said that. It made Yuuri smile. “Its important to me, and you’re important to me. Watch over it for me, ok?”

Yuuri gave him a smile, and nodded. He didn’t trust himself to talk without getting emotional. – Instead he brought the medal to his lips and gave a kiss. Viktor was staring at him with a gaze that was strong and full of desire. “Why hasn’t science advanced so I can reach my hands through my computer to yours.” Viktor whined as he watched him.

Yuuri gave him a grin and set the medal in a safe spot on the coffee table, and went for a white envelope that was in the box.

“Oh – Ah, don’t freak out too much, ok?” Viktor warned as Yuuri opened the envelope.

And freak out was a little of an understatement.

“I wanted to do something nice. – And you spent a lot of money on your ticket to see me, you didn’t even give the option to pay for it, I have a lot of flyer miles, you know?” Viktor said into the camera.

Yuuri looked down at the paper,

It had a barcode and instructions on the paper:

(1) Artist Alley Booth   
(1) Artist Alley Pass   
(2) Additional Artist Alley Badges.   
Day 1 – Artist alley hours: 11 – 6:30.   
Please arrive in the hall at 9:00 AM for set up. For badge pick up hours please visit our website at anime-expo.org.

Yuuri was pretty sure his face went white.

“Please say something?”

“Viktor—“ Was all he could think to say in the current moment.

“It’s extreme, but I know it was coming up, and I heard you saying one day you really wanted a booth there so you can make some money off your art for once, And I thought you’d like it, please like it, I mean, it wasn’t that much money..”

“Not that much money..” Yuuri repeated him. – He knew for a fact that the last time he checked on the prices for an Artist Alley booth at AX was 600 dollars. Not to mention the additional prices for the extra passes.

“Yuuri.. Be happy.. I didn’t get to give you a birthday present. Happy birthday.” Yuuri felt selfish. Yuuri felt happy. But Yuuri felt bad for feeling happy. – He couldn’t help the smile that came over his face. “There is the smile I love so much.”

“I-“ Yuuri’s voice was still big. – It was the day before he was set to go to Russia. It would be a good chance for extra money while he was away.. “Thank you, Viktor..” He told him.

Then Yuuri blushed, and looked around, as if he wasn’t alone in his apartment and leaned forward pressing a kiss to the webcam.

“Yuuri stop being so cute.” Viktor told him, and did the same. – It was something Viktor had only done once, and Yuuri felt to embarrassed to kiss his webcam back. He said, save the kisses for when you first see me.

Yuuri was getting – No, No. Yuuri had an artist alley booth at Anime Expo. A place he loved going every year because it reminded him of home. – He had already decided to skip this year since he was going to visit Russia.

And that hit him. – He was going to anime expo. He had a booth at artist alley. – In two weeks.

“Viktor, the con is in two weeks.”

“You were happy a second ago, go back to being happy.”

Then Yuuri started hyperventilating. “Two weeks.. I have to get prints, merch. Oh my god I have so much to draw, I have to make keychains, buttons. I need a card! Where can I get cards? Oh my god, Viktor people prepare for this all year and I am here two weeks before the con, just barely. Oh my god.” Yuuri spoke to fast, and started rambling in Japanese.

“Yuuri, Yuuri Breathe. It’s okay. – It’s okay. You’ll get everything, I promise, and I’ll help as much as I can, just breathe baby, ok? Oh there’s more in the box, look in the box.” Viktor tried to say, and Yuuri did.

He looked down in the box and pulled out a red and white Jacket. It was the same jacket he had worn to all of his competitions with a RU over the chest. Representing team Russia.

“Viktor, don’t you need this?” Yuuri asked him.

“It’s easy to get a new one, I wanted you to have that one.”

Yuuri smiled, and despite being warm even in his apartment, he slid it over his arms and wore it.

It made Viktor smile brightly, and reached his arms out to the camera, but grabbed his phone instead, and took a picture of his screen. “Ah, I needed a new phone wallpaper.”

Yuuri gave a shy smile, and reached for a bag that was at the bottom of the box. “Why is this wrapped separately?” Viktor’s reaction was different this time. He sat up straighter, and had a different type of smile on his face.

Yuuri opened it without Viktor reacting, and his eyes widened as he saw was in it.

One dildo. One buttplug (wrapped around that was a USB cable?). And one bottle of lube.

He didn’t have to look at himself, or even feel the heat on his cheeks to know that his face was blushing. His face was on fire. Because Viktor got him.. Sex toys?

“The dildo is my size. – Oh! Turn the plug on!”

“Viktor.. What.. Why, what I- This is..”

But Viktor whined, and Yuuri shakily picked the black plug up. HUSH was engraved in the end of it. – He unwrapped it’s cable from the body of it and he flicked it on. He heard Viktor shuffling around and in a second the plug vibrated to life. It made Yuuri jump, and he dropped it.

“It’s controlled by an APP. – By me.” Viktor said, and waved his phone in front of the camera. “It.. I found it and, I can control it from far away, it will make our sexual life seem more real than sitting in front of a camera.” He explained. Yuuri could see the faint blush that was on Viktor’s face.

He felt embarrassed, but he felt excited. He felt happy. He felt wanted.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, I wanna seee.” Viktor cooed through the camera. – Yuuri had moved all of his new stuff to his bedroom. – He locked his bedroom door, and set Viktor to rest on his pillow, as he had his knees arched up, rubbing his new dildo against his hole.

Viktor wanted to try out their new toys. – Viktor knew he couldn’t use the plug right away, though. Viktor also insisted that he take off everything except for his jacket.

He had slicked up the dildo with the lube, and rubbed some around his hole, as he was instructed. – He whined at the cold sensation and slid the tip against him. – He would never admit it aloud, but this wasn’t the first time he’d done this sort of … play. But the last time he did it he was locked in his room in Detroit with a smaller dildo he gotten as a joke on his birthday and he was a little tipsy, thinking of Viktor. This time he actually had Viktor. Staring at him with his lustful eyes and his smooth and calm voice.

“Yuuri, turn around, please? Let me see?” Viktor asked again.

Yuuri hesitated, but he did as he was told. He couldn’t look at Viktor as he turned, showing Viktor himself. He pressed his cheek into his mattress, his knees were spread wide and his knuckles were clenching around his dildo, moving the tip back and moving it inside again, a moan leaving his mouth, pressing his face in his sheets to muffle his moan.

“Oh god, Yuuri, you’re so beautiful. I can look at that ass all day.” Viktor purred to him. “Slide it in a little more, open up for me, please?”

Yuuri let out a shaky moan and did. – He felt himself being stretched. It burned but the pleasure shot through his body. He could hardly thing straight.

“Oh god, look at you. I can’t wait to see what will happen when it’s me that’s sliding inside you and not silicone.” Viktor told him.

Yuuri moaned as he couldn’t help but move himself down on the dildo, he closed his eyes and saw Viktor. – It was Viktor who he was lowering himself down on. It was Viktor who was filling him. It was Viktor who was stretching him and sending the thrill through his body.

“Let’s try the plug?” Viktor said suddenly. – It caused Yuuri to turn his head back with concern, feeling himself clench around the dildo. “It’s okay.. If it’s too much, you don’t have to say yes.. I’d like to watch you unfold.. by hand.. as much as I can from so far away.”

Viktors words sent a shock down his spine and a ball of energy shot through him. – He reached for where he put the plug and grabbed at the lube, slicking it up with his shaky hands.

“Ahh Yuuri, You make me feel so good. Look at you, Look at what you do to me..” Viktor whispered to him, as Yuuri took ahold of the dildo that was inside him, easing it out of him. He slid it out with a moan and smirked.

He grabbed the end of the Butt plug tightly. He rubbed it against the end of his hole and pressed it against him. It wasn’t big. It was small and perfect for Yuuri, who hadn’t been stretched all that large. His breathing picked up as he free hand clutched the side of his bed, tugging at it as the pleasure took over his body.

His eyes closed as he slid it inside, letting a moan free. A moan that was slightly louder than before, and he prayed that Phichit wasn’t home.

“Sit up, Yuuri, Look at me.” Viktor asked him, as his toes curled.

He did as he was told, he couldn’t help but whine when he sat up, and looked at his boyfriend. He felt the pressure of the plug as he sat and looked into his eyes with watery eyes.

“Look at you, your red face and the lust all over your face. God, I can’t wait to grab you and memorize the feel of your body.”

Viktor’s hands slid over his phone, and he felt a vibration. Even the smallest vibration filled his head with ecstasy and pleasure. He couldn’t help but move his hips against his bed, grinding against it.

“God, baby. You’re so beautiful.. touch yourself.” And Yuuri listened. He couldn’t help but to listen. He was dying to touch himself.

Viktor turned the vibration up higher and he didn’t take long for him to come undone. He came after a few tugs of his cock, whining out Viktor’s name. – His world was circling and the only thing he could see was Viktor.

He saw Viktors smirk, and warm eyes.

* * *

 

Viktor had posted the picture of Yuuri in his jacket on Instagram. All the caption had was a red heart emoji. Yuuri was smiling wide at a picture of himself for almost 30 minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i updating too fast? I am so invested right now in this i cant stop writing, whoops.   
> This is kinda a transitioning chapter, preview of summer maybe? 
> 
> Oh, i know im a total weeb for making yuuri go to AX but its the best con in america and everyone should go at least once. Or you can be like me and go every year. 
> 
> poll: Who wants a bonus chapter in Viktors POV?


	8. Bonus: Viktor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apperantly everyone wants a viktor POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is an excited popper.

> **A. Viktor and the box of wonder.**

Viktor crossed his arms over his body as he looked down at the pile that he had made on his bed of possible good to send in his care package to Yuuri. Makkachin sat next to him, resting his head on the edge of his piled bed and looked up at Viktor with the same look Yuuri would probably give him when he opens the box.

“What? Yuuri deserves much more than this.” Viktor told his dog, then looked at his bed once more, then at the box he had on the floor. “Maybe I’ll get a bigger box.”

Viktor nodded and kneeled over his bed, moving some treats out of the way, and picked up his medal and a teddy bear. – The bear didn’t even fit in the box he had. “Yep. We need another box.”

XX

Fifteen minutes later he was in the same position with a much bigger box at his feet. He smiled wide as he set the teddy bear and the already recorded puppy in the box.

“Isn’t it cute that Yuuri named is dog after me?” Viktor said to the puppy before he set it carefully at the bottom of the box. “Im sure Yuuri is too shy to admit it, but he did. Im sure of it.” He explained to his own dog this time. Then his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. “Unless he had another Viktor in his life?” He questioned, then whined. “No, that’s stupid. Im the only Viktor for our Yuuri.” Viktor said, with a wide smile, and moved in to stuffing the box with it’s treats.

He wore his jacket all day so it would smell like Viktor. “This isn’t weird, right?” He asked Makkachin next. His dog only looked up at him. “I mean, his jacket smelled like Yuuri. It’s sweet.” Viktor grinned and folded his jacket up in the box and his medal, along with too many key chains he collected over the years. A framed picture of him and Makkachin and the little white envelope.

Viktor smiled at the envelope. “Yuuri will freak out, huh?” Viktor said aloud, yet had his huge smile over his face. Yuuri deserved this. Yuuri deserved everything. “It’s all I could do from all the way over here.” Viktor whispered to the envelope and pressed his lips to it, nodding. Then slid it in the box.

He reached in his pile again, and picked up the silk back he had wrapped up earlier. Feeling his own face feeling flushed. – This was another thing that would make Yuuri freak out. Viktor hoped in a good way. Viktor knew in a good way. He couldn’t wait to see the pink come over his boyfriends face when he opened that part. – That should be the last thing Yuuri pulled out. Viktor dug everything out, and set the cloth at the bottom of the box.

“But should I tell Yuuri I used them first?” He wondered outside, and searched for where he put his packing tape. Makkachin barked at him. “I washed them after!!” Viktor whined at his dog. His dog only turned and padded his way out to the living room.

Was he being scolded?

XX

Viktor didn’t realize how heavy his box was until he got it out of the car and tugged it to the post office. Did he ever put anything heavy into the box? No?

He did end up throwing random Knick knacks he had laid around his flat in the box. He complained to himself. He should have made Yuri come with him.

“It’ll get confusing when Yuuri comes to visit.” He mumbled to himself as he walked up to the teller.

The teller was older, and she looked annoyed. He was sure the older woman wanted to hit him just by one look on his face, though. Viktor still greeted her with his bright smile and waved to her.

“I need to send this to California.” Viktor said with his smile. Her stone face didn’t waver.

“Address.” Even her voice was cold. The nice summer day was freezing over.

“Right” Viktor dug in his pockets until he found the paper he wrote with Yuuri’s address. – He had already memorized it himself. And might have googled what his apartment was like and the area he was in. And might have googled the closest way from the airport it was.

The mean lady typed at her computer and printed out a label, slapping it on the package, too roughly.

“Oh! Can you mark it as fragile? It’s delicate.” She just grunted, and turned back to her computer. Viktor rocked on his heels as she worked. “It’s for my boyfriend. See, he sent me a package and I’m sending him one. It was very exciting.”

She looked up at him with her cold eyes. “Fascinating.”

Viktor smiled wide at her. “Isn’t it?”

“International shipping takes 10 days. Or sooner. But I wont get my hopes up.”

Viktor nodded and looked down at his package again, and leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of the box. “Find Yuuri well.” He ordered the box, and nodded.

The woman slapped a fragile sticker on the box over where Viktor kissed it. Viktor frowned as he stepped back and looked up at her.

Viktor thought it must be sad going through life that unhappy. “3,000 Rubles.”

Viktor left the post office with a smile on his face, overpaid for his package, and excited for 10 day to pass.

> * * *
> 
>   
>  **B. Viktor and his disastrous cleaning adventures**.

Viktor had every window in his apartment open, the soundtrack to Howls Moving Castle on in the background and was dramatically laid across his couch, exhausted.

He had only been cleaning for 30 minutes. Maybe he could call for someone after all. – He whined and flopped on his back, pulling his phone from his sweats. – It was 4 in the evening. That meant that it was 3 AM for Yuuri. Viktor sighed again. He was tired of time zones.

“Just a few weeks.” Viktor told himself, and unlocked his phone. It was a week and a half, actually. Viktor had a countdown on his home screen to the hour Yuuri’s flight would come in. He had two alarms set for the time he has to wake up that day.

He opened snapchat and clicked on Yuuri’s name. He held his phone above his face and made the kissy face at him and typed ’11 days!!” and hit send. He’d have his face to wake up to now. – He grinned and got up from the couch, suddenly with a surge of energy. “I have to make this apartment perfect for Yuuri.” He shouted into the open apartment. Makkachin barked back a bark of encouragement for Viktor. Viktor rewarded him with head pats.

XX

Viktor’s heart cracked when he heard his dog whine when he pulled his doggy bed out from his room and moved it into the living room. – Makkachin was whining and following Viktor as he moved him to a cozy spot in the living room.

“Oh don’t look at me with those eyes, you don’t even sleep in your bed anyway.” Viktor said to his dog. “Im sorry, but when Yuuri comes, I can’t have you watching us while I pleasure him.” Viktor’s tone was stern, and nodded. “Look, I put your bed in a nice cozy corner by the heater, and the sun shines right down to where you lay. You’ll be okay.” Viktor leaned down and pat over his head, with a smile.

His phone vibrated from his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a snapchat reply. It sent a thrill though his body. “Look, Yuuri is awake!” Viktor jumped, and opened his snap.

It was Yuuri curled up in bed. He was wearing his RU jacket and hugging his pillow close. No, Viktor wasn’t jealous of his pillow. It was captioned, ‘I’m not awake’ With the time on the middle. – As every other of the snaps Yuuri sent him, Viktor took a screenshot. – Another one came right away, Yuuri pulled on a sleepy smile and had the peace sign up this time, ‘I cant wait.’ It said.

Butterflies came to life in Viktors stomach and he sent back a snap of him blowing a kiss, then looked down at his dog. Makkachin wasn’t as excited as Viktor was in that moment.

“Fine, you can sleep in bed, but only until Yuuri comes!” He said sternly, then skipped back to his room to continue his cleaning.

XX

Viktor came to the conclusion while he was cleaning his apartment, that he lived alone. – He didn’t have enough.. anything for two people to live in his apartment. He took a break from cleaning to go down to the store.

He liked Svetlanas market because it was down the corner from his house so he didn’t have to loose his parking spot. You could buy anything from there, and no one complained that he brought his dog.

Well.. Aside from Svetlana.

“Nikiforov, you had better have that on a leash!” She shouted from around her cigarette as soon as he walked in the store.

Viktor didn’t stop, going straight for the carts, and grabbed one. “Uh huh. Uh huh” He said, and waved his hands towards her register, but went right for the aisles.

“We definitely need another pillow, right? I can’t believe I only have one. – Well. I have that body pillow I have.” He shook his head and threw a memory foam pillow from the shelf and put it in his cart. “We’ll get another one anyway And he continued on down the isle.

“Ah blanket! I only have my comforter” Viktor mumbled and walked down the row until he got to the blankets. “Well, we’ll share a blanket. – But it gets cold at night time, so what if he needs another one? I’ll get one just in case.” Viktor chose a deep purple blanket and threw it in his cart.

Viktor walked up and down the store throwing things in his cart that he thought Yuuri would like.

“Oh hangers! I don’t have enough hangers for his clothes.” Then Viktor looked down at Makkachin and gasped. “Oh, does my closet have enough room? Maybe it should get a wardrobe..” Makkachin barked up at him, and Viktor nodded. “You’re right, that’s a bit extra.” Viktor sighed, and threw a packet of black hangers in his cart.

When Viktor felt like he had enough, he went to the register.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to bring the dog with you?” She hissed as she started scanning his items.

“He likes it here, and he has a name, Makkachin, come on Svetlana, Makkachin.” Viktor said, and pronounced out his name.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Makkachin. “He leaves hair and paw prints on my floors. And he smells like dog.”

Viktor gasped loudly at his, shaking his head fast. “I use the most expensive shampoo on him! Oh, she didn’t mean that.” He leaned down and rubbed over his face. “Bark at her, Growl.” He ordered. All Makkachin did was continue to stare up at her happily with his tongue waving out.

“I’m very frightened.” Svetlana had no emotion in her voice as she said the words. “Pay me and leave huh?”

Viktor did, and very happily, and with no feeling in his arms, lugged his bags back to his apartment.

“Yuuri will like this.” Viktor told Makkachin happily and smiled wide. – He came back with a pillow, a blanket, a small throw blanket, another table mat, another towel, bigger sized shampoo and conditioner. A second toothbrush, hangers, and apron, and some more food to stock his cupboards with.

He also had a new wardrobe on his Amazon shopping cart, but he didn’t tell Makkachin that.

* * *

 

> **C. Viktor and his fun filled day at the rink.**

  
Viktor couldn’t sit still as he waited for his slot at practice, basically bouncing on the bench as he watched Georgi practice his routine. – Viktor was jumpy and giving excessive hugs to everyone.

Three days. It was just three days until Yuuri would come in. Three days until he would have Yuuri to himself for a whole month. Where he would get to hold Yuuri, and kiss Yuuri and make love to Yuuri, and show Yuuri his city, and not have to worry about keeping his phone or laptop always charged. He wouldn’t have to get angry about time zones, he wouldn’t have to deal with bad wifi connections or bad service. Instead of watching Yuuri fall asleep through a screen he’d get to hold him as he fell asleep.

“Im so excited!!” He yelled out again and kicked his feet.

“Shut up!” Yuri yelled at him from his side, the tapping at his phone stopping.

Viktor looked over at his rink mate. “Oh Yuri, someday you’ll fall madly in love and you wont be so grouchy anymore, just you wait.” Viktor told the blonde and rubbed his hand over his hair.

“You’re disgusting.” Yuri spat at him, and moved to the row behind him.

“It will get very confusing when he comes and I bring him to practice with me.” He rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked over at the woman at his other side who was half asleep and staring into her phone. “Mila! Let’s rename Yuri, we have to.”

“WHAT?” Yuuri yelled and threw his most threating dirty look at Viktor.

Mila suddenly woke up and grinned, jumping up. “Yes!”

“Yuri can’t be Yuri because Yuuri is Yuuri and Yuuri is older.” Viktor nodded, then turned around to examine him.

“Exactly!” Mila encouraged him.

“What does that even mean?”

“Koneko!” Viktor shouted out.

Mila shot it down. “Japanese boyfriend is teaching him new words.” Mila said, and it brought Viktor’s mouth into a pout. “We need something that resembles Yuri, but isn’t exactly Yuri”

“Just call me Yuri and don’t bring your boyfriend around her-“

Viktor cut him off, “YURIO.” He shouted and jumped up. “It’s perfect.”

“Yurio” Mila repeated. Then pumped her fist in the air. “I like it. Yurioo” She sang.

Viktors phone vibrated from it’s spot on the bench. – It was a snapchat from Yuuri. It was a selfie of him, surrounded by wrapped boxes and clothes all over his room. He was sure some of that was some of things he’s gotten ready for the con. He was holding up the number 3 though. 3 days.

Viktor grinned, and laced his skates, taking off for the ice before Georgi left.

“VIKTOR, AGAIN?” Yakov screamed, but Viktor took off into a spin. – Only he missed his landing and landed face into the wall.

He couldn’t bring himself to care. Yuuri was coming in 3 days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had alot more fun with this than i thought i would. - It did take me all day, though.  
> Your comments give me life. Thank you 
> 
> PS. I totally didn't name the store after my fav non-ghallager from shameless ha ha ha 
> 
> im awful at time zones, i have an inside source who said i did it right, but sorry for the past change. xoxo 
> 
> ps i want to try to update tomorrow but if i dont then the day after. i love you all.
> 
> poll no 2. who do you guys ship Phichit with?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its AX day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this up last night, but i babysat my demon neice and was exaugst. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my roommate for my weeb translations and to sarah for reciting the whole shia lebuf motivational speach. Bless ur soul. And everyone else for (insert reason why u rock here) 
> 
>  
> 
> Damare - shut up   
> heiki heiki - it's ok, is ok (smth like that)   
> solntse / солнце = sun

Yuuri was.. exhausted. – It took 3 trips for him and Minami to get everything from the car and to their booth. – Which Yuuri was happy he was placed on a corner booth so he wasn’t cramped in the asles of the shops, and because of the placement Phichit decided the night before they would name their booth Katsuki’s Korner. – Yuuri thought it was cliché but they made the signs anyway.

Yuuri was amazed they had managed to get prints in time. He was amazed he managed to get anything in time. – He was actually curious how they did because Phichit picked up the phone and called someone one day, and then slowly turned to Yuuri and said ‘I know a guy’ Then he shrugged and went back to rubbing his face against his hamster. – It was then Yuuri wondered if Phichit was human.

He also wondered where Phichit was because it was 15 minutes until Artist Alley opened and he still wasn’t there. – He also wasn’t answering his phone. Someone else who wasn’t answering their phone? Viktor.

He flipped over to his dual clock widget that was on his phone and it told him that it was only 9 pm for him. Yuuri made a face and set his phone down on the desk again. He hadn’t even gotten one message since Yuuri went to bed, and that was Viktor in a public waiting area making a kissy face at the camera.

Yuuri looked up as Minami ran back to the table. “I ran up the whole exhibitor and artist lot. His car wasn’t here.”

Now, Yuuri was starting to panic. He grabbed his phone again and Minami moved to organize the piles of boxes they built behind them. – There were two people that were capable of calming Yuuri down in that moment, if only one of them would answer their damn phone.

“Oh, Yuuri, Heiki, Heiki. He’s probably gone to the wrong parking lot. You know he gets confused a lot.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and was sent to voice mail again. He was about to start shouting into his phone when he stood in front of the table.

Phichit Chulanont, his Thai best friend was standing before him dressed as sailor moon. – The wig looked natural on him… how?

Yuuri leaned over and looked up at his friend, who was posing with the peace sign at his eyes. “did you shave your legs?” Yuuri asked him, blinking .

His face lit up at his as he nodded his head quickly. “I did! Thank you for noticing!! You know, last time I saw Chris at a competition he said I should but I never did until I decided to cosplay Usagi, but look, they’re so smooth, feel them!”

“I am not going to feel your legs.” Yuuri stood his ground.

Phichit yelled it louder the next time.

“I want to feel them!!” Minami shouted and jumped around the table to rub his hands over Phichit’s shaved legs. “Woow. So smooth.”

Phichit put his leg down and took out his phone to take a selfie. – Probably right to positing it on his instagram. Yuuri’s eyes rolled as he checked his own phone. – Still nothing. He clicked on Viktor’s messages and frowned. It still said sent. Not even delivered. Where was he?

Yuuri didn’t have much more time to stress over it, because AX Staff told them they were opening the doors. And the stampede of cosplayers and weeaboos entered the hall.

* * *

 

“IT’S THE WHEEL OF SIN, THE WHEEL OF SIN. EVERYONE LIVES FOR OUR WHEEL OF SIN.” Phichit sang to the crowd. – The wheel of sin. Another one of his friends wonderful ideas. “Hi! Do you want to spin the wheel of sin? Yes you do, ok so how it works is you buy a print and we let you spin the wheel of sin. – And under the wheel of sin is an adorable little not so good drawing that our very special artist Yuuri Katsuki will draw with his permanent market in a not so aesthetically pleasing way anywhere you choose.” Phichit smiled wide at the girl and she just shrugged, and bought a print.

“Hey, you know if this skating thing never works out, im pretty sure you can get a job in sales.” Yuuri told him, as the girl browsed through his prints.

“Huh, I should put it on my resume. Special talent: sell the wheel of sin on the costumers.” He nodded and curled his fingers through his wig.

“It’s always best to keep your options open.” They both laughed.

The girl ended up buying a watercolor underwater scene he did awhile back. – She was way too excited to spin the wheel of sin, though.

The wheel of sin had 6 sections. One was a shark, one was a penis with a happy face. One was Edward Elric, one was a cat, one was a chibi devil and one was a dinosaur. – When the girl spun she landed on the happy face penis. – she requested it to be on her phone case.

As Yuuri was drawing it, the girl turned to Phichit. “Aren’t you the Thai ice skater?”

Phichit’s eyes lit up and nodded. “I am.”

“Oh! I was rooting for you last season, you should have gone to the grand prix finals. The judging sucks.” She complemented him, and was smiling way to big.

Yuuri gave her the phone back and bowed his head at her.

“Don’t worry. This year I’m definitely going.”

She smiled wide and nodded, collecting her things and ran off to meet with her friends again.

“Huh” Minami said, as he counted out the money into the money jar. “I’ve noticed a lot of people today asking about ice skating and noticing Phichit.”

“It probably has to do with the Ice Skating anime that came out last winter.” Yuuri answer, shrugging. “I heard they even have a rink cosplay set, and a big event.”

Phichit nodded and crossed his arms. “I’ll have to watch this anime.”

Yuuri was amazed he hadn’t already. – Yuuri’s phone buzzed from it’s spot on the charger, as Phichit baited another group to spin the wheel of sin. Yuuri grabbed his phone and he finally put a huge smile on.

Viktor’s face lit up his phone.

“Viktor, I been trying to call you all day.” Yuuri answered, and relief washed over him.

“Yuuriii.” He whined into the phone. “I’ve been trying to get inside for 10 minutes but they keep telling me I need a pass, but I told them, I bought the booth and they said I need a pass, so I go to get a pass and they said it’s already been picked up.” He whined again, then spoke sharply in Russian at whoever he was arguing with in the background.

Yuuri’s eyebrow raised. “A pass for what?”

“Anime expo?”

Now Yuuri’s heart picked up again and he shot up from his seat, startling some people browsing in the process.

“Here?”

“Surprise!”

“What entrance?” Yuuri was already throwing his sharpie at Minami and telling him to take over.

“South?” Yuuri dropped his phone on the table and took off away from the table. – Stopping at the entrance and running back, yanking the extra pass that was around a box, Then ran for the exit again. Ignoring the howling that was clearly coming from his friends.

He wasn’t far from the south entrance. – He was sure he ruined many pictures and bumped into many cosplayers. – But he couldn’t stop running. He couldn’t bring himself to stop moving. – He only stopped when he got to the exit door, ready to shout at everyone for moving so slow through them.

He saw him through the glass, pacing anxiously outside and biting on his nail.

Yuuri moved back and fourth before he could move through the crowd and ran outside, running up to home, stopping some inches away. He stared at Viktor in the flesh, 185 centimeters, his silvery hair shining in the sun, holding sunglasses in his hand, showing off his long eyelashes.

“Yuuri.” He spoke, and held his arms out for him. – That was all it took.

He ran, he ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped himself around Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. His boyfriend, he was there with his boyfriend. His boyfriend was wrapping his arms tightly around his body and holding him against his body.

“I-I cant believe..” Yuuri said to him. Tried to say. What could he say? Whatever he was going to say wouldn’t come out.

“Sh.” Was all Viktor said, and he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. – Yuuri had thought of what their first kiss would be like. – It could be fireworks, or it could be dull. Viktor could have realized with the kiss that he wasn’t the one. – That Yuuri was just a fan. That he was there for convenience to ease his loneliness, though starting this from another country definitely didn’t ease any loneliness. – It kept Yuuri up at night. He feared it, he cried over it. The kiss needed to mean something.

When Viktor closed any distance they had left, fireworks exploded on his lips. The fireworks danced and his world spun. Every spark that could have went through his body did.

They pulled away, and Yuuri felt a tear on his cheek, though it wasn’t his. “You’re crying.”

“I haven’t felt this happy in a very long time.” Viktor whispered, and pecked his lips again. And for a third time. And a fourth. “I’m loosing my balance.” Viktor mumbled into him.

Yuuri didn’t realize that Viktor was holding him up. He didn’t realize that his legs wrapped protectively and needily around his boyfriend. He didn’t realize when Viktor did fall backwards, and he hit the ground.

It hurt.

He didn’t care. Viktor continued to cling his arms around Yuuri. He continued to hold his body closely and pressed his soft skin into Yuuri’s smooth hair.

“U-um..” They heard someone say. “You guys can’t do that here.” Probably a staff member.

“Hey!” Someone else’s voice came out. Viktor’s arms wrapped tighter around Yuuri’s waist. “Let them be.”

“This is more romantic than any movie.” Someone else. – Then someone clapped. Yuuri’s face went pink, and Viktor’s fingers moved up to brush against his cheeks.

“Maybe we should move.” Yuuri whispered. Viktor kissed him again, and nodded, rubbing his cheeks.

“As much as I love your body clinging to mine with everything you have, I can’t get up without you moving off me.” Viktor whispered against his lips.

Yuuri ignored his face heating, and got up from Viktor, but Viktor moved his hand to Yuuri’s clinging his long fingers around his own.

“Was that a bit dramatic?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor. (!! Looking up at Viktor!! In person!!)

Viktor grinned, and shook his head. “Never, babe. Never.” He pressed his lips into Yuuri’s head, and Yuuri almost bumped into a security guard while he pulled Viktor towards the entrance.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor once they got through bag check, noticing Viktor wouldn’t let go of his hand, even then. “Not that I’m not eternally grateful to see you right now, I’m flying in tomorrow, you wasted money?”

“Oh Yuuri.” Viktor told him, and swung their arms. “Extra time with you isn’t a waste. Besides, I was getting impatient. I have a lot of frequent flyer miles and it’s a 20 hour flight. I didn’t want you to miss me when you were on it. “

Yuuri couldn’t help but to laugh at him, tugging him towards artist alley. “Thank you for the kind sacrifice.”

They both laughed, and walked towards the booth.

Phichit and Minami were finishing up a sale when Yuuri and Viktor walked up. Viktor had a big smile on his face. “Phichit!! Give me a hug!!” Viktor flung himself at his best friend, while still holding onto Yuuri’s hand, grinning. “Thank you for keeping it a secret. Also tell Celestiano thank you for picking me up from LAX. Oh my, it was a mad house there, I would have gotten lost.” He said and patted him on the back several times.

“You knew?” Yuuri accused his friend. Who only laughed loudly and spun his fingers around his wig again.

“And you must be Minami.. The one who got my Yuuri drunk.”

Minami didn’t listen to Viktor’s words and sprung his small body around that table. “Oh my god, it’s actually Viktor Nikiforov. Oh, I am such a huge fan. You know, I know you were dating Yuuri online, but still a part of me didn’t believe you actually existed, like, it’s not everyday someone as obsessed with you as Yuuri was actually manages to snags that person, but Yuuri did, holy shit. Oh! Where are my manners.” He grabbed Viktors free hand and shook it quickly. “But really you’re dead of you hurt our Yuuri.”

“Minami!” Yuuri whined, “Damare” He hissed at him.

Then Viktor grabbed at Yuuri again and left a big wet kiss on his cheek. “I love when he yells in Japanese”

* * *

 

Viktor went to explore the exhibit hall, saying he promised Yurio he’d bring him a gift if he covered for him for skipping out on practice again. They moved Minami in charge of attracting costumers and Phichit gave him his sailor moon wig.

Yuuri was sketching on his pad when Phichit set a drink down for him on the table, sitting in the chair next to him. “Look at our Yuuri, he’s so in love.”

He turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Love?”

“It’s written on your very readable face.”

Yuuri laughed and went back to his sketch. He’d more call it a doodle. “we’ve only been together two months. And we just met in person for the first time today, could you call it love that early?”

Phichit laughed, crossing his arms. “It’s La, La, La, La, La, Love.” He sand to him, and nodded. “It’s okay to admit it, You know, I’ve known you for a few years now.”

“4”

“Right, 4? Really? Seems longer.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Whatever. 4 years, and I’ve never seen you happier than you have been since you’ve been with Viktor. I’ve never seen you happier than I did when you saw him for the first time today. I mean, it’s nice. You deserve to be happy. I know you only came to California for me.”

Yuuri shot his head up. “That’s not true. I like it here.”

“You don’t have to lie, you hate it here. I know, and im very grateful that you came here with me because I would be lost if I didn’t make the step without you, but, you have to do things for you sometimes. And you have to make decisions for you, even though it means it’ll be inconvenient for others. – And you are. And I’m glad.”

Yuuri smiled, and looked at his friend. Then gave him a hug.

“Oh this is rare. Let’s take a best friends selfie. 1,2,3,” – Leave it to Phichit to always be ready for a selfie.

“Yuuuri!!” Viktor yelled, running over to the booth. – His hands were full. He had two huge bags on his arms, and Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, there was so many things, I am sad I didn’t get more money converted. Look! I got us all. Kig—Well, im not sure how to pronounce them. “

Viktor pulled a kigarumi from his bag. – It was a dog. “Oh a kigarumi!!” Minami smiled wide.

“I got little Minami a dinosaur. It’s red, matches his hair.” Minami smiled wide, and took the dinosaur kigarumi from him. “And I got me the dog. Of course, and Oh I found a hamster one for Phichit.”

“yes!!” He jumped in his seat.

“And for Yuuri I got a little piggy because he’s my cute piglet.”

“Viktorrr” Yuuri whined.

“Put them on!!” Viktor said, urging them. – Minami was already in his. Phichit wasted no time to put it on. “Yuuri, you’ll look adorable.” Viktor grinned at him, and Yuuri put it on.

He was very comfortable. – And Viktor looked very cute as a dog.

Phichit wasted no time taking pictures.

* * *

 

It was nearing six, and Viktor was sitting in the seat next to Yuuri, his legs slung over Yuuri’s his hands playing with his hair.

“You guys could probably go.” Phichit said to them as he finished a sale.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow and looked at him. “We’re open for another 30 minutes?”

“Plus cleanup, besides, Viktor must be insanely jetlagged, and both of you have an early flight tomorrow. Minami and I can finish up and I’ll take him home. Though, I am going to go to the rink for some extra training tonight, but I’ll be here to drop off what we made and take you guys in the morning.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, who did look half asleep. And nodded. “Okay. Don’t skate too hard, though. You worked a lot today.”

He laughed, nodding. “Don’t worry, I’ll take a cut for me and Minami before we hand it off to the artist.” He grinned. And Yuuri laughed. He wouldn’t expect any less.

* * *

 

Yuuri wouldn’t let Viktor drive back to his apartment. Half because Viktor did look like he was going to pass out at any time and Yuuri still wasn’t finished paying off his car. And second because Viktor wouldn’t tell him how he knew the way to his house. – Viktor didn’t mind too much once he saw carmageddon on the 110 freeway. He also got to keep his hands in Yuuri’s hair the whole time, so he stopped complaining.

He unlocked his apartment and let him in, flipping on the lights.

“Wow!” Viktor gasped at his apartment, inspecting his living room, then walking in the kitchen. “Oh you have so many cooking appliances. I don’t have this many.” Then it seemed like panic came on his face. “Oh I don’t have this many! I mean I have pots and pans and a few things but. Oh, we can go shopping when we get home.” He assured Yuuri.

Yuuri only raised an eyebrow. “I don’t really use them all. Phichit likes to cook and he buys them on impulse.”

“Ohh.” He continued to search through the apartment.

Yuuri followed him. “Viktorr, you’ve seen this place before. I showed you every room.”

“Yes, but it’s different in person. I get to stand in and inspect where you’re living. “ He flashed Yuuri a smile, and continued. Until he got to Yuuri’s room. “Can I go in?”

“My room?” He nodded. “You don’t have to ask.” He said to Viktor. Who grinned, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Yuuri opened his door and let them inside. – And Viktor smiled, walking in his room. “Look at this. I’m inside of Yuuri’s room.” He smiled wide and ran his fingers over his desk and his chair. “This is where I got you off for the first time.” Viktor smirked at Yuuri, who moved to sit on his bed, and blushed.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Yuuri asked him. And Viktor nodded.

“I’m very tempted to drag you in the shower with me, But I don’t have that much self control, and I don’t want to fuck you, not yet.”

Yuuri nodded, putting his phone on the charger, then realized what he said, and looked up at him. He didn’t want to fuck him? – Has he not felt the spark? The fireworks like Yuuri?

Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks and pecked his lips, laughing lightly. “Oh, my solntse. I can see the panic written all over your face. I mean, when we make love the right way, it will be perfect. And you will feel it the next day, and I wont make you sit on a 20 hour flight while you sit on the long flight while you’re sore.” Viktor told him, calming Yuuri with another kiss.

Yuuri looked up at him and gave a smile. Then nodded and reached to brush his fingers over his cheeks. “Okay.” He told him, in the softest voice.

Yuuri sent him to the hall bathroom, giving him a pair of his sweats that were too big for him and an oversized t-shirt, and Yuuri changed into his pjs, and moved to the bathroom in Phichit’s room to pee and brush his teeth. – Stopping to take some baby carrots out of Phichit’s mini fridge and fed some to his hamsters, watching them spin in their wheels.

Yuuri yawned, and stretched, padding back to his room, but stopped by the bathroom door. He could hear the sound of water and Viktor singing in Russian. – His voice was calm, and smooth and pure. Yuuri wondered if there was anything Viktor couldn’t to. He leaned in and set his ear on the door, listening more to his voice as he showered. His eyes closing as it calmed him.

He got startled as his voice came to an abrupt stop and the shower stopped. – He jumped back, hoping to whatever deity was in the atmosphere he didn’t hit his arm against the wall like he was sure he did, and went back to his room.

Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest and pulled back his blankets from the bed. It was warm, they wouldn’t need another blanket. Then he put his hands over his cheeks and pressed them. This would be the first time he was sleeping in the same bed as Viktor, despite how many times he had fallen asleep with Viktor on skype. – It still brought a big smile to his face.

He started pacing in his room. He wondered what side of the bed Viktor liked most. If he wanted his own pillow or would he steal Yuuri’s. He wondered if Viktor snored in his sleep or talked in his sleep. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if HE snored in his sleep or talked in his sleep. He crouched down and pressed his face in his knees. Viktor had been with him for half of the day. Viktor had been kissing him and holding onto him and 75% of their time today Viktor was attached to Yuuri. It hit him right then that he was with Viktor now. – It wasn’t real. This wasn’t a dream and he wouldn’t be featured on an episode of catfish.

Yuuri found himself smiling wide and he pushed on his face to make his huge smile go away. – He tapped off the light, leaving the bedside light on for Viktor and he crawled into bed. Choosing to take the spot closest to the wall.

Viktor came in not long after that, closing the door behind him. – Yuuri turned to look at him, and held his breath. He shouldn’t have reacted this way to him just not in a shirt. He had seen him without a shirt before. He had seen him without pants before.

Pictures really were different than the real thing.

Viktor came and slid in next to Yuuri, moving under the blanket and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri’s middle. Yuuri could feel his abs against his body. They were firm and felt perfect against him.

Viktor moved and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. The kiss was deep and sensual. Yuuri’s body felt light, and as Viktor wound his arms tightly around him, he felt safe. He felt something he hadn’t felt before. Viktor pulled off his lips. He could feel his smirk left on them when he pulled away, flipped the bedside lamp off and curled against him.

There was no space between the two. He had no room to adjust, or move, or even breathe. He hiked a leg up around Viktor’s middle and held onto him.

This was going to be an amazing summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a fun time writing this chapter. And i have also been writing this in my head since before i wrote chapter one. I loved this. 
> 
> and thank you all for the poll answer, im sure itll make sense eventually.   
> but hey, if u want, message me over on my [ tumblr ](http://v---nikifrov.tumblr.com) and lets headcannon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first day in Russia isnt quite what he thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> krasivaya/ Красивая - beautiful 
> 
> moye solntse i zvezdy - my sun and stars. 
> 
> ((don't blame me if the translations dont make sense bc whoops?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for this sin. Except i'm not. Kinda. Oh well, enjoy the smut you hot dogs.

Yuuri was having a dreamless sleep. It was sweet, he was warm. He was guarded, he was bundled against a body. He was flying.

He was flying.

“Yuuri. Yuuuuuuri.” Viktor cooed in his ear. – Right. Viktor came and surprised him. Viktor upgraded their seats to priority seating so they could sit together in the best seats. And now Viktor had his hands in Yuuri’s hair, trying to wake him up.

Yuuri whined, curled into Viktors neck and willed himself back to sleep. – Viktor laughed at him.

“We’re going to be landing soon. In about 40 minutes.”

Yuuri only complained. “Then wake me up in 40 minutes.”

He poked one eye open and looked up at his boyfriend through his blurred vision. “No. come to the bathroom with me.”

Now Yuuri sat up and reached for his glasses, raising an eyebrow at the Russian. “Viktor, you need me to escort you to the bathroom?”

All Viktor did was nod fast with a wide smile on his face. Yuuri wondered then who the older one was. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Their seats were close to the bathroom, but Viktor pulled Yuuri with him anyway. He nodded towards the flight attendant and opened the bathroom door, but before Yuuri could get a grasp of what was going on, he was pulled inside the small bathroom and the door was immediately locked.

Viktor had a wide smirk placed on his lips.

“You didn’t really have to pee?”

“Nope.” Viktor growled and closed whatever distance there was between them to press Yuuri against the sink and gripped his hands onto his hips, digging his fingers into his skin. “Oh Yuuri. You don’t know how sexy you are, huh?”

Yuuri’s heartbeat raced. He was sure it was going to beat out of his chest. Is this what he meant by making their first time special? In an airplane bathroom?

“I-I wouldn’t use the word s-sexy..”

“You’re right.” He said, and pressed his lips to his deeply, then kissed around his jaw, and under his neck, until he ended up dragging his tongue up to his earlobe, sliding his teeth over it. “Alluring. Beautiful. Seductive.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the moan that came from the way he sucked his earlobe between his teeth, nibbling against it. “Ah, I can feel your heart. It’s racing a mile a minute.” He said in his ear.

“I-Ah..” Yuuri’s speech broke off when Viktors hand moved down Yuuri’s sides, and rubbed over the front of his jeans. “I-I thought our first time..”

Viktor retracted his lips, and moved his hands around, gripping against Yuuri’s ass. “This isn’t our first time. This is play.” Viktor brought his lips back to Yuuri’s again, sliding his tongue along his lip. “I want you ready for me.”

Ready for me?

Viktor opened his jacket and reveled the box he stored the butt plug and lube in. His eyes widened. “I-I packed that away?”

“Secret” He sang, and moved his hands up, sliding them up and under his loose shirt. Dragging his long fingers over his ribs. “You could say no. We could wait. I wont be upset.” Viktor cooed in his ear, letting his fingers brush against his nipples.

He’d have to stand the rest of the plane ride and the way to his home with it inside him. Viktor teasing him at his own will. No, he should definitely say no. No. No way.

He shook his head, and leaned in to kiss Viktor this time. “I want to play.”

Yuuri saw the wicked smirk that he grew to know over their dirty skype sessions. He turned Yuuri around, pressing him to the bathroom mirror. “Look at that baby, look at how dirty you are for me.” He whispered in his ear, and viktor slid his hands down his sides, until he reached the edge of his jeans, popping open the button.

“Watch me, Yuuri. And imagine how good it will be once we get home. How good I will make you feel. – Ah, I’ve promised you that before though.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but slide open his legs, widening them as Viktor slid his pants down. Yuuri let out a breath as the warm air from the small space hit against his bare skin.

He heard Viktors knees crack, then felt breath against himself. - Was he..

“V-Viktor.. that’s..”

“Beautiful.” He whispered and pressed one kiss to each cheek, before dragging his fingers against him, spreading him and rubbing to fingers over his hole.

Yuuri moved his leg up to the sink, knocking the box off and gripped onto the side. – This feeling…

Then Yuuri felt a moist feeling. Viktor had slid his tongue across his hole.. Yuuri couldn’t help but to gasp at what that made him feel. His semi sprang up and he whined. – He wanted to touch himself. He needed to touch himself. He was going to cum like a sixteen year old in an cramped airplane bathroom.

Instead Viktors other hand moved around and slid over his length, Rotating slowly. Twisting agonizingly slow.

“Vi-Viktor..” He moaned out, pressing his cheek onto the now foggy mirror.

Yuuri felt Viktors tongue leave his hole, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit disappointed. Instead he heard shuffling, he heard a pop, and then a squirting. – Then he felt Viktors finger. Not only Viktor’s finger. Viktors finger easing its way into his hole, accompanied by a cold sensation. And now Yuuri moaned loudly.

“Shh, You don’t want them to notice how long this bathroom has been locked, yes?” Viktor whispered in his ear, and instead he pressed a finger into Yuuri’s mouth. He couldn’t help but slide his tongue along the didgit.

“Ahh, look at how you look.” Viktor said, looking at them in the mirror, as Viktors finger pumped inside Yuuri, a second casually making its way. “I almost wish I didn’t leave my phone at the seat so I can have a picture of this.” Viktor mumbled, leaning in to bite against the back of his neck.

Viktor moved both of his hands. He whined out at the emptiness that his body was now. Viktor leaned down and Yuuri turned and looked down to see what he was doing. Lubing up the plug.

One of Viktors hands went back to his cock, his hand sliding against it again, more roughly. But the cool fingers that pressed into his hole were smooth, and gentle.

“Yuuri breathe.” Viktor said to him.

“Huh?”

“You’re holding your breath.” Yuuri realized he was, and released a deep breath.

It was then that he pressed the plug against his hole, easing it’s way inside. In less than a minute, Yuuri was filled, and Viktor’s lips were kissing down the back of Yuuri’s neck. He was throbbing in Viktor’s hand, and with Viktor moving his head to the side, biting down on his lip, and the quick tug of his hand he came against the sink, trying his best to suppress his deep moan.

He realized when he came down from his orgasm high that he had been frotting against Viktor’s hand and the sink. His mess over the sink and the floor in front of him.

“Ahh, my dirty, dirty boy.” Viktor sang in his ear, helping him clean the mess and fix himself. “It looks like you have the same amount of self control as me.” Yuuri turned to see his smirk. Then looked down to see the bulge in his pants.

“B-But what about you..”

“Ahh” Viktor looked down, then put the lube back in the box. Yuuri clenched himself around the plug that was inside. Adjusting himself. “That was for you..” He said, and pressed his hand to the front of Yuuri’s pants. Then moved to his backside, rubbing over where the plug sat, moving it inside, making Yuuri yelp and whine. “This is for me. I’ll have all the time for this later.” He smirked, put the box back in his coat, then grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. “Come, the seatbelts light will come on soon.”

* * *

 

Yuuri should have enjoyed and had a moment the first time he stepped in Russia. He should have took in everything about Viktor’s home. The sighs, the smells, the atmosphere. He should have.

But he didn’t.

He was too preoccupied with his evil boyfriend. His evil boyfriend who was chatting away with the cab driver in Russian, while his finger was pressed against his phone, his finger pressed in an app. A certain app that was driving him crazy.

His body was pressed against the side of the car, one had gripping along the side of the door, taking deep breaths. He looked over at Viktor, who wasn’t making eye contact with him. He was looking forward, with a soft smile on his face. In a second, The vibrations intensified and his head got light.

“Ah-Ah!” He couldn’t help but to moan out, one hand moving up and stuck his finger in his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. The driver turned to look at him, asking something in Russian. – Viktor spoke up for him, then brought his fingers up and slid them through Yuuri’s hair. – Yuuri saw the smirk Viktor was giving him. He wondered if he always was this way.

It seemed like a lifetime for Yuuri, But they finally made it to Viktor’s apartment. – The walk inside and to the elevator seemed like forever. The ride up to his floor seemed like forever. Was it the 5th floor? 6th? The walk from the elevator to his unit seemed like forever. And the time it took for Viktor to input his code seemed like forever. Yuuri convinced himself that Viktor was moving at an incredibly slow pace on purpose.

“Ah, here we are!” Viktor sang and dragged Yuuri’s suitcase into his apartment. “There’s not much of a tour, bathroom is that way, bedroom is that way, There’s a bathroom in the bedroom but it’s only a hal—mmf.” Viktor was cut off by Yuuri slamming his lips onto Viktor’s. The kiss was so strong it moved him backwards.

Viktor got his balance though, and he moved his arms tightly around his waist, lifting him. Yuuri let his backpack fall to the floor, hoping his laptop was fully protected from the fall, and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Viktor. He turned Yuuri, pressing him against the wall as his arms slid up Yuuri’s sides, rubbing his long fingers against his skin.

“Ah, Yuuri.” Viktor pulled from his mouth, and went quickly to nip at his neck. “You can’t even wait until we got you unpacked, my needy, needy boy.” Viktor said, as he opened his mouth over his skin, sucking a patch between his teeth.

“I-Its your f-fault..” Yuuri whined, and couldn’t help but to press his hips out and rub himself against Viktors. “Oh my.. God.” He moaned out as Viktor worked his tongue along his neck. How did someone like Viktor have the time to get so good at using his tongue like that?”

Viktor pulled back from his skin, just barely, and brought his finger up to rub against the part of his neck his lips were harassing. “God.. Not quite. But close.”

Yuuri would shoot Viktor a look if he wasn’t in the state he was currently in.

“B-“ Yuuri started to say, and was cut off when Viktor’s hands slid under his shirt, pressing his thumbs into his nipples. "Bedroom.." He moaned out. And Viktor smirked, then nodded, and tightened his grip on Yuuri’s body.

As Viktor carried him to his room, he caught a glance of himself in a full length mirror in the hall. – Yuuri saw his shirt up to his neck. He saw his legs wrapped tightly around Viktor, and his hands in the back of Viktor’s messy hair. He saw a sight he never thought he would see. He saw a sight that was so dirty, and so lewd. But himself, wrapped around Viktor.

It was so real. So real it could have sent him over the edge.

Viktor stood over him as he dropped him on the bed, looking down at him with a bit of a sadistic smirk. It made Yuuri’s heart race. – Yuuri whined, as his legs spread open.

“Oh, Yuuri. My lovely, lovely Yuuri.” Viktor reached in his jeans pocket and grabbed his phone, taking a picture of Yuuri.

“W-Viktor!”

Viktor just smirked. “I wont post it anywhere. I just wanted to take a picture to make the moment last. To see that I’m the only one who can make you look like this. I’m the only one who can make you come undone like this.” Viktor dropped his phone and smirked, yanking off his jacket and shirt off, before pressing his hips to Yuuri’s. “God, I’ve dreamed and imagined this moment so many times..” Viktor was breathing heavily, his hands moving up to remove Yuuri’s shirt completely off.

“V-Viktor..” Yuuri moved his hands up, feeling himself throbbing. His hands moved to his face, cupping Viktor’s face in his own hands. “I-I’ve thought about this too.. a- I-I’m glad its you..”

Viktor down at him, slightly confused.

“I-im glad its you.. m-my first.. i-Im glad it’s you..”

Viktor looked down at him with a loving look. The look in his eyes was sincere. It was kind. It was happiness. It was full of emotion. – It was a look he hadn’t seen in interviews or in his videos. Not in the videos he posted with his friends or in any skate. It was a look that belonged to Yuuri.

Viktor moved in a beat. He moved his arms down and around Yuuri’s thighs, forcing his legs up and around his shoulders, pressing himself against Yuuri. Rubbing himself against Yuuri. Knowing full well that he was pressing against the plug wedged in him.

He let out a deep breath and reached his arms up, pressing his hands to Viktor’s sides, digging his fingers into his middle.

“Oh, Yuuri. I’ll give you a first time to remember. – Not a first time to remember. Something much, much greater than just a first time.”

In moments, pants and underwear were being yanked off and thrown off the bed. Viktor had knocked over his bedside clock and a picture of a old woman Yuuri didn’t recognize to the floor, grabbing the condoms and lube, and Viktor’s mouth was back on his.

Viktor moved back into his previous position, pressing Yuuri’s legs in the air, dragging his fingers down his leg, making a point of moving his fingers around his cock, he couldn’t hide the whine that came out at the loneliness his cock was experiencing. Viktor’s fingers went down to his hole, rubbing his finger over the end of the plug.

“Did this make you feel good?” He asked, tugging at it, just gently. But enough to send a spark through Yuuri’s body. – All Yuuri could do was moan in response. “Words, Yuuri. Words.” He said, leaning down to press his lips to his collarbone. Yuuri was moving in ways he didn’t know he could move. And yet he couldn’t figure it out. He could only think of the pleasure that was shooting through him.

“A-Ah yes, It feels so good.”

Viktor gave a small laugh, and ran his lips down his collarbone, biting against it. “You almost had an orgasm in the cab, I saw. That would have been unfortunate. – I mean, it’s okay if it was my car and we were playing, but how would it look. Ah- With a stranger in the car too, dirty boy.” He grinned, moving back some to rip open a condom wrapper.

“I-It was you..”

He laughed again, and nodded. “It’s true. I had a lot of fun too. I’m dirty too, I guess.” Viktor moved again, squirting lube over himself. “So tell me Yuuri, what do you want?”

Viktor moved his fingers again, and gripped over the end of the plug, before he slowly slid it out. Yuuri moaned out as he did. He felt empty, he felt himself throbbing.

“Ah, look, you’re so open for me. You’re stretched and wide for me. So beautiful.” He whispered, his fingers rubbing against his hole. “Answer me, Yuuuri.” He cooed.

“I-I want you.. I want you to fuck me.” He whispered as Viktor slid a slicked up finger inside him, crooking it until he brushed his finger over his spot. - This made Yuuri squirm, it made him moan, and closely brought him over the edge.

“huh? I didn’t hear you?” Viktor added a second.

Yuuri was spinning. His body was in a state of bliss, and Viktor hadn’t even fucked him yet. – He couldn’t take it. “FUCK ME.” Yuuri yelled, realizing after, his eyes widening. He realized then that his glasses had fallen off his face. Did Viktor move them? “Fuck me. Fuck me, p-please Viktor? Ah- Fuck me.” He cried out, clenching himself around his fingers.

All Viktor did was smirk, and leaned in again to press his forehead against Yuuri’s. “If I hurt you, tell me to stop, ok?” Viktor said with a serious face. To that, Yuuri nodded. And Viktor’s hands moved over Yuuris neck, brushing against the sides of it, as he aligned himself with Yuuri, pressing himself inside.

Yuuri had thought that the plug had filled him. He had thought the plug was big inside him. – It was nothing compared to Viktor. A loud moan came out as Viktor moved inside. He found himself clenching over him. His back arched, and he took a deep breath.

“Shh, baby.” Viktor spoke, and slid his teeth over his ear, sucking in his earlobe again. “Let yourself adjust, and tell me when I can move.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling himself stretch around Viktor, who was now attacking his neck with his lips, his hands pressing against his hips.

“m-move..” Yuuri whined out. – And Viktor complied. He was slow, at first. He was slow and stared into his eyes the whole time. His smooth hands slid up his ribs and soothed over his body. Then Viktor smirked, and picked up the pace, and Yuuri was in another world. It was a feeling he couldn’t imagine. A feeling he certainly couldn’t ever give to himself. He was clenching his toes as Viktor moved.

Viktor was groaning out. Hissing words in Russian Yuuri couldn’t understand. Or comprehend because he was in the clouds. – Viktor’s hands slid down and gripped over Yuuri’s ass. He clenched his fingers around his cheeks and dug his fingers into the skin as he moved.

“A-Ah.. V-Viktor!!” Yuuri moaned out, his eyes closing as his boyfriend moved harder inside him.

Yuuri’s hand moved, covering over his length, only to be moved by Viktor’s hand. His eyes snapped open to see him, shaking his head. “No No. – I want you to come just from my cock. Just from the pleasure that my cock can give you.” He said with a wicked smirk, and held his wrists above his head.

Viktor slowed himself down some. Breathing quickly as he moved into him. Moving his angle so he could hit against Yuuri’s spot. This made Yuuri yell out. – He could have even called it scream from the pleasure. – He was throbbing. He was throbbing hard and he felt it rush through his whole body.

“V-Viktor!! I-I’m going to..” He moaned out, His back arching .

“Come, Yuuri. Come for me..” Viktor now whispered in his ear.

And Yuuri was gone. He came hard. His hips moved up with Viktor’s as he came, so hard he saw stars. His world was white. The only thing in his line of vision was Viktor. Viktor with his lust filled eyes, Viktor with the grin he loved. Viktor with his hands wrapped tightly around his body.

“Ah- Yuri!” Viktor yelled. Yuuri was brought to reality by Viktor’s climax.

Viktor let out a deep breath, and looked into Yuuris eyes. They were full of love. They were full of happiness.

“Viktor.” Was all Yuuri said. Viktor leaned down and kissed him again. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Then it ended, Viktor pulled himself out, and took off the condom, tying it off and moved from the bed, walking to the bathroom attached to the room. – Yuuri noticed the plug went to the bathroom with him.

Yuuri tried to move, but he did feel it already. He whined, and listened to the sound of water running from the bathroom. Then watched Viktor come back to the bed with two cloths.

“Did I do too much?” He asked, as he crawled across the bed to wipe his cum off his body.

Yuuri’s head shook, and smiled wide. “No. It was perfect.” Yuuri said, ignoring the soreness coming from his ass.

He laughed. “Roll over.” Yuuri did, pressing his face into the incredibly soft pillow and turned to face to the side to watch Viktor, who started to rub the wet cloth down his back, over his ass, and pressing it over his hole. “Ah, Yuuri, that was the best. – It made me so happy.”

“I was happy too. I am happy. Never did I think our first time would feel that good.”

Viktor moved the cloth in circular motions, and smoothed over Yuuri, before he tossed them in the direction of his hamper. “It was better than skype sex.” Viktor said, then reached for the lamp to turn off, and curled on the side of Yuuri, his arms pulling the smaller one on his chest. “You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”

Yuuri looked in his eyes as he waited for his reply, and shook his head slowly.

“I’ll just have to tell you with every chance I get. You’re so beautiful. You’re so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.Krasavets , moye solntse i zvezdy.” He spoke the Russian words quietly but sincerely in his ear, before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“What did you say?”

Viktor smiled down at him. “I said you’re beautiful, my sun and stars.”

Yuuri was overcome with emotion and let out a breath. He leaned up and kissed his lips deeply. Closing his eyes as he pressed closer to him.

“Where is Makkachin?” Yuuri asked as the kiss broke.

“Ah, he’s saying with Mila. She’ll bring him home tomorrow. He already loves you. I show him your picture and told him that you’re staying with us for awhile and he got excited. He might love you more than me. We’ll have to fight over you.” He laughed with a kiss to his cheek.

Yuuri couldn’t help the yawn that came out of his mouth. Viktor laughed, and moved him into a more comfortable position.

“Let’s sleep. Tomorrow I’ll take you to see some of my favorite places.”

They slept. Yuuri fell asleep in Viktor’s arms. He was calm, and relaxed. His sleep was perfect.

* * *

 

Yuuri yawned as he woke up, and felt around on the other side of the bed. – It was cold. Viktor wasn’t there. He frowned and forced his eyes open. In his place the blanket was wrapped tightly around his body, and he pressed a long pillow to his side.

He rose and fumbled with his glasses until he found them and set them on his face. – He heard Viktor talking in Russian. Was he on the phone? – No, a female voice. Probably Mila with Makkachin. Yuuri had spoken to her once before on skype. She asked him too many questions then told Viktor to bang him as soon as he could. Viktor promised he would.

Yuuri pulled a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself, but caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess. His neck was lined with hickeys. His collarbones were lined with bite marks and more hickeys. His face heated as he remembered his night. – He hiked the sheet up higher as he left the room.

“Viktor?” He called out, looking for his boyfriend. Itching his chest as he found Viktor, who was only wearing a pair of grey sweats and socks, talking to a woman. Only the woman wasn’t Miila. It was a much older woman. With the same silver hair that Viktor had and Viktors eye color.

“Ah.” Viktor came to Yuuri’s side and put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He didn’t ignore that he felt Viktor’s arm trembling, and his hand clutching onto his shoulder with strength. “This is Yuuri. My boyfriend. Yuuri, this is Tasha. – This is my mother.”

And Yuuri definitely noticed the cold look on his mothers face. It was the same look that was on Viktor’s, looking right back at her. And the voice as he introduced his mother. It wasn’t a friendly voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((crawls into a blanket tunnel with my viktor body pillow and hides)) 
> 
> Okay. As much as i hate that i don't know more about Viktors past, i luv that i have alot to work with on his family and past. - Did someone order a backstory?????? 
> 
> ok hope u werent bothered by 10 pages of teasing and smut. 
> 
> I'll see you sunday or monday. 
> 
> Oh, new poll: Tell me ur kinks and if you say daddy kink i will gut you with a fish.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little fun in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is yall are some kinky bastards. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Translations: 
> 
>  
> 
> Babushka - grandmother 
> 
> ubiraysya iz moyego doma - get out of my house. 
> 
> Sugoi - amazing 
> 
> ono prekrasno - it's beautiful.

****

As quick as their identical cold stares came, they were gone. – One was gone. His mothers.

“Oh. – You’re Yuuri? The boy all over Vitya’s instagram. Oh it’s so good to meet you, I’m Natasha Nikiforov, I’m Viktor’s mother. – Oh god, you are very good looking.”

“YA.” Viktor wrapped both of his arms around Yuuri tightly, squeezing his body. “Don’t look at him, you don’t have that right. – Here, Yuuri don’t look at her either, lets take your glasses off so you don’t have to see her.” Viktor did indeed take off Yuuri’s glasses then.

Yuuri wondered if Viktor knew that he could see her still, just not very well. “Viktorr” Yuuri looked up at him and whined. He also knew he should have been more surprised by the action.

“Oh, Vitya , don’t be childish.”

“Don’t call me that.” He hissed at his mother, then pulled Yuuri with him to the couch, sitting them both down, as his legs wrapped tightly around Yuuri’s body from behind. “Why are you even here, go home.”

“Come on Viktor, don’t be so rude.” She moved her silky hair from her eyes as she gave Yuuri a kind look. “I’m sorry for my son, he get’s touchy sometimes. He hasn’t sorted out his feelings very well.” She sat down on the chair aside from the couch. “Viktor, go get us some tea.”

Yuuri felt Viktor tighten around him again. He turned his head to see him glaring over at the woman. “Sorted out my feelings? You had me jumped by a gang at sixteen and I nearly lost the ability to skate because I am GAY” Viktor started yelling at the end of his words, but stopped himself. He took deep breaths, and pressed his face into Yuuri’s shoulder.

It was time for Yuuri to go still. – He.. what?

“I-“ Yuuri cut himself off, biting on his lip, and looked down at himself. “You got Viktor hurt because he was gay?”

Now the woman’s face went cold again. And she was looking directly into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri didn’t need his glasses to see her glare at him.

“I don’t expect you to understand my position. And quite frankly—“

“Mother.” Viktor’s voice was low. It was stern. It was rough. “Please leave.”

His mother gave him a long look. Then she released a sigh, and hung her head. “I’m not here for me. I-“ She was trying to say something new, but was cut off. – She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Your grandmother is sick. – She wants to see you.”

“Babushka?” He moved up right, if it wasn’t for his firm grip over his body, Yuuri would have fallen. Viktor untangled himself for Yuuri and he moved to the side. Yuuri kept a tight hold on his sheets.

He wished he woould have put on underwear.

“Did she ask for me or are you sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong again?” Viktor was now standing. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against a wall.

“Viktor, you’re being unreasonable.”

Now he laughed. “I’m being unreasonable? Yo-“ He clenched his jaws and looked and Yuuri, his facial expressions softening as he looked down at him. “ubiraysya iz moyego doma” He hissed to her and turned to the door, opening it for her.

Yuuri put the clues to what he said in Russian.

“Viktor.”

He didn’t say anything. She looked at Yuuri. Just for a glance but, he caught her eyes in his view. Then she moved from her seat and went for the door.

“Be careful.” Was the last thing she said before she walked out of the door and the only thing they heard was her heels against the floor until he closed the door.

Then he released a deep breath and fell on the couch again, right on Yuuri.

“Viktor.” Yuuri said, as he looked down at Viktors face, over his lap. – What was he supposed to say in a moment like that? That is terrible? You went through all that? I never knew. – His life seemed much more tame compared.

“Shh.” Viktors hushed him, and pressed his face into Yuuri’s chest. He then moved his hands up and slid the sheet off his shoulders. “You’re not wearing any clothes under here?”

Now Yuuri’s eyes slanted, and shook his head. “Would I wear a sheet if I was wearing anything under it?”

Now Viktor was laughing loudly, and squeezed his arms around Yuuri tightly. “Oh I love that. The first time you meet my mother your were naked under a sheet.” And he pressed a sloppy kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri whined now, and tried to move. “It’s not like I knew.” He complained, ignoring that his cheeks were pink. Also ignoring the fact that he realized just now that he was only wearing a sheet the first time he met Viktors mother.

Viktor still laughed.

“Are you okay, though?” Yuuri moved his fingers over Viktor’s hair. He only looked up at him. And nodded.

“Let’s shower. I have so much I want to show you and so little time.” Viktor pressed a kiss to his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” But he kissed over a bruise on Yuuri’s neck. He could feel the small smirk that was on his lips. “Mostly.”

Then Viktor got up and reached out his hands for him. “Viktor, we have a month together.”

“Like I said, so little time!!” He made grabby hands for Yuuri’s hands.

It was that morning that Yuuri realized that after 3 months of having only the opportunity to get to know each other, that there was so much he didn’t know about Viktor. – But Viktor would tell him eventually. He hoped.

He grabbed at Viktor’s hands and he lost the sheet as he stood. – He didn’t have time to react because Viktor had grabbed his waist and pulled him to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Yuuri was wide eyed with a big grin as Viktor led him down the street. His face pressed upon every window and gasping at the architecture of the city. Viktor watched as he grabbed his arm and tugged him across the roads to stare at something new. Point out something in the distance and clapped at the city.

Yuuri had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. – Not America. Not his home. The culture, the people, the atmosphere, everything inspired him.

“You can slow down, love. It’s not going anywhere.” Viktor had said and tugged on Yuuri’s arm, pulling him down a long street, filled with street venders and open air shops.

“It’s just.. Wow.” He smiled wide up to Viktor, trying his best to calm himself down. “It’s so much. Home is.. home just can’t compare.” He said as he nodded to a family walking with bags of goods.

“Japan?”

Yuuri looked up to him. “Japan isn’t home so much. It hasn’t been for awhile.”

“Why did you leave Japan?” Viktor asked Yuuri, keeping close to his side.

Yuuri pressed his lips together, and looked up to the sky. It’s been so long since the day he left home. He hadn’t been back since the day his family took him to the airport, no matter how homesick he got, he swore not to go back. Not until he could look his mother in the eyes properly and could say his dream was worth it. But his real question, was when would he get to that spot?

“I left Japan for school. I didn’t want to be working at the hot springs like my sister and just selling characters online for the rest of my life.” He looked up to Viktor, who was looking intently down at him. “My town is very small. – I love it there, but it’s not somewhere that a great artist comes from. – I believe my art is more than fan art and commissioned characters from my blog.. So I went to America to make greater art.”

Viktor grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “America did something for your art. It got my attention. And now I can’t get my eyes off you.” Viktor assured him, “Yuuri Katsuki. – I see you with a gallery anywhere in the world.”

Yuuri blushed at his boyfriend, nodding. “Will you buy my art?”

Viktor laughed, and shook his head. “If I bought your art, how can the world discover you? But I’ll higher the bid to shake it up a bit.”

Yuuri smiled wide at him, and Viktor tugged him, trotting excited to a cart. “Look, oh Yuuri this bread is good, eat”

Viktor didn’t pay the man before stuffing the bread in his mouth. He also didn’t give Yuuri the chance to say no.

* * *

 

“Oh my god.” Yuuri exclaimed as he stopped at a shop that was scattered with art. – It was paintings of scenes. – One was a watercolor skyline of New York City. Another was the plains of a small town. She also featured more abstract paintings, such as a space scene made from coke bottles. – She was currently working on a spray painting of a castle, Yuuri was captivated by how fast she worked. Everything in the booth were made from so many different elements. From metal to glass to oils to paint to.. Spray paint.

“That is the Kremlin. It’s in Moscow, It’s along the Moscow river. It’s very big.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear.

“Sugoi.” Yuuri said quietly, not realizing it came out in Japanese. – The artist sprayed a clear coat over it, and looked up at Viktor and Yuuri. “O-Oh, i-it’s beautiful!” The woman looked confused. – Right. “Viktor, tell her it’s beautiful.” He looked up to him now and urged him.

He laughed lightly before he spoke. “ono prekrasno” He said loudly, and Yuuri watched as the woman blushed, and nodded.

“O-Oh.. money.. money..” Yuuri felt around in his pockets, and that was when it hit him that he forgot to get his money converted. – He knew full well that he was going to a land he didn’t know and he forgot to get money converted. He knew he was going to be in the land for a full month and he forgot to get his money converted.

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice pulled him out of his panic attack. He was holding the painting with a wide smile on his face. “You wanted it, right?”

Yuuri let out a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. “You didn’t have too…”

“Of course I did. What my boyfriend wants my boyfriend gets. Besides, by the look on your face, you don’t have any Rubles, right?”

Yuuri could only give him a face. And Viktor laughed, setting the wrapped painting in his arms.

“That just means I get to spoil you.” Viktor grinned and grabbed his arm, tugging him along.

* * *

 

It was around 5 when Viktor brought him to a riverbank. Viktor had run off in search of some food and ordered Yuuri to stay put.

Yuuri took the opportunity to take out his phone and send Phichit a message. – Instead he sent him a picture message, of the painting Viktor bought him.

<< Viktor bought it for me. Can you believe I forgot to get money exchanged? >>

Yuuri didn’t have time to put his phone away before he replied. Why was he even awake??

>>OoooOo. Suck his dick. <<

Of course.

>>Oh my god have u already sucked his dick??<<

Yuuri felt his face heat up. – Well, actually... He hadn’t. He looked around and bit down on his lip, before he pulled his shirt down and snapped a picture of his neck. Viktors work from the night before. And sent it to him before he could change his mind.

>>OH MY. YOU BIG SLUT.<<   
>>I’m so proud of you<<   
>>little yuuri has grown so fast <<   
>>you’re so dirty I love u <<

Then his friend sent him a picture of him with one of his hamsters on his head, giving Yuuri the thumbs up.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and fixed his clothes. Then opened his camera again to take another picture. Only this time he was flipping off the camera. – But before he could snap it, he felt Viktor slide in behind him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he snapped the picture.

“That’s really cute, if you weren’t flipping off the camera.” Viktor said, and set down the two cups he managed not to spill while sliding in for the photo. Viktor took out his own phone from his pocket and took a new picture, In the same exact position. – This time Yuuri pulled on a bright smile and pulled back to look up at his boyfriend. “So cute.” Viktor whispered.

“Are you posting it?”

“Of course.” He nodded, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, so they both could see his phone. “hashtag coupleoftheyear hashtag summer hashtag yuuri+viktor heart eyes emoji. Heart eyes emoji heart eyes emoji. Post. “

Yuuri looked back at him and laughed. Viktor leaned in and Kissed his lips. A small peck on his lips before he reached around and gave him his cup.

“I couldn’t find anything good in the area so I just got ice cream. – It’s not extraordinarily Russia, but you’re eating it in Russia, so I’m sure it’s the same thing.” Viktor nodded. All Yuuri could do was laugh.

The ice cream was good.

* * *

 

Around sunset, they were walking home. Their pinkies were locked together and Yuuri watched as Viktor pointed out shops and buildings. Viktor took him in a way they didn’t some so Yuuri could see something new. Every new point was a different eccentric story, and another place Viktor did this, or Viktor did that.

He was like a kid walking down memory lane.

“How long have you lived here?” Yuuri asked Viktor once they turned down Viktor’s street.

“Hmm. I lived with my grandmother and mother until I was 16, in the country, and then when I was sixteen I came to St Petersburg and met my coach and have lived here ever since.”

Viktor moved away from his family when he was sixteen? – Yuuri suddenly remembered their visit this morning from his mother. – What she had done to him. He looked up at Viktor and watched his face. His face looked sad, though he had a smile on his face.

Yuuri swung their arms, and perked up. “It’s very pretty here.”

“It is” Viktor agreed, and moved his hand so he could wrap it around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Sometimes I think I can live away from here, but I don’t think I can. – At least not for long.” He laughed, and pulled Yuuri into his building.

Viktor wouldn’t want to leave Russia. – Yuuri willed his thoughts away.

They went upstairs and Viktor punched in the code to his apartment. – And Yuuri was tackled over by a ball of brown fur and Makkachin started licking his face.

“Ahh! Makkachin, didn’t you miss me?” Viktor whined, pulling his dog off him and gave Yuuri room to get up.

Makkachin only nuzzled towards Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri laughed, and brought his hand down over his head. “Hi there.” Yuuri rubbed along his fur. “Do you approve of me? Bark once for yes, and twice for no.”

He barked once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this is kinda dull, a lil bit of plot but mostly fluff. 
> 
> I want to thank my main squeeze sarah for answering my questions &&&&&&&&& also my new friend the ukraine for helping. 
> 
> you guys wont get a new ch till thursday or friday, i'm going to have fun in san diego with sarah and im gonna take viktor with me. hey follow my snapchat for fun things @ beaniebaby004 
> 
> I wanted to post a link to the Moscow Kremlin but im so lazy. 
> 
>  
> 
> poll : would you rather have a yurio extra or a phichit extra?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, fluff, nutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a legitimate suprise i got this up tonight, you're welcome.

Yuuri woke up to a feeling of warmth and a sculpted bicep laying lightly around his waist. Viktors sleeping face was pressed against his shoulder, the warmth of his breath was against his shoulder. Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile. He couldn’t help but to give into the feeling of pure happiness slide through his body.

He reached for the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He ignored his new notifications and opened snapchat, snapping a picture of himself with Viktor curled around him. He added the heart eye emoji and posted it to his story.

He was about to put his phone down and curl back asleep with Viktor when Phichit sent him a reply to his story.

>> Suck his dick. <<

Yuuri’s eyes rolled and he put his phone down, and turned. – He frowned when Viktor moved in his sleep, rolling on his back, his arms leaving his body.

Yuuri turned on his side and watched him. That was one of the things they haven’t done. Rather, he hadn’t gotten the chance. He had been with Viktor in Russia for four days and Viktor had put him in pure heaven several times.

He has wondered how he would taste. He had thought about it hundred of times. He had wanted to do it. Viktor had wanted him to do it. – He thought Viktor had thought he wanted to do it.

He looked at Viktor again. Their blanket was sliding off his body. Viktor had fallen asleep the night before in just his briefs. His body looked delicious. Yuuri smirked, as he scooted closer to his boyfriend. He moved his hand to the blanket and pushed it all the way off. – Viktor didn’t stir.

Yuuri bit down on his lip and moved from his spot, and slid over Viktors thighs, and looked down at his calm face. Viktor still didn’t wake, he only got a whine from his sleep and his head moved to the side. His eyes scanned down Viktors body and to his crotch, his eyes glancing at his bulge.

Yuuri bit down on his lip, granting himself the confidence to reach his hand to Viktors hip, and slid his fingers down to slide over Viktors crotch through his briefs, feeling as Viktors cock poked to life. Though Viktor was trapped in a deep sleep, little Viktor definitely wasn’t.

Yuuri moved his hands up to slide his briefs down, watching Viktor’s face carefully, who hadn’t woken up. A smirk came on his lips as he did and licked over his lips. Viktor was big in his hand, Yuuri moved his hand over his length as he watched Viktor’s face. His expression had changed, his face was slightly scrunched up, and his lips had parted.

Yuuri had moved his hand down to the base of his cock, and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. It had twitched against his lips as he slid his lips around the head, pulling off just slightly to look up at Viktors sleeping face. It looked full of lust. Was he feeling it in his sleep?

He moved his hands over his hips, gripping on them as he moved his mouth over his cock again. – He couldn’t ever imagine how he tasted before the real thing. He slid his mouth up and took a breath, before he slid his lips over him again, feeling him grow in his mouth. His eyes closed as he moved down again, his tongue sliding along the side of his cock.

Viktor had whined, and his body had moved. Yuuri’s eyes opened and looked up at Viktor’s face, he was now biting down on his lower lip and had a muffled whine.

Yuuri started bobbing on his cock, and Viktor’s body responded. His stomach tightened and knees spread open. Viktor blinked his eyes open.

“Yuuri? What are yo—Ahh” He started, but ended in a loud moan, Viktors head pressing back into the pillow. “A-Ah Yuuri.. Good morning..” He moaned out, as he hand moved down and slid through his lovers hair, clenching his fingers through his hair.

Yuuri only moved his head faster, his hands pressing down on his hips, keeping them to the bed rather than squirming in the air.

Viktor now groaned and his grip was tighter. “Ah.. b-be careful.. im going to cum..” Viktor whined.

Yuuri looked up at him and studied the expression on his face. Yuuri brought him to that limit. Yuuri had sent him into the clouds and it was Yuuri who had the power to bring him down.

Yuuri didn’t pull away. He closed his eyes tight and took Viktor deep in his throat, surprising himself when he gagged over him. – That must have been what sent him over the edge, because one second he yelled “YUURI!!” and the next Yuuri was tasting his bitter cum shoot down his throat.

Yuuri didn’t know before what he was expecting when he had imagined he would taste like. It was bitter.. but it was sweet. He decided he could get used to it.

He made sure to clean up Viktor with his tongue before pulling off him and sat up, lifting his hand to wipe off his lips. – Viktor was breathless, his eyes locked on Yuuri.

“Was that a good morning I should get used to?” Viktor asked him, and reached his arms out to slide his fingers over Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri blushed immediately and looked down at his middle. Viktor laughed and tugged on his body, pulling him up and hugged him tightly against his chest. “Do you get to be embarrassed after you woke me up by sucking my dick. – Amazing by the way. Where did you learn to use your tongue like that?”

Viktor leaned in and pushed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri squeezed his arms around Viktors body. “I’ve had recent practice on you.” He mumbled into Viktor’s chest, where his head was currently buried.

His response earned him a wide smile and Viktor reached his fingers down, and guided his chin up, so Viktor can brush his lips against Yuuri’s.

“Eh?” Yuuri moved his head back and moved his hand to clap over Viktor’s mouth just in time. “I just swallowed your cum, you can’t want to kiss me!”

Viktor laughed and moved his hands away, twining his fingers through them. “It seems like I do?” Viktor said before he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, forcing Yuuri to close his eyes and give into his kiss. It was a soul turning, I-would-fall-over-if-standing kind of kiss.

“You’re lucky that I have morning practice today, or I would be devouring you right now.” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear, before his lips moved to his neck, sliding his teeth against the pale skin that lived there.

Yuuri felt the urge to beg his boyfriend to go into the rink later.

Fifteen minutes later, Viktor stormed out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel hung loosely around his waste, he held out his phone, showing Yuuri the picture he had taken while Viktor was asleep.

“This is cute. I love it.”

He looked down at his phone, and saw that Viktor had taken a screenshot of his snap and he wondered just how many of his social networks was he going to upload them to.

* * *

 

Yuuri had thought about every aspect of Viktor. At least he thought he had. And he thought he had asked him before. Such as his favorite color, animal, food, memory, video game, sport besides ice skating, teams. How he did in school, what he life goals were as a child, how often did he clean his apartment, did he do it himself or hire someone in? His past lovers, his past teachers, his past idols. Everything Yuuri could think of, he had asked. But there was one think Yuuri forgot to ask. And by the time he figured out the answer, he feared it was too late.

Viktor was a horrible driver.

Viktor had a white Tesla model X. ( Yes, Yuuri was sure it was the most expensive thing he had ever been in. And Viktor made sure to rave about she was his precious child and loved her like he gave birth to her.) And he drove it as if he were in a movie. – He made quick turns, he was sure he cut off 4 people, he was pretty sure he was breaking every traffic law his country had.

And when Viktor finally pulled into the lot in the skating rink, Yuuri felt himself lucky to be alive.

“Are you okay? You look very pale.” Viktor told Yuuri, as he reached in the back for his training back.

All Yuuri could do was nod, and feel his limbs to make sure everything was still attached.

Yuuri had seen the inside of ice skating arenas before. He had been to see Phichit pratcice a million times, and the time he snuck away to watch Viktor compete in Skate America that one year, and he never felt it was anything special or felt a connection to the arena. – But Viktor’s arena was different. Maybe it was knowing this was where Viktor had practiced day and night to be who he was. Maybe it was the multiple cases that housed so many trophies and medals. Or maybe it was how lively the arena was, despite no one being on the ice and the seats empty. – Something felt different. Something felt.. like home.

“It’s so nice in here.” He told Viktor, who was leading him down the bleachers and to the box.

“I think so too.” Viktor said calmly, helping Yuuri down the steps. “I feel as if I’ve grown up here. I basically have, Yakov has been my coach since I was able to skate and when I moved from home he basically took care of me, and I felt as if I lived here.” Viktor explained as he waved over to a boy and a girl, lacing up their skates. “Ah! Mila!! Georgi!!” He said with an excitement on his voice, different than the melancholy from his previous statement, despite it’s words.

“hu-“ A red-headed female said, then turned and smiled wide. Yuuri had met her on skype before. “Ah!! It’s Viktor and his plus one. – Oh let me look, let me look.” She danced over to where they stood, one skate on and loosely tied. Yuuri wondered how safe that was. “Oh, you are just as cute as on camera. – Oh Good catch Vitya!!”

Now Viktor wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s shoulders from behind and defensively squeezed his arms around him. “Hey, eyes off. Find your own.”

She laughed loudly and laid her head back. “Oh I will. – Ah, Yuuri. Do you have any siblings? Brothers? Sisters? Huuuh, are they cute? Let me have their number??” She had a wicked smile on her lips. He heard Viktor laugh and leaned his chin on Yuuris head.

Next the man stood up. His arms were crossed and his face was as white as snow. His dark hair stood straight out and his eyes looked as if he hadn’t slept for days.

“Oh Viktor.. You are so lucky you’ve found you’re one true love and he loves you back. – Ah my dear friend.” The man reached out with his sad eyes and set a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Do not let this one go. Grab ahold nicely and don’t let go. Because the second you do..” He reached his hand up in the air and stared at it. “You are left alone, and you’re a miserable ball of nothing with no inspirations or wills or desires..” He put his hands down again and stopped talking.

Viktor sighed and let go of Yuuri. “And this is Georgi.” Viktor introduced and clapped him on the back. “Did she reject you again?”

Now he did a whine and lumped himself against Viktor. “I don’t understand. I brought her roses everyday. I sang her a song. I bought her food and gifts and everything I can think of. And here I am..”

“This is because women aren’t meant to be bought.” Mila shouted.

Georgi only fell over one of the benches and sobbed into the floor.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a bit dramatic.” Mila said and ruffled Yuuri’s hair. “He’s been in love with 4 people in the last month, don’t have any pity.”

“I-That’s a lot..” Yuuri said and looked at him. He almost felt bad for him.

“he’s okay.” Viktor and Mila said at the same time. – Then laughed.

There was a grunting behind them. All of them turned to see Yakov standing with his hat on and a coffee in one hand. “Huh. Viktor has decided to grace us with his presence today.”

Viktor only giggled and gave him a small wave.

“Yakov, my lovely coach. This is Yuuri Katsuki. My boyfriend.” Viktor swung his body around again and hugged his arms around Yuuri again.

Yakov looked down at Yuuri, who gave him a smile. “It’s really nice to mee—“ Yuuri started, but He held his hands out.

“Huh.. You’re the artist?” He asked. Yuuri gave him a nod. “Huh.. I expected you to look more… artistic?”

Yuuri looked down at himself. He was wearing worn jeans, a plain shirt and converse.

Yakov turned and walked away. He heard Viktor let out a breath.

“Good.. he likes you.” Viktor said, pumping his fist in the air.

“That’s liking me?”

Mila and Viktor laughed.

“When Georgi brought his last girlfriend here she left crying.. Now that I think about it, maybe he cant keep a girlfriend because he doesn’t choose strong ones..” Mila said aloud.

“VIKTOR. WARM UPS. NOW.” Yakov yelled from the office. “AND MILA, FOR GOD SAKES, PICK THAT BOY UP AND GET HIM CHANGED.”

Mila whined though. “Why am I on heartbreak duty?”

Viktor laughed, and squeezed his hands on Yuuri's cheeks. “If you need me just call out for me. Theres vending machines in the lobby and they’re always broken so you shouldn’t need money.” Viktor leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll practice super hard because I know you’re watching.” And with that he skipped back up the stairs.

Yuuri found a spot on the bench, the second from the bottom with a perfect view from the centre of the rink. He reached in his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook along with his favorite pencil.

As soon as he managed to get comfortable and put his pencil to the paper, he was startled by a loud bang coming from right next to him. – He looked up and saw a boy. He didn’t look very tall and didn’t look very friendly. He looked annoyed and he looked like he spent too much time in hot topic.

The blonde looked down at him with narrowed eyes. “You’re Viktor’s.. thing.”

Thing? “Uh..”

He gave a mocking laugh, and crossed his arms. “Of course he’d choose the stupid one.”

Yuuri didn’t know weather to cry or agree.

“I’m not sure how to react?” Yuuri admitted. – the boy just shrugged.

“I don’t care. I don’t care about what you do with Viktor in his apartment. I do care if you keep him from skating, though. Don’t fuck with his head.” He warned, shrugged his shoulders, then walked away.

Yuuri was left to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

 

When Viktor took the ice to practice his routine, it was as if Yuuri was transferred to another planet. Viktor was focused on nothing else but his dance and the ice. The way he moved hit every bone in Yuuri’s body. He landed every jump he made perfectly. He made every twirl, every twist and every slide.

But it was different from before. – There was something new to Viktor’s skating. There was something much happier to the way his dance made him feel. There was something lighter that made him full of joy. – And Yuuri knew exactly what it was.

Now Yuuri wasn’t just another fan drooling over Viktor Nikiforov. Now he was his boyfriend Viktor Nikiforov, and he was skating for Yuuri.

He couldn’t hold back the smile. And he couldn’t hold back the way his fingers sketched the rink and the body gliding through the air. No one would have had to ask who the figure was. There was only one person the figure could be. Someone he could draw with his eyes closed. Someone he could dream up, but didn’t need to anymore.

It was Viktor. – It was always Viktor.

Yuuri couldn’t help but to bring up the sketchbook to his chest and hug it closely. He was so happy.

Hours passed, and many sketches passed, and they were both back in the tesla and driving home. Yuuri was back to holding tightly onto the seat and Viktor was engaged in a story when he was sure he ran over a curb while making a turn without using his blinker.

“Hey Yuuri?” Viktor had said, slowing down his driving a little bit. Yuuri looked up at him, loosing himself up a little. “Do you like my friends?”

Yuuri gave him a soft smile, and nodded. “They’re very fun.. Well. The blonde is a little.. intimidating.”

This made Viktor laugh out loud, and pulled into the parking garage of his apartment. “Yurio is something else. He means well though.” Viktor said while backing into his spot. “I’m pretty sure.”

They both laughed, and got out of the car. Viktor immediately went for Yuuri’s hand, sliding their fingers together. “It means a lot to me.. I don’t have many.. friends I mean. I have a lot of.. ccompetitors I’ve spent a lot of times with and shared a lot of memories with.. but in the end, they just want to beat me. – But they are my friends. We grow together and are very important to me. And you’re important to me. It means a lot that my important ones like each other.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the emotions that came over him with Viktor spoke. Yuuri backed him into the wall in the parking garage and shoved his face into his chest.

“did I feel tears?”

Viktor did indeed. – He sniffled and let out a breath.

“It’s your fault. You’re perfect.”

Viktor just squeezed him back. – It was perfect. He was so perfect.

* * *

 

Sometime around dusk, Yuuri was taking Makkachin for a walk. Viktor had wanted to go but Yuuri insisted, and tugged Makkachin on his leash before Viktor could put up much of an argument about it.

Yuuri looked to the sky. The calm white sky. Did the sun ever set.? He needed to ask Viktor.

Makkachin pulled Yuuri down the block more, skipping up to every tree and sniffing it, until he moved on.

“Makka, choose one” Yuuri whined.

“That dog has always been like that, nothing is quite the right one.” A woman’s voice said from in front of him. – Yuuri looked up as he body tensed. It was Tasha, Viktor’s mother. Makkachin barked and hid behind Yuuri’s legs. The woman gave a gentle laugh. “He also has never been very fond of me. – Yuuri Katsuki, are you well?”

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. – He was furious with her. She hurt her child. She hurt his Viktor. – But the look in her eyes wasn’t an evil. It wasn’t rivalry or malice. – It was sympathy and sadness.

“Are you here to see Viktor?”

Her head shook, as she pointed to a tall building at the end of the block. “Oh no, he wouldn’t let me inside if I wanted to. – I was amazed he did last time. – No that visit filled my need to see my son for a few weeks. – I work down the street.”

Yuuri nodded, and watched Makkachin use the closest tree as a bathroom.

“Actually.. Yuuri, I could use your opinion on a subject. It’s more.. advice.. would you like to have coffee with me? I would only use up fifteen minutes of your time.”

Yuuri stood with his eyes opened. – She wanted..coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a very huge range of emotions filled day and im so exaugsted, so for missed grammer, pls dont hate me for it. 
> 
> aye, yuuri's a lil dog. freaky. 
> 
>  
> 
> ok some updates:  
> 1\. i had a hella time in SD and i luv it.  
> 2\. im getting my game (ANDROMEDA AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS, I CANT HANDLE) on tuesday and going to vegas on friday till sunday. so... im going to try to regularly update but no promises. 
> 
>  
> 
> ok poll:  
> what are your not kinks. like what kinks are n o t o k at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plotty plot stuff maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im rly sorry if this is as underwhelming for you as it is for me. 
> 
> i keep adding more and more plot and less and less answers.

Yuuri stood in a defensive stance in front of Makkachin, the feeling of his head nudging against his leg the reminder that he wasn’t dreaming.

Was Viktor’s mother asking him to have coffee with him? The woman Viktor could tense in a heartbeat over. The woman who had her son beaten because he was gay? No. No. This was ridiculous. This wasn’t real.

But still, why did she had sorrow in her eyes?

“Yuuri, I know you dislike me, I dislike me. But this isn’t about me. I just want to speak with the man who has charmed my son.”

Charmed my son.

“I don’t think that’s… appropriate. I’m sorry.” Yuuri told her as he forced on as much of a smile as he could muster.

Yuuri turned, and rubbed his hands over Makkachin’s head, and moved to walk towards the apartment again.

“Do you not find it odd that your boyfriend wont tell you about his history and the skeletons in his closet?”

Yuuri stopped moving. He let out a low breath, then turned.

“If Viktor feels the need to tell me, then he’ll confide in me. It’s no one else’s job to tell his story other than him. Especially from someone who had made him so guarded as he is.” Yuuri said to her, and bowed his head again. “I hope you have a good evening.”

Yuuri turned, and walked towards the building again, listening to the sound of Makkachin’s feet on the ground as he walked.

“At least let him know that he should call His grandmother!” She shouted at him. – He ignored it. He tried.

As soon as he entered the building he let himself fall against the wall. He fell against the wall and let out a long, shaky breath, and closed his eyes tightly.

It was the first time in his life he had been so rude and polite to someone at once. It was the first time he had been in that position period. – He opened his eyes and looked down at Makkachin.

“Everyone has a past. We cant push him to tell, though.” Yuuri nodded to himself and lifted himself off the wall. Though, he didn’t walk to the elevator as confident as he walked away from Viktor’s mother, though.

* * *

 

Viktor was laying on the couch with his phone above his head when Yuuri came in. Makkachin immediately ran to Viktor, and gave him a lick on the face, before he hopped off to his dog bed, getting comfortable.

“Aw, someone missed daddy, but he missed his bed more.” Viktor whined, and looked back at Yuuri, who was hanging his jacket up and slid out of his shoes. “Did you miss me more than bed?”

“Maybe just a little.” Yuuri held up two fingers and a grin as he spoke.

“You’re so mean to me.” He cried, but reached his arms out for Yuuri anyway. – Yuuri gave in and fell on top of Viktor, laying his head on his chest. “You’re cold. Let me warm you up.” Viktor ran his fingers up Yuuri’s sides.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hm?” Yuuri moved his head up to look up at Viktor. – He and his mother looked exactly alike. They had the same color hair, they had the same eyes, they were both thin and had the same bone structure.

“Your mother was downstairs when I was walking Makkachin.” Yuuri spoke quiet and slow. – It was almost as if Viktor didn’t hear it. He stayed the exact same, rubbing his fingers up and down Yuuri’s back slowly.

Then after a few moments, he reacted. – He jumped. Yuuri would have fallen if Viktor’s arms didn’t wound around him tightly. He moved Yuuri on his back on the other side of the couch, and quickly rubbed his hands up and down Yuuri’s body, lifting his shirt as if inspecting him.

“My mother was there?? Where is she?? Did she hurt you?? Show me? I will kill her. Oh my god.” He got up from Yuuri and started pacing in front of Yuuri. “Not again, not again, this isn’t happening.. No. I wont let her. – We have to go, Yuuri let’s go. Where do you want to go, Barcelona? Paris? Oh! You’d love Bora Bora. – Fuck!”

Yuuri jumped up and wrapped his arms Viktors middle, trying to calm him down. “Viktor. Viktor. Viktor. Stop.” Yuuri pressed his hands over Viktors cheeks, forcing Viktor’s worried expression to look at him. “I’m fine. She didn’t hurt me. She only wanted to get coffee.”

Viktor was quiet for a moment. He let out a breath, and nodded after awhile. “Only wanted coffee..” Viktor repeated him.

“Yes.”

Now Yuuri recognized the sigh of relief, as Viktor put his arms around Yuuri again. “I.. Ah. I’m sorry.” Viktor said to Yuuri, rubbing over Yuuri’s back and let him go, and walked around the coffee table to sit on the couch again, crossing his legs.

“Viktor..”

“I know.. I know.” Viktor said, then gave him a smile. “It’s.. It’s just.. Not now, ok?”

Yuuri let out a low breath, and nodded, moving around to sit next to him and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, nodding.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up at an ungodly hour to rustling around the house, then the sound of the sink, and he rolled over to find a cold spot on Viktor’s side. – He frowned.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked as he tossed off his blankets and grabbed at his glasses and looked around. There was only a light on from the bathroom.

He got up and found Viktor in the bathroom brushing his teeth. – He had on a pair of sweats and black zip up.

“Are you going out?” Yuuri asked, leaning against the wall.

Viktor turned with the tooth brush in his mouth. He smiled wide at Yuuri as he scratched over his stomach with a yawn. “I’m going for a run. Did I wake you?”

Viktor turned as he rinsed his mouth and Yuuri walked to sit onto of the toilet.

“Can I come?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri. – Did Yuuri really ask if he can go run? – No. That wasn’t him.

“Yuuri, are you well? I think you just asked if you can come running with me?”

Yuuri laughed, and looked up at him. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” Yuuri mumbled, and stood again, leaning into Viktor to hug him. “I’ll keep up with you.”

* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t keep up. He struggled to keep up and he felt bad for making Viktor stop as often as he did. – His first thought was his amazement that Viktor could run so much and never get tired. No, he was amazed in Makkachin’s ability to run and not get tired.

Yuuri fell behind while they ran. Yuuri couldn’t even remember what possessed him to go with him that morning. He knew the last time he was forced to run long distance was during high school and he came in last place in the 3rd years relay. He made his team loose.

He was pretty sure his limbs were going to fall off by the time Viktor had pointed to a hill that overlooked the city. – Yuuri barely heard Viktor mention he was going to go off to get some water and to rest there, because he was focused on laying hard on top of the hill and giving into his painful death.

He was never running again. – He could have spent one morning without Viktor.

Yuuri rolled over and looked up over the hill. It was beautiful. It reminded him of a park in Japan he would run away too when life was too stressful. He wished he brought his sketchbook.

He laid back again and looked up to the sky. It hit him then that they shared the same sky. This was the same sky Viktor stared at before when he was in California. This was the same sky that he’d stare at when he goes home. – The world is so huge. But it shares the same sky.

No matter how big the sky is, he’d still be millions of miles away. Yuuri would still have to go home to reality. And Viktor would be forced to stay here and live with his demons, whatever they were.

“You look like you’re thinking too hard.” Viktor startled him as he sat next to him, opening one of the bottles for Yuuri. “Are you that sad you came running with me?”

Yuuri only laughed, and shook his head. He moved his position so he was laying his head on Viktors lap, still continuing to look at the sun rising sky.

“Do you realize that everyone shares the same sky?”

Viktor looked down at Yuuri’s face. He used his fingers to wipe his damp hair from his forehead, looking down into his eyes.

“I mean, we live oceans away but we share the same sky. It’s so personal but so hard. “ Now Yuuri looked back into Viktor’s eyes, and gave him a small smile. A smile that was full of sorrow. He hoped Viktor didn’t see that. “What’s going to happen when I go home? We’ll both see the same sky but.. we’ll be so far away. Again.”

Now Viktor released a breath, and his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri, pulling him up so he was sitting up in Viktor’s lap.

“Yuuri. It wont be like this forever.” Viktor said in his ear.

Yuuri didn’t know what Viktor meant by that. – He was scared by what he meant by that. But he was so excited by what he meant by that.

“You’ll go home and you’ll call me on skype and tell me of your day, and we’ll plan the next time we can be together. Then we’ll figure out when it wont always be like this.” Viktor said into his cheek, pressing a series of small kisses to his skin.

Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s glossy eyes. He slid his hands up and slid his fingers through the back of his hair.

“Viktor. Not right now. Or tomorrow, but before I leave but one day I want you to tell me about your mother.. why she hurt you, what extent she hurt you, and why your grandmother makes you so worried and tense all in one. Why are you scared of your family.. But only when you trust me enough to tell me.”

Yuuri stopped talking and Viktor’s smile faded. His eyes turned to a mournful look as he released a sad sigh.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you enough to tell you. I don’t trust me enough to tell you. When I tell you I – “ He let out a sigh, and leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “When I tell you I want to have forgiveness in my heart, and I want to be able to face her with pride.” Viktor said into his skin, finishing off his statement with a soft sigh.

Yuuri returned his response with a kiss. It was a soft kiss that didn’t last long, but it had love on it.

“I know. But I want you to know that when You do, I’ll listen and I’ll be there for you. No judgement, no criticism. Just me there for you.”

Viktor stared at him for a long moment. He stared into his eyes with a growing grin, then flipped Yuuri on his back to hug him tightly and wrap their bodies around each other. “Ahh Yuuri, You always know what to say. How can I ever repay you?”

Yuuri smiled wide, and wrapped his legs tightly around Viktor’s waste, arms around his shoulders. “You can carry me home so I don’t have to walk 6 miles.”

Viktor laughed loudly. But he did carry Yuuri home on his back. – That time it was Viktor who was beyond tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, but i didn't want to do too much. - I was gonna add smut, but decided last minute not to because reasons. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last of the summer season and wont be posted until next week. 
> 
> Peace out girl scouts.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: sarah wanna date me?


	14. Another update.

everyone add my LINE and i'll give u a donut 

 

 

lazylucifer. 

 

>> this was an update but i changed my mind about the hiatus but keeping bc i have the best readers in the world and their comments make me so happy. 

gross sobbing. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's last week in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im so confusing, i thought about it and im not going to let heartbreak stop me from writing what makes me happy. - Thank everyone for puttng up with me. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Also, i wont delete the last hiatus ch because i dont want those beautiful comments to go away. I literally have the best readers in the world. Thank you guys. I want to make out with all of you.

On Yuuri’s last week in Russia, Viktor took him on a date. As Viktor said, it was a date he had been looking forward to since he came to Russia, and was waiting for the perfect time to bring him. – And evidently, around dusk just a few days before Yuuri was set to leave, he found himself standing next to a excited Viktor, waiting in line to pick up a pair of skates.

“Viktor, you have a stadium that you practice in daily that wouldn’t be crowded, and you want to come here?”

Now Viktor gasped loudly and set his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, gripping them tightly.

“Theres so much of a difference between having fun at an outdoor rink rather than inside a professional stadium that creates prodigies. – No babe, you need to appreciate the little things.” He nodded quickly then turned to the attendant, holding up two fingers and went on in Russian.

Yuuri shook his head and couldn’t help but laughing to himself. Because of course the date that Viktor had wanted to take him on was ice skating. – Viktor wanted to show him his world.

Yuuri looked up to the sky, the sunset had passed, but the skies were silver and calm. Yuuri had been told many things about this country, he had read about and seen such sorrow about Viktor’s home, but Yuuri couldn’t help but believe it to be so peaceful. It was beautiful.

“Viktor? Does the sun go down ever?” Viktor was gathering two cups of tea from the attendant, but he almost dropped them with Yuuri’s question. A look of amusement was written on his face, but handed Yuuri his tea and led him towards the gate.

“Of course I goes down, we don’t live in another world here?”

Yuuri defintely felt like it did.

“It happens in the summer. The sky doesn’t go fully dark and it looks as if it’s a white night. – It’s a big thing, there are festivals and fireworks and there’s a riv- Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t take you there, it’s so beautiful. – Oh! Maybe we have time to get there in time to see the bridges and get a nice spo- Let’s go!” Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand and started to turn.

“Viktorrr.” Yuuri whined, then pointed to the rink again, laughing. “We’re already here.” He said with a laugh, then moved his hand to twine with his boyfriends. “Teach me how to ice skate.”

Now the giant grin on Viktor’s face came back and he threw his arms tightly around Yuuri. He held him close and pressed his face tightly into Yuuri’s neck. “I can do that.” He then pressed a big kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, then skipped off to the skates stall.

* * *

 

Viktor had to lace up Yuuri’s skates for him. - Yuuri felt like a little kid again, having to have someone tie his shoes for him. – Yuuri didn’t mention to himself that he still doesn’t wear shoes with laces. He smiled to himself as he watched Viktor tightly lace up his skates.

“You have to have them tight so you don’t trip over them, though you’ll probably fall on the ice anyway.”

Yuuri knew he definitely would fall on the ice. – He remembered he tried to ice skate before. When he was young his friend dragged him to the ice skating rink in town, He wasn’t on the ice for five minutes before he fell. – He broke his foot that day.

Viktor held him up as he taught him to find his balance. Yuuri clung tightly onto Viktor as he tried to stand in the skates. He had never had his posture as perfect as he was then. – Viktor took his hands from, Yuuri’s body as he struggled to stand on his own.

“Huh, I never thought I’d see you this straight.” Viktor mentioned quietly. – It made Yuuri’s concentration give out and fall over on Viktor. “You have the hang of it, it’ll probably be better when you’re on the ice, moving.”

In reality, Yuuri wanted to run back to solid ground. He wanted to take the skates off and just watch Viktor, like he always did. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor and let him lead him on the ice and looked up into the fondness of Viktor’s eyes.

When Yuuri came to reality though, it wasn’t pretty. – He had no balance. He couldn’t feel anything under his feet. He was sure his ankles were going to snap inside the skates and he was sure his grip around Viktor was possibly cutting off his blood circulation.

“Yuuri, you need to relax. Don’t be scared of the ice.”

“Don’t be scared of the ice? The only thing that’s keeping me from being on the ground are two tiny little blades that people can use to slice meat, - What if I fall, and the ice opens up, and I fall into the water, and then I’ll be the ice.”

Viktor’s head shook, as he skated backwards slowly, inching Yuuri away from the wall just a little. “Then I would get to ride you every day, I don’t see a problem.” Yuuri didn’t give into Viktor’s joke. Viktor laughed, and pulled him. “Just hold onto me. I wont let anything happen to you.”

And he didn’t, for the most part. Yuuri did trip a few times, and landed into Viktor so hard he even stumbled. He laid his head against Viktor’s shoulders and let Viktor glide him against the ice. – Viktor didn’t move fast, but he moved enough. It got to the point where Yuuri did relax against the ice, and for a moment he wasn’t scared of the ice. Because in his mind, it was just him and Viktor on a sheet of ice under a moonless night.

Until a little girl skated up to Viktor and gasped. At first Yuuri didn’t even hear what she said, even though she was speaking in English because a girl who couldn’t be older than 10 was skating by herself in a way Viktor skated.

“You’re Viktor Nikiforov!!” She shouted as if they weren’t right next to him. “You’re my idol. I came from Italy just to train for skating!!” She was excited, smiling brightly up at Viktor.

This made Viktor excited. He smiled brightly down at the little girl and shook her hand with his free one. “Oh that is exciting, what is your name? You do move very easy on the ice, you must have been skating long.”

And Yuuri wasn’t sure what had happened in the next moment. Viktor had gotten lost in his conversation and let go of Yuuri, then all at once Yuuri had lost his balance, and in a second he had gone to the ground and hit his head on the ice.

“He did hear a ‘SHIT’ then a “o moy Bog” from someone nearby. And he was being lifted, looking into Viktor’s shy eyes, and the little girls annoyed face.

* * *

 

“Im so sorry, Yuuri. I got excited.” Viktor had said for the millionth time. – Yuuri was now sitting on the bleachers, with an ice pack to his forehead and the demons they call ice skates thrown to the floor, Viktor’s jacket laying over his lap.

“It’s ok, it’s not like I haven’t fallen before..” Yuuri assured him. Sure, his normal falls don’t cause him to black out for second and cause bruising within minutes, but..

“What if he has a concussion.” Viktor complained and asked one of the attendants who was helping Yuuri get comfortable.

“I really don’t think that. But I’m not a doctor.” The man said, then nodded his head and collected Yuuri’s skates, walking back to the stand.

Viktor frowned and wrapped his arms around his neck, rubbing his face against Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m sorry Yuuri.”

Yuuri could only shake his head and look forward. The little girl was still sitting in front of them, glaring up at Yuuri. Yuuri swallowed and looked around, but she was still staring.

Was it because he had fallen the second Viktor let go of him? Was a little girl looking down on him?

“Viktor.. Um.. I was wondering if you could help me with my salchow..” Her voice was small and nervous, and her gaze changed to a soft glance now.

“Oh..” Viktor said, and moved his face away, looking at the girl. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea to leave him alone right now..”

Yuuri thought it was winter with how cold her glare was. – Yuuri tugged on Viktor’s sleeve, and nudged him. “Go. This way I can watch you skate. I’m not broken.”

Viktor still frowned.

“I want to watch you skate. Please?” Now Viktor’s eyes sparkled, and he nodded, pecking Yuuri’s lips before he urged the girl back to the ice.

Yuuri let out a sigh, and let himself lean back. – He wished he didn’t leave his sketchbook in the car. – He also wished he brought a heavier jacket with him. He looked out at the rink, as he saw Viktor circling around the girl.

Everything hit him in a second that this would be one of his last with him. – He would have to leave Viktor in just a few days. They have to go back to arguing over time zones and spending too much time on the phone. The constant need to keep his phone battery above 50 % and back to a job he actually hated.

“Yuuuri” A female voice said, causing Yuuri to look up, pulling himself out of his head. “Look at our Yuuri, he’s thinking too hard.” Mila had come from behind and sat on the bench next to him. “You shouldn’t let your mind wander too much, Katsuki. The brain is a vey dangerous place.”

“Oh. Hi. Do you come here often, too?” Yuuri asked her, scooting over some to give her some space.

“Oh, I help the owners run this place. I grew up skating here- Wow Yuuri, look at that bruise, that’s already so nasty. What kind of kinky stuff are you two into??” She slapped him on the back and laughed out loudly.

Yuuri was sure he saw steam come off his own blushing cheek.

“N-No. Nothing like that. I fell on the ice.”

Mila nodded, and looked out at the ice. “Who is the girl?”

“She just came up to Viktor and started fangirling over him.” Yuuri told her, stretching his arms out, trying to forget about the throbbing in his head.

“That happens a lot. People come up to him everywhere. It’s nice when it’s kids, he get’s very excited.” She turned to look at Yuuri again and smiled wide. “One time I got this girl in bed because I got Viktor to leave a voice mail on her phone. – His popularity comes in handy.” She laughed to herself, leaning her head back.

Yuuri looked over at Mila. It dawned on him that he didn’t know anything about one of Viktor’s closest friends.

“Are you gay?” He found himself asking, only realizing it after.

“huh?”

“Oh! I didn’t mean- Uh- Lesbian? Bi? I guess I don’t really know much about you.” Yuuri laughed as he spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

She laughed to herself. Then raised her arms in the air and shrugged her shoulders. “I guess I like girls. They are nice to kiss. And if I had to make a choice I guess if I had a hot girl and a hot guy id probably go after the boobs, but guys are very much aesthetically pleasing as well. It’s kind of like, I don’t think sexuality can be categorized into gay or straight. It’s so much more than that. – Someone can be in both, or one, or simply multiple, or even one single person. It’s not as simple as the world makes it seem.” She said, and leaned back against the bench behind. “Sexuality is so very beautiful.”

Yuuri looked at her with a gentle smile on his face. “you’re a very interesting person. I can understand why Viktor speaks so highly of you.”

She laughed loudly and threw her head back. “I know, right?”

* * *

 

After Viktor reunited with Yuuri and they returned to the car, Viktor didn’t drive home. Instead he drove south, and away from the city. Yuuri realized then that Viktor hadn’t brought him away from the city since he had been there. Yuuri hadn’t gotten the chance to admire anything outside of St. Petersburg, or really more than Viktor’s arms.

But when Viktor pulled his car up to a riverbank, and smiled over at Yuuri, he got his chance.

“How are you feeling?”

Yuuri touched his fingers to his forehead as he spoke, and nodded. “I don’t even feel it.”

Viktor frowned though, and he took off his seatbelt and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his bruise. “It’s still bruised though. Let’s go take a walk.”

As soon as they left the car, Viktor’s hand was tugging at Yuuri’s sliding his warm fingers around Yuuri. They were along a riverbank. Across the river, Yuuri could see a town, lights shining through the buildings. Boats were tied along the river, and everything felt so different. Everything felt so crisp and calm. It was nothing like the buzz and the noise from the city.

It was nothing like his home in Japan. – It was definitely nothing like LA. – Yuuri could see himself here.

His eyes widened at his own thought, and clenched his own eyes. – They weren’t at that point in their relationship, right? No. No. Yuuri couldn’t afford to be thinking like this. Not yet. Viktor probably.. he couldn’t want him there all the time.. right?

“You look as if you’re going to explode.” Viktor’s voice pulled him out of his head.

“Huh?” Yuuri’s chest was pounding. He shook his head. “Oh no, im sorry. Its pretty here.” Yuuri looked up at the light of the night. He wished he would have brought Phichit’s Nikon.

“Do you think?” Viktor’s hand squeezed his as they walked. Viktor moved his foot out and kicked against the rocks infront of them. “I grew up just a little across the bay. I would take my Makkachin here and we’d play in the water when it was too hot in town.”

“You had Makka that long?”

Viktor nodded. “We were kids together. I found him chained in an alley just when I was getting into skating. He was chained with no food so I went to a market close to him and got him some food. – Then I came back the next day and he was still there with the empty bag of food, so I did it again. And then I did it for a week until I came at night with my cousin and he cut his chain and he’s been with me ever since.”

Yuuri looked up at him with a laugh on his lips. “You rescued him.”

Viktor nodded as he swung his hands. “he’s my child.” They kept walking farther down the river and he pointed towards a set of rocks along the water. “That was where my first girlfriend confessed to me. She made me a jacket with our names on it. Thinking of it now it was a little much for before I even answered her.”

“You dated a girl?”

Viktor nodded and laughed. “I did. My grandparents and mother loved her and they were planning our wedding and choosing baby names for us.” He said so casually. – His family loved his ex. Could his family ever love him?

Then again, did he want his family to ever love him? – But marriage. In Viktor’s home, he’d never be able to give Viktor most things. Kids, marriage. A family.

He mentally cursed himself again for thinking about marriage when they still lived continents away.

He needed to change the subject. “I know you don’t have a good relationship with your mother, but what about your father?”

“Ahh.” Viktor stopped walking and pulled Yuuri to sit on a patch of grass overlooking the river. “I’m not sure about him. My mother and father had me very young and she had offered him a choice for him to either take an amount of money and leave her life and his child’s life, or to stay and join her company and settle down and he had taken the money.”

Yuuri wondered about how Viktor was raised and how Viktor had been growing up for most of their relationship. – His heart hurt for Viktor. How did he manage to smile.

Yuuri moved in and wrapped his arms around Viktor tightly, squeezing him tightly against him. He could cry for him just then.

“Are you consoling me?” Yuuri laughed at his words, but relaxed quickly into the curve of his body.

“Your grandma seems very scary.”

Now Viktor’s laugh was dull and flat. He let out a breath and let his arm drop against Yuuri’s back. “She is. But everything she’s done was for her family. In her own way she’s selfless.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure he heard him right. “Selfless?”

Viktor replied by squeezing Yuuri. He pulled Yuuri on top of him and laid back. “Ah, it’s going to be lonely when you leave. How about you stay instead?”

Yes. Yes. Yes, 100 yeses. “You know I cant.”

Viktor just whined and put his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri shook his head and wrapped his legs tightly around Viktor’s waist. Yuuri bit down on his lip as he looked around.

There was no one around. – But it was still light. Surely he cant. Someone could be watching. But still.. The way Viktor was pressed into him. The way his own body had reacted to Viktor’s.

But no. Don’t do it. No. No. No.

Yuuri’s body took over and his hips pressed into Viktors and he pushed himself down against Viktor in the best way. – The shaking of Viktor’s breath had told him that he was doing it in the right way. His arms tightened against his waist again and he listened to the growl that came from Viktor’s throat.

He would leave Viktor with another good memory until he could come back.

Yuuri’s hands slid down Viktor’s middle as he moved his hips again, rubbing himself against his semi that he had given Viktor. Feeling accomplished, he leaned his lips into Viktors neck, biting down against his lips.

He was proud of himself of how much more comfortable he had gotten with him.

“Ah, Yuura, someone will see.” Viktor whispered against his skin, but his hips still jerked against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri only laughed into his skin, and he looked into his eyes. “Hmm. You better perform well, then.”

Now Viktor let out a loud noise, and his hips jerked hard into Yuuri’s, his hands gripping tightly around his thighs. “Has my Yuuri always been like this, have you been hiding this kink from me.”

Yuuri kissed up his neck, and bit down on his skin. “Maybe I was saving it for the right time, Vitya?”

That must have sent Viktor over the edge because in a moment he was on his back, with his knees to his chin and Viktor rubbing himself against him.

“Do you know how much trouble we would get into if caught? – Oh way worse that jail time.” Viktor had mumbled into Yuuri’s neck. – Yuuri hadn’t thought that far in advance. He held his breath and looked into Viktor’s eyes with worry. Viktor only shook his head and pressed a deep kiss to Yuuri’s lips instead. “This just means we wont get caught.” Viktor bit on his lip hard and tugged it out.

Within a moment, Viktors hands were sliding down Yuuri’s pants, letting the cool breeze hit the top of his thighs. While Viktors hands roamed the underside of his thighs until he let his fingers slid into Yuuri’s boxers and both his boxers and jeans slid down to under his ass. “Ah.. I don’t have.. I can’t do much..”

Yuuri’s head was in a haze. Suddenly they weren’t in a public place for anyone to come and pin his body to a wall. It was only him and Viktor. And Viktor’s mouth that was nipping on Yuuri’s collarbone. And only Viktor’s hand switching from sliding his long fingers from his length to circling around his asshole. There was only Viktors eyes darting down into his own and there was only the groans coming from Viktor’s throat as Yuuri shoved himself up against Viktor.

“O-Vitya.. jus..” And suddenly without Yuuri even noticing, Viktor’s cock was aligned with his, and his hands were pressing into his back hard and the way Viktor was moving himself against Yuuri was unlike any feeling he had ever had before. It was unlike any time they had had on skype or any way he had touched him since. – There was Viktor’s cock and the breeze rushing through him.

The sky was white and gleamed down on them, but when Yuuri came, he was sure he saw stars.

He also couldn’t keep himself quiet. – He prayed to whatever holy spirit that lurked in the air that no one was there. Nothing would make that feeling fade from his memory.

* * *

 

On the morning of his flight home, Viktor went out for a run. – He said he would get to emotional sitting around before he had to take him to the airport in the evening. Yuuri had planned on sleeping in.

He had planned on sleeping in. – The loud banging that was on Viktor’s door didn’t plan on him sleeping in. – Did Viktor have a visitor? Did Viktor forget his code to get inside.

He groaned, found a shirt and sleepily walked to the front door, barely registering what was standing in front of him.

She wasn’t tall, went to Yuuri’s nose. She had grey hair tied in a bun and bags under her eyes. A stern look was on her face, and her eyes looked cold and distant.

“Ah. You must be Yuuri. Is my grandson not here?”

Grandson.. Now Yuuri was coherent. And his face went to fire. He was standing in front of Viktor’s grandmother while he was wearing a black shirt that covered the boxers he was thankfully wearing.

“That boy knows how to choose them, this is for sure.” She scoffed, and took a step inside, looked around with a mocking look, and her shoulders hung. “I came hoping to speak to my grandson, but I guess going to you will suffice, I’ve come to tell you that whatever domestic game you’re playing in dangerous and will not last much longer.”

In a moment, Yuuri’s chest seemed to fall and he found it hard to breathe.

“Oh dear, don’t speak. – You see. Viktor has a plan. And playing thi—“ But she stopped, and seemed to move a bit, moving her hand to her head In pain.

“O-Please sit down.”

“No.” Was all she said, She crossed her arms over her chest. Viktor will be placing in the Olympics. Viktor will then retire, and Viktor will marry. He doesn’t have the time for this ‘love’ play you two have been doing. – Trust me. It will be better this way.”

Yuuri couldn’t even process what she was saying. He didn’t have a chance to process what she was saying. – Viktor will retire. Viktor will marry?

“So.. Viktor can’t make decisions for himself, then? Is it always up to you?” Yuuri managed to get out.

She laughed. – She turned, and she walked for the door. “It’s not a matter of it being up to me. It’s fulfilling a promise.” Then the door opened and it slammed shut. – And just as soon as the door opened, it had closed.

It was a promise. Viktor had promised to retire and marry. – He would..

No. No. No. No. No.

That wouldn’t happen. No. Viktor wouldn’t..

No.

Yuuri found his feet, he found himself throwing open the door and he found himself walking after her on the way to the elevator.

“Viktor needs to live his life without having you hanging over his head.”

She stopped moving. She had turned. Her eyes were cold. Her eyes were.. scary.

“It’s not your concern.”

“You can rest easy and know he will get married. I’ll see to it.”

What was he saying?

“He has a life of his own. And a heart of his own. And love of his own. And world of his own. And you cant hang whatever.. whatever hold you have over him over his head and make him not enjoy his own life and his own love.”

Yuuri then bowed his head. He released a shaky breath, and as calm as he could walked back to the apartment. – It was then that he allowed himself to lean on the wall for support but he slid to the floor anyway.

She was really.. Very. Very scary.. – He slammed his face into his knees when he realized what he had just said. What he had just promised.

“Yuuri.. what are you doing.” He said to himself, and pressed his knees to both sides of his face and squeezed into his head.

“Yuuri?” That wasn’t his own voice. – Viktor. Viktor. He let out a sigh. Viktor was blurred by water as he looked at him. Was he crying? “Oh my.. Yura, are you okay? What happened?”

Viktor dropped to the floor, and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, pulling him into his embrace. Yuuri could feel the damp sweat from his body and his breath against Yuuri’s skin.

“Viktor..” Yuuri whined into him. He held on to him tightly and for the first time he felt so extremely dependent and vulnerable. “When I leave..You wont look at anyone else? Like you look at me?”

Yuuri gave him time to react. He gave him time to pull him tighter against his body, and he was cradling Yuuri’s body against his own. “Oh Yura, my solntse. There is no one else. Millions of galaxies away, and there is only you.” Viktor whispered into him.

Yuuri had promised Viktors grandmother just a few moments earlier that he would see Viktor married. – Yuuri couldn’t give him up, though. Yuuri wouldn’t. Not even from million of miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> googley eyes and winkies. -
> 
> vv ignore this part because this is the only place that even the smallest chance i have to get words across to her. 
> 
> Dear my something. I understand why you did what you did, but i wish you would have given me the chance to prove that i was worth holding onto a little while longer. I hope one day you can find it in you for another chance. Im still not quite sure why you cut me out completely but, what can i say? I miss you but i hope you're well. 
> 
> XXX 
> 
> Next chapter will start the FALL chapters. Look for it by next saturday.


	16. FALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall comes with some big choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to start this and finish it saturday but my fingers kept typing instead of not. I'm sure you guys aren't complaining.

Yuuri had to admit, he was positively disappointed that he was back in the States. – Or California. He was back to the smog, back to the heat, back to the shitty politics, and worst of all, back to skype calls with Viktor.

 

It was mid october, and despite it being fall it was hotter than his whole time in Russia. He was laying on his bedroom floor with his fan on one side, his laptop on the other, and was sketching a scene in his sketchbook. – Viktor was on the other side of his skype, reading him a book he bought the other day. – It was in Russian, and Viktor tried to translate at first, but got tired and just ended up reading it in Russian.

 

Yuuri looked down at his sketchbook, and all the sketches he had on the walls. He bit down on his lip and looked at his boyfriend reading intently to him. Yuuri loved when he spoke Russian. Yuuri made a note of trying to learn the language after he left. – Viktor had been busy lately. The Rostelecom Cup was coming up soon, and he had been at the rink often.

 

It was late night skype sessions and Viktor telling him all about his day. – Yuuri’s days.. they were less than enthusiastic. Sometimes he’d manage to wake up before noon. Sometimes he’d manage to remember to eat lunch. Then it was to the same work. To the same bookstore. To the same life.

 

He had such an amazing time over the summer, his life at home didn’t make sense to him anymore. – If it made sense to him ever. Why was he working in a book store if he was an artist. Why wasn’t he trying to actively follow his art dream? Why was he living in California if he hated it so much? Why did his boyfriend have to live so far away?

 

He missed Russia. He missed when Viktor held him tight, so he wouldn’t remember his anxiety-filled dreams. He missed Viktor. Oh god, he missed Viktor.

 

“I think I’m going to quit my job.” Yuuri announced, cutting off a half awake Viktor, speaking his Russian with a calm voice. The book fell from his hands and he sat up.

 

“At the bookstore?” Yuuri nodded to him. “I mean.. I know you’re not happy there so I don’t object but, can you do that?”

 

Yuuri was picking at his fingers, and looking down at them. He shrugged and forced himself to stop. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I can. I have money saved up to get me by, at least for now.” Yuuri had actually thought about it before. With what was in his savings, he had enough to last him 4 months.

 

4 months to figure himself out. 4 months to do what he loves, no interruptions. He could do it. He could. He thought. He hoped.

 

“I mean. What I’m doing now is so.. irrelevant. Dishonest to myself. A waste. – I.. I didn’t come to America for this.” He said quietly, and blew out air, finally looking at the screen for Viktor.

 

Viktor was looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. – Like everything Yuuri was saying was making him proud. Like it all made sense to him.

 

“I want to kiss you right now.” Viktor said to the screen. – Yuuri didn’t tell him that a pang of sadness went through him with his words. He wanted to scream ‘ kiss me. Kiss me. Come here right now and kiss me. Close the distance.’

 

Instead he said, “I wish you could.”

 

They both were quiet. As if thinking the same thing. – Until Viktor sat up and gave his side of the webcam a thumbs up. He grinned and nodded. “My artist is finally doing what’s right for him,” Viktor smiled wide. “If worst comes to worst, you can just come to me and I’ll take care of you.” Viktor winked.

 

Yuuri wanted to say yes.

 

He wanted to scream yes, was more like it.

 

“I wouldn’t ask that of you.” He said, he did have his blush on his cheeks, though.

 

“It wasn’t an offer.” Was all Viktor said, then he yawned loudly. “I’m gonna win the Olympics again and you’re going to own your own gallery and everything is going to be fabulous.

 

Everything was going to be fabulous. – The thought still frightened him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri was having breakfast with Phichit. – More along the lines of Phichit was eating a stack of waffles, and Yuuri was nursing a piece of toast.

 

He felt queasy. – It’s not like he had any reason to be nervous. Phichit wanted him and always urged him to focus more on his art.

 

Then again, It was his house he was freeloading in and he was paying for 90 % of the bills for the house.

 

“Yuuri, you look like you’re having a panic attack inside there. – Come on, what we learned, come down to earth, lock on the ground.”

 

“No. I’m not.!” Yuuri defended himself. He didn’t say ‘not yet, at least’ Which was what was going on inside his mind. He shook his head and put down his barely eaten toast. He cleared his throat and nodded. “I have made a life decision and I would greatly enjoy it if you supported me.” Yuuri sat up straighter and folded his hands on his lap.

 

“Oh, this is serious.” Phichit put his waffles down and nodded to him.

 

“I’m going to quit my job and focus on my art.”

 

It was quiet for moments. Yuuri could swear that he heard Phichit’s hamsters running in their cages in his room. – Yuuri could swear he heard the lady down the hall talking to her cat.

 

Then there was clapping and all of a sudden Yuuri was pulled into a giant hug, allowing the slapping on his back to happen.

 

“Oh my, Yuuri I was waiting for this to happen!! You’ve been wasting your time there, honestly I hoped you just wouldn’t go back when you came back from Russia, but you did. Oh is this why you were so nervous? Were you scared I’d be disappointed?”

 

Yuuri was amazed. – Where did this.. He had no clue he felt this way.

 

“When are you doing it?”

 

Yuuri chewed on his lip. – He worked the afternoon shift today, at 3. “I’m going to put in my two weeks today.”

 

Phichit made a face and went back to his waffles. “I would make a scene of leaving. Scream, ‘this makes me miserable and I’m going to be bigger than his dumb shop would ever make me!!! And storm out.’ You know, make it memorable.”

 

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “I don’t want to leave badly in case I need a reference in the future.”

 

He shook his hand and chomped down on his waffles. “Don’t think about it like that. Think of it like, I’m going to go make a name for myself and I will never need a dumb job like this again.”

 

Yuuri knew he should think that way. – He should. He was still a little scared. He needed to go gaze at Viktor’s selfies for 20 minutes for support.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri got to work, it was busy. – Was a school there or something? It was never that busy. There were two people behind the counter. And the manager was there.

 

Crap the manager was there.. Yuuri hated that guy. – Then he remembered, he needed the manager to be there. – The anxiety came to his stomach again. He had never had to quit before.

 

Would his co-workers hate him? Would they never talk to him again? – Minami would. He hoped. He was sure he would. He actually never thought about how upset he would be if Minami never spoke to him.

 

And he always thought he was alone here most of the time.

 

“Oh fantastic, you’re here. You don’t know how bad I need a damn smoke.” Mike came and shoved the phone at Yuuri. “I’m on hold with the bookhouse, go deal with that.”

 

“I really need to talk to you.” Yuuri said as he was leaving for the back of the store. Mike’s hand just waved in the air. – Of course.

 

“Hello? Hi, I’m the manager of Southwest bookhouse??” A voice came from the phone. Yuuri sighed loudly into the receiver before he realized someone could actually hear him.

 

A second after he managed to solve whatever mess Mike had made. – not long after he was shoved into a series of questions by a group of children.

 

“Excuse me, where is the princess books?”

 

“NO THE FANTASY BOOKS?”

 

“Do you have games?”

 

“you guys should sell games!!”

 

“My moms store has games.”

 

Yuuri wanted to rip his head off. – He was sure he was going too. – The next time he saw Mike he was on his cell phone, and sitting on the recliner that was meant for the costumers. – Would it be petty to call in on your boss on the day you’re quitting.

 

He couldn’t get to him because he was called by one of his co-workers who had broken the buy back computer. – it was a laptop with a program on it that gave estimations of what to buy books at, it was literally impossible to break. -  Then next one of the registers went down. Because of course one of the registers went down, why wouldn’t one of the registers go down?

 

“Mike, we could use your help!” Yuuri called to him, but his hand waved at him.

 

Everything was closing in on him. All he heard was, “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.”

 

He wanted Viktor. – He needed Viktor. What would Viktor do. – No. No. He shook his head and willed himself to calm down. He was on earth. He was grounded.

 

But god, he hated this place. He hated this job and this city and this country and they needed to fire everyone in this crappy store.

 

Yuuri dropped the pile of books he was holding and jumped on the counter, looking around the shop. “I QUIT.” He found himself shouting. Was this was Viktor would do? It seemed like something Viktor would do. “I QUIT, YOU.” He pointed at Mike. “YOU’RE AWFUL.” Then he turned to the staff, who were stressed behind the counter. “I.. I AM NOT A MANAGER. I DON’T SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS.” Then he turned to the people in the store. “GO TO BARNES & NOBLE, WHERE THEY KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING.”

 

Then he jumped down and ripped off his nametag. He screamed “I QUIT.” Again, before he walked out of the store.

 

He got halfway down the street before he realized what had happened. Before he realized what he had done. – He felt sick. He ran into the convenience store he was in front of and locked himself in the bathroom. 

 

He had quit his job. – He had left his job. He had screamed to the entire store that he had quit his job.

 

“Holy shit, I actually did that??” Yuuri said to himself, and noticed his hands shaking. But when he looked in the mirror.. he was.. he was smiling? – Holy shit, he was smiling. He was happy?

 

He tugged his phone out of his pocket and dialed Viktor’s number. He was probably sleeping. He was definitely sleeping.

 

But he still answered. “mmm. Baby.” He answered.

 

His voice sent a surge of happiness through him. “I quit!” he said with excitement on his voice.

 

“I thought you already decided to do this?”

 

“yes but.. I did it! Right now, well, a few minutes ago. – I actually kind of screamed it. Very loudly. And yelled at everyone in the store.”

 

Viktor gasped into the phone.

 

“It was.. I don’t know, I knew I was going to quit, and I’m pretty sure the universe did too because today was so so much. And then it just.. I just quit. Just like that. I felt a panic attack coming on, but I ended up screaming instead, then I stormed out of there.”

 

“Oh baby.” Viktor said in a consoling voice.

 

“No, I’m not upset. I’m so happy right now. I – I quit, Viktor. I’m going to focus on art, and do what I love. And be who I love and be with who I love!!” Yuuri left the bathroom and went back into the sun of California.

 

“Be with who you love.” Viktor repeated.

 

“Yes?” It took a few minutes to catch on. – Be with who he loves. Then his eyes went wide, and he froze. “I-I mean.. Uh..”

 

“I love you too!” Viktor said quickly, before Yuuri could take it back. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki, and it sucks I can’t tell you in person. I love you. I love you. I love that you quit, and I love that you’re doing what you love now and I love that you’re mine. No matter how far away.”

 

Yuuri was sure he could melt. Yuuri was sure he did melt. – This was such a good day.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days after Yuuri quit his job, he posted a painting online. – It was a website he came across. Artists uploaded what was for sale and the buyers would bid on the piece. Yuuri had uploaded a painting of an ocean, with a silhouette of a castle reflected in the water.

 

He smiled wide at his laptop screen as he uploaded it.. Then waited.

 

Ten minutes later, he got an alert. Someone had bid 30 dollars. – Not bad.

 

It went up to 50. .. Oh.. Oh god.

 

100.

 

200.

 

Yuuri had no idea what was happening. He looked down at the painting, that was framed in a floating frame and ready to be wrapped. – Was it.. was it that good?

 

No. No. Surely not. – But.. a small smile came to his lips. It was. It was good.

 

The bidding stopped at 600. – He sold a painting for 600 dollars. – That.. that covered more than the bills.

 

He smiled wide. And nodded. This was a good decision.

 

He moved the painting to lean against the side of his desk, and moved his computer to lay on the bed with him. – He wanted to celebrate with Viktor. He couldn’t go there right now.

 

He could. He shook his head. He couldn’t. He was just there.

 

But god.. he missed him. – He missed him a lot. Yuuri missed his lips. And his touch. He missed their nights together. He missed Viktor’s tongue. – Viktor could do amazing things with that tongue. Added with his hands. – Yuuri never knew.. He never knew he could feel like how Viktor made him feel. In bed and out of bed.

 

Yuuri set his computer to the side of him and relaxed back in bed. He closed his eyes and imagined Viktor over him. – It was different now than before. Now he knew the feeling of Viktor over him. Viktor’s hand would slide down his sides, and insist his shirt and pants came off. – Yuuri took them off for Viktor.

 

Yuuri stopped, and opened skype. – It was a terrible idea. It was completely awful. – He hit video message anyway.

 

He moved his screen so it was overlooking his body. – Viktor would have a full view of his body. Of what exactly just the thought of Viktor did to him. – The sensations that shot down his body. God, Oh god. He was already half hard.

 

His eyes closed again and he imagined Viktor. Viktor’s hand would now tease with the lining of his boxers. He’d say something dirty in his ear like, ‘you should see yourself right now, see how I make you look’ before he’d stick his hands in his underwear and touch his cock. – Yuuri did it for him. Just the feeling made him hot. Viktor’s hand over his cock beat his own. Viktor’s long fingers and how they slid up the length, Viktor’s warm breath on his neck as he left another hickey on his skin. His thumb easing over the slit in his cock, It made his body arch.

 

Yuuri couldn’t handle it. – He slid his hand under his bed and pulled out his box. – His special box. That was what Viktor wrote on it the night before he left. His special box. – It had his toys. – Their toys. He reached for a half empty body of lube and a dildo that Viktor had made just for his size. (Yuuri had already asked how he could just order things like that, but whatever.)

 

He flipped on his stomach, and moved on his knees. – His head turned to the camera to make sure he was seeing him. And he was. Yuuri had smirked at the camera and slicked up his dildo. – Once finished his other hand went back to his cock. – In his mind it was Viktor. It was Viktor’s hand that was rubbing down his length, and it was Viktor’s cock that was breaching him. He stretched him open, and teased with his hole. He imagined Viktor’s moans mixed with his. Viktor’s hand on his ass cheek, gripping it and turning it pink as he eased himself in.

 

“A-Ah… V-Viktor.” Yuuri moaned into his pillow. – It was muffled and came out husky. Now Viktor was moving inside him. His pace was going fast. Yuuri liked that. Viktor knew Yuuri didn’t always like it gentle. Viktor knew he wasn’t a breakable flower. – And god, oh god. When Viktor moved and slammed against his sweet spot.

 

“Fuck!!” Yuuri couldn’t help but to yell out. Yuuri’s head was moving to the clouds and his back was arching. His toes were curling and his body was shaking. – Yuuri came fast. – Yuuri came too fast. – Viktor wouldn’t cum that fast. – He’d take his time. Yuuri would cum three times before Viktor would.

 

He let out another cry before he eased the dildo out of his body and reached for a towel he hung over his bed to clean himself up. – He’d need a shower. He’d need a bath. – With Viktor.

 

Yuuri sat up, and looked at his laptop. – He couldn’t believe he did that.

 

“Delete it. I should delete it.” Yuuri said to himself. – His hands didn’t delete it, though. He sent it.

 

He sat and stared at his screen. 3 minutes passed. – Then 4. Then 5. Then 10.

 

Thirteen minutes later, Viktor had replied.

 

**> >Put the plug in and give me 10 minutes, you naughty, naughty boy.<<**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri you ball of anxiety and fluff. I luv you  
> So does Viktor. - HE also luvs ur videos. Hue Hue Huuuuuuue. 
> 
> hey guys i wanna do a special shoutout to my new friends who ironicly, all three aren't from the US. i've never had this many friends at once. 1 to my smirnoff luv from the ukraine. 2 from my toast bae from poland. and 3 from my new friend who i still need a nickname for from the Phillipines. 
> 
> Thank u for keeping me grounded. I luv u.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda filler maybe not ish hey an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to come up with a good excuse for taking so long to update.

Yuuri woke up sometime around eleven and frowned at his phone. – No new messages.

 

That was a lie, no new messages from the one he cared about. – Viktor. Last he was told was he was away doing publicity for a few hours. – Yuuri didn’t know why they were doing publicity when the competition was starting soon, but.

 

He sighed into his pillow and yanked his cord from his phone and took it with him to the living room. – Phitchit was sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of banana milk. Yuuri only knew it was banana milk because it was the only thing he drank in the morning.

 

Their living room was... their living room was a disaster. It was cluttered with his paintings and work that needed to be sent out. He rubbed his lips together and took one look at his best friend.

 

“I feel they’ve multiplied.” He grumbled into his breakfast.

 

“But it’s a good thing?”

 

Phitchit laughed for a second. But his eyes went back to being cold. “Not when I wake up to come enjoy my recorded episode of Steven Universe that we both know I have been dying to watch for a few days and I can’t find room to sit.”

 

Yuuri shook his hand in his direction and went to start a pot of coffee. “I scheduled a UPS pickup for today, you’ll get to watch it tonight after practice.”

 

Phictchit grumbled, and rolled his eyes. “It is good you’re doing so well, though.”  He praised. Causing Yuuri to smile wide. Phichit did say soon he’d be able to auction off his things on Ebay and sell his scrapped projects on etsy. Yuuri only rolled his eyes at that and said he was an artist not a celebrity.

 

There were three long knocks on the door. “Look, theres UPS now.” Yuuri said as he answered the door, barely paying attention and felt like he had died when he was tackled to the floor by a big wad of fur and his face was being attacked with licks and drool.

 

A grey mess of poodle  fur was dancing ontop of him.  Yuuri composed himself quick enough to realize that it was Makkachin was the culprit.

 

“Makka?” Yuuri asked, rubbing his hands over his head before he fixed his glasses and stood up again. He poked his head outside of the door and saw him. – There stood his boyfriend, talking harshly in Russian into his phone.

 

Viktor was there. Viktor was supposed to be in Russia getting ready for his skate but he was there.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he ran and threw himself around the back of Viktor, whose sentence was quickly cut off with a “Oof” But turned into a laughed. “Da. Da. proshchal'nyy privet.” And he put his phone back in his pocket. “Surprise??” He said to Yuuri, and who squeezing his waist and pressing his face into his back.

 

“How are you here?” Yuuri finally asked, letting him turn around and grinned up at Viktor’s face. He looked tired, but mainly excited. Happiness was written in his eyes.

 

“I got on a plane.. it’s a big flying machine that takes us places..” Yuuri narrowed his eyes and Viktor laughed loudly, shaking his head. “The team had to do a publicity event in Detroit that was absolutely important so he flew us here, and I convinced Yakov that the skate is perfect enough to let me have a few days off so instead of flying home with everyone else, I flew here.” Viktor smiled wide and cupped Yuuri’s cheek. “Are you happy?”

 

All Yuuri could do was nod. Yuuri was happy. Yuuri was very happy. Viktor pressed their lips together and Yuuri gave into the spark that was clear between them. It didn’t seem like it had been that long since they were apart, but got it felt like it had been centuries. He felt so warm with Viktors arms wrapped tightly around him and he felt to safe with his lips pressed against his own.

 

“I’m happy too.” Viktor mumbled against his lips. They did manage to pull themselves away for long enough to go back inside, and Makkachin barked from where he was, sniffing Phichit’s leg and giving into the head rubs that he was getting from his new friends. “Ahh!! Phichit, I just read that we’ll be skating against each other in New York in December!” Viktor jumped excited into his apartment and let go of Yuuri to greet his best friend with a big hug.

 

“Really?” Viktor nodded his head quickly.

 

Now, Phitchit was excited. He jumped up and looked at him with a look that can only be explained as ‘!!!’ on them. He clapped his hands together and nodded. “I will finally get to compete against the great Viktor Nikiforov. My dear friend’s boyfriend. This is exciting. I will knock you off your first place podium.”

 

Viktor crossed his arms infront of his chest and shook his head, but had a look of enjoyment. “I don’t know, my skate is looking better than before.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and hugged him close. “I’ll do even better because now I have a Yuuri for inspiration.” Viktor pressed his lips to his cheek.

 

Phichit whined and tugged on his arm. “I found him first.”

 

Yuuri was sure his limbs were going to fall off. His eyes rolled. Makkachin barked up at the three. – He was sad Yuuri was getting all the attention and not him.

 

“Oh this energizes me. I need to go work out.” Phichit said and ran around the kitchen bar to put his cup in the sink. Makkachin followed him, trotting after him. “Oh! Can I take your dog? He seems to need a good exercise after your plane ride.” 

 

Viktor rubbed his hands over his face and stared down at the dog. – Then he stared at Yuuri.

 

“Okay, but make sure he drinks water often, he gets thirsty.” Viktor leaned down in front of his dog. “Do you want to spend some time with Uncle Phichit? You’ll have fun, just like with daddy.” Makkachin replied with a bark and a lick on Viktors face. – He laughed and rubbed his cheek against his dogs fur.

 

Phichit ran about, running around and gathering his workout bag, before Viktor attached his leash and they ran out the door, Phitchit promising to send him pictures once every two hours to make sure he’s okay.

 

As soon as their apartment door closed though, Viktors hands were over Yuuri. – The feeling of Viktor’s hands that Yuuri didn’t forget. The feeling of Viktors fingers as they moved over his skin. The feeling of Viktors hands as they cupped  his chin and pulled his lips against Yuuri’s. Yuuri had it memorized in his brain, but in person again, his skin turned to fire and his body reacted just how it had assumed it would react. There was desire and flame along with a need and a surge of happiness.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled as Viktor’s lips went down his jaw. “How long are you here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

 

He heard Viktor sigh against his skin, as his hands slid down to his waist.

 

“I wanted to surprise my boyfriend.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him and bit on his lip. Viktor’s hands slid down his sides and wedged his fingers under his sweats and pressed his face into his neck again, Yuuri’s head was moving into the clouds, his thoughts were being jumbled. – His breath was picking up and all he could feel were Viktor’s hands.

 

Stupid brain, though.

 

“B-But it’s so close to your competition, I know even you should be practicing. And I know Yakov wouldn’t just let you go.” Yuuri mumbled into him.

 

And he did feel Viktor tense around him, and he did hear a giant sigh come from Viktor. – He was going to get mad. He was going to yell. He was going to storm off. This was going to be their first fight, this was going to be it. – Instead, Viktor just let out a laugh and rubbed his hands up his sides. “How do you know when somethings not right?” Was what Viktor said instead, in a calm and level tone.

 

Yuuri had to admit that he was more confused than he had been in a long time.

 

“My grandmother passed away. My mother told me last week.”

 

Yuuri’s body froze now. – Last week? – Last week. And Viktor was here with his bright smile to him. – Viktor’s grandmother. No matter how scary, no matter how intimidating, and no matter how upset she made him. She still meant a great deal to Viktor.

 

All Yuuri did was wrap his arms tightly around Viktor, moving on his tip toes so he was level and squeezed their bodies against eachother. – It was all Yuuri could think to do. It was all Yuuri had to do.

 

Viktor responded. Viktor’s body limped against him and he squeezed him back. He let Yuuri console him. Yuuri couldn’t see the expression on Viktor’s face, but by the way he was squeezing his arms tightly around Yuuri’s body, he knew that he was feeling anything but happiness.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Was what Viktor had ended up saying. “I just want to stay with my boyfriend and hold him as much as I can. I don’t want to think of home.” Viktor had mumbled into Yuuri’s body. His accent thicker as he spoke.

 

Three knocks came to the door. And he heard a whine come from Viktor.

 

“But I am not done holding you.”

 

“It’s just UPS.” Yuuri laughed. – But Viktor still whined and slung his body against one of the bar stools.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri had said he would take him anywhere in California. He told Viktor to think hard of where he had always wanted to go. And he also added that if he choose LA LIVE in downtown then he would refuse, since he was there during anime expo. – After a few good minutes of time on his phone and many questions he had asked Yuuri and pacing in his living room, he choose Venice.

 

Of all places he had to choose Venice. He could have chosen an actual beach that normal people went to, or one of the many museums he would have loved or any of the attractions, he even offered Disneyland, despite they’d get to the park at 2PM and they’d only go on 3 rides with the waits. But still, he choose Venice Beach.

 

Yuuri had been to Venice Beach once In his time in California. And that was because when they first moved there Phichit heard of a place that made the best eggs. And despite eggslut being open in a closer, LA location, he wanted to go to the Venice Location. Where after he got in a 3 hour long conversation with a homeless man over animals.

 

Viktor was jumping in the passengers seat as Yuuri turned off the freeway and let two people pass before him.

 

“You should let me drive, I’m sure I’d get us there faster” Viktor complained. – Oh right. It wasn’t good driving with Viktor unless you have to write a will in your head while the car is moving.

 

“You don’t know where we’re going.” Yuuri flashed a smile and turned into a parking lot.

 

“I can read google maps.” He pointed out. Yuuri’s eyes just rolled and he stopped the car. – He had barely had time to turn off the car before Viktor jumped out and was jumping all around with a wide grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s afternoon was filled with pointing and Yuuri’s arm being pulled by a “LOOK AT THIS” and “Aw Yuuri I want to buy this.” – Viktor did look like a kid in a candy store. Or more like a toy store. Because apparently Viktor had enough American money with him to buy the whole beach, just he was trying to.

 

He also made it a point of waiting outside in the crowd for the freakshow to start and Yuuri was pretty sure Viktor made it a point to gasp and yell ‘WOW’ louder than anyone else in the crowd. – After the show, he also made friends with the tallest man and one of the sword swallowers.

 

Yuuri had never seen anyone so excited over anything. – But it brought a smile to his face.

 

Viktor was happy. Yuuri needed Viktor to be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was smiling down at his phone when he got tagged in an Instagram post of Phichit with Makkachin. – He was posing for a selfie with Makkachin in a park. – he couldn’t point out what park it was, But he was still in his workout clothes. The caption had said ‘Spending the day with the child so his daddies can play ;)” – Yuuri was sure to scold him for the caption later.

 

But it wasn’t like he hated it. It made him smile. – He looked up to Viktor, who was deep in a conversation with a street performer, talking loudly about her ukulele. – Yuuri was sure he was getting ideas for his skate. 

 

His mind went back to the time he had met Viktor’s grandmother. – The chill shot down his spine at just the memory. She was cold, she was scary, she wasn’t someone Yuuri would ever want to speak with again. – But more specifically, what he had promised to her. As he watched Viktor he thought about what he had promised her.

 

_““You can rest easy and know he will get married. I’ll see to it.” “ill see to it” “ **I’ll see to it”**_

 

Yuuri turned around and rubbed his face. He couldn’t believe he actually said that to someone. To someone who clearly hated him. – Who knew that Viktor would even want to marry him? They haven’t been together a year yet, what was he even thinking?

 

“Oh- Yuuri?” A new voice said. A voice that wasn’t the Russian accent he was used to hearing. The Russian accent he was expecting. – Also wasn’t a face he was recognizing, though the man had clearly recognized him.

 

“uh..”

 

He laughed, and shook his head. “You must not remember me, it’s okay we met quite a few months ago, my name is Logan? We met at a bar downtown? Some Irish place..”

 

Yuuri was still not remembering. He didn’t go to bars.. The last time he went to a bar was…

 

Oh? Oh! – His eyes went wide as he clapped his hands over his face and remembered. – The man who was clearly interested in him. – But all he could think or talk about was Viktor.

 

Of course. Of course.

 

“You remember now?” He laughed and shook his hands. “You never contacted me, so I figured you had forgotten about me. But look at this fate. Of all the people I could have ran into, a random person I connected with at a bar..” He laughed lightly, but still kept his eyes on him for too long.

 

Suddenly a strong arm engulfed Yuuri’s shoulders and he was being tugged against Viktor’s hard chest.

 

“Hello, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. How do you do?” Viktor’s kind voice was mixed with an icy tone. Not to mention the look in his eyes.

 

“Oh.. Boyfriend? – Ah, my name is Logan. I met Yuuri once.. It’s pretty insignificant..” He trailed off, and itched his head awkwardly.

 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and tried to find the right way to bring it up. “This is logan, I met him the night I went out with Minami, I got a little..”

 

“Intoxicated.” Logan had finished for him.

 

It had taken him a minute to fully understand and remember. – Then his face lightened up and he smiled wide, letting go of Yuuri, and grabbed at the strangers hand, shaking it fiercely. “Oh thank god! I had hoped to meet you one day, it was because of you that I realized I had to have Yuuri, it was because of that jealousy!” Viktor laughed loudly. “Let me buy you lunch! Yuuri promised to take me to a place he loves very much, please come!”

 

All the man could do was cringe, and take a step back. – Him trying to hit on him had thrown Yuuri into someone else.

He did come for lunch, though. And Yuuri didn’t know if lunch was more awkward for Yuuri or Logan. – Viktor did complain that he left before Viktor got his Instagram username.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Viktor was slumped over the couch and giving love to Makkachin with Phichit playing with his hamster on the other side of the couch, with Yuuri curled on the love seat when he screamed as he finished reading an e-mail. – Reading the e-mail for the third time. Then a fourth.

 

He did scream. – Viktor had never had a more concerned face on.

 

“Dear Mr. Katsuki.,” Yuuri read his e-mail aloud. “My name is Stephan Aubin, I am a representative of the Alin Quincy foundation. We’re e-mailing to notify you that though thousands and thousands of collections, we’ve selected your piece ‘Blinding Light’ to be shown at our show in Paris on October 18th. – If sold, 80 % of proceeds go to the artist while the gallery takes a 20% collection fee. – please confirm by the 17th.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide after he read the message as the room went quiet. – Moments passed by as everyone in the room processed by in pure silence.

 

Then Viktor shot up and grabbed Yuuris face and kissed Yuuri deeply, then pulled out his phone, typing fast over it.  

 

“This is wonderful news! You must confirm right now! We have to go!” Viktor was typing fast over his phone. “Phichit! Can you watch Makkachin while we’re in Paris? Please say yes!”

 

“Viktor, slow down.” Yuuri cleared his throat, and tried to calm him down.

 

“Why aren’t you so excited? I am so excited!!” Viktor was basically shouting.

 

“Viktor, I can’t just.. Go to Paris in one day..” Yuuri complained.

 

But his art was being shown at a real art show.. HIS art is being featured in a successful art show.. His art can get real exposure.. he couldn’t say no…

 

“You don’t have a reason to say no.” Phitchit had pointed out.

 

Yuuri thought about it. Because he didn’t. – He could.. He could go to Paris.

 

“Babe. You have to go.. This is.. This is your art.. You have to..” Viktor was saying.

 

Yuuri looked back down at his e-mail, then he looked to Viktor and Phichit.  – And grinned. 

 

“We better get a flight.”

 

Suddenly Yuuri was engulfed in two giant arms. – He was going to Paris for his art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope they don't fly united. 
> 
>  
> 
> hey my gf is rly gay shes cute.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's time for the paris chapter where i get to show off the terrible french i somewhat knew. ;; Also just so you know i did base the very little i know of galleries off the game IB and the early episodes of charmed yk when pru works at an auction house? That's kinda the same yeh? 
> 
> \- bonjour, au revoir // hi bye  
> -Deux crêpes s'il vous plaît - 2 crepes pls  
> -Mon petit ami a fait ça = my boyfriend made this  
> -Excusez-moi = excuse me

Yuuri woke up to sun peeking thru the curtains and his head in utter confusion. – How long had he been sleeping? Where was he sleeping? And what was it that was making his head move to the clouds? He had to open his eyes to investigate, but how could he? – Whatever it was sending a jolt down his spine and shooting right for his groin. – And god, the way he was being squeezed, the way he was being pleasured. – Was that what had woke him up?

 

Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Open your eyes.

 

He did, and found an answer. The answer was his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov’s lips moving up his cock and his fingers digging deeply into his hips, sure to leave a mark.

 

Oh right, the art show. – France. Paris. Viktor.

 

His eyes closed again but his body gave into his boyfriend. He knew that Viktor knew he was awake because his hands moved over to the other side and played with his cheeks, dragging his nails into there as well. – Viktor had learned too much. He knew how to drive him crazy. Curse the asshole.

 

His knees opened wide and his fingers went straight for his hair. Of course this is how they would spend their first morning in Paris. Laying in their shared hotel bed having Viktors lips on his cock. And of course, he wouldn’t dare to have it any other way. – He moaned and jerked his hips along with the movement that Viktor was moving. – He lost all thoughts that were swarming in his head when Viktor’s slick fingers had rubbed over his hole. Just when did he lube up his fingers? – Yuuri didn’t know. In that moment Yuuri didn’t care.

 

All that was there was Viktor. And Viktors lips. And Viktors fingers. And Viktors arms. And how Viktor should quit his job and become his alarm clock instead. And how this would be the first memory he would ever have of Paris. A morning blow job in an overly expensive hotel room in the heart of Paris.

 

With that thought he came hard in Viktors mouth, probably tugging on his hair too hard and his legs closing around Viktor’s head as he did so.

 

Viktor moved up again as Yuuri came down from his high and let his legs limp down, as he looked over at Viktor, a half grin on his face. He grabbed at the sheet and wiped himself with it.

 

“Good morning?” Viktor cooed in his ear and wiped damp hair away from his forehead.

 

“ohayo” Yuuri mumbled and turned on his side to look at Viktor, whose eyes brightened just from him speaking in Japanese. “What brought on this good morning?”   

 

Viktor only grinned and shrugged. “when in Paris.” Was what he replied as he pressed a kiss to his temple. Then down his cheek, and barely touched the corner of his lips, before he was blocked with Yuuri’s hand, landing with an “Ummf!” Then a whine.

 

“I wont kiss you right after you swallowed my cum.” Yuuri told Viktor. Who rolled over on his stomach and whined into the pillow, kicking his feet into the air like a child.

 

Yuuri laughed and rolled over on top of him, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck. – It calmed Viktor down. Viktors head turned to the side and flashed a big smile up at him.

 

He still wasn’t getting a kiss, though.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s favorite thing about their last minute trip to Paris was that Viktor had never gone just to visit. – He had gone for competitions, but all he saw were the skating rink and his hotel room. He didn’t have the chance to walk up and down the alleys and take in the city.

 

Which actually was full of smoke. Smoke and smoggy air. It wasn’t clean, and it wasn’t out of the world. There were horns blaring and yelling. – In what was supposed to be the most romantic place on earth, it was all very … normal. And that was what Yuuri loved the most out of it. It wasn’t a paradise that people make it seem. It was a functioning city where people lived and worked and went to school. People lived and died in and even from a million miles away back home, it wasn’t out of reach.

 

“Ah!!” Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s hand and he dragged him into a crepe shop. The smell of sweets and coffee were overwhelming.

 

“Bonjour!” The old lady who stood behind the counter had said, offering a nod to them.

 

“Bonjour.” Viktor greeted back, before he moved to the glass to scan the sweets. Then he looked up again and held up two fingers. “Deux crêpes s'il vous plait” He said, perfectly. The keeper nodded and turned to start the order.

 

“Since when do you know French?” Yuuri asked, letting Viktors arm go through his and slide their fingers together.

 

“Since high school.” Viktor laughed, and watched the food be made. “I’m sure I told you that I make it a habbit to learn the language of all the places I’m visiting.”

 

Yuuri pressed his lips together, and watched Viktor’s face. “So, have you learned Japanese yet?”

 

Yuuri was sure Viktor didn’t expect this question, because Viktors head turned fast and his cheeks were rosy. “Does this mean you want me to come to Japan? Oh do you want me to visit your family? Can I stay at the hot springs!!! I will start to learn it as soon as I get home!” Viktor nodded quickly then dropped Yuuri’s hand to type away quickly at his phone.

 

When their food was ready, and Viktor paid, Yuuri made sure to say “Merci!” First, beating Viktor to showing off.

 

“Huuh, now who knows French?” Viktor said, putting some whipped cream on his finger, and pressed it to Yuuri’s lips.

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone in the world knows that Merci means thanks.” Yuuri said after eating the whipped cream.

 

They sat outside and ate their food. It was very good. – It was all very.. French.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was a little worried that Viktor was holding back his real feelings. – Or more, he wasn’t talking about his real feelings. – Viktor was walking happily through the streets of Paris. He was spending way too much money on things that he or Yuuri didn’t need. He was greeting random citizens on the street and engaging them in conversations in fluent French. – He was acting like nothing was wrong in his life. He was acting so very.. normal.

 

Viktor had actually not spoken about what had happened with his grandmother. He hadn’t spoken about her at all. Not since the moment he told Yuuri back in California. He hadn’t shared if he sad mad. Hadn’t shared if he was sad. Or even if he was glad, as morbid of a thought that was.

 

He was just Viktor. – The same Viktor Yuuri had fallen for.

 

But he had to be holding back those emotions. – Yuuri knew that no matter how cold she was, no matter how rude or evil she was. She was Viktors grandmother. And he knew she did mean a lot to him. Way more than his mother. He showed emotion when his mother spoke about her. He had conversations on the phone for over an hour when Yuuri had visited in a tone Yuuri knew as worried, no matter what language he was speaking.

 

Viktor had to be sad. – He had to be upset.

 

Yuuri frowned and looked up to the sky, holding his hands behind his head as he looked around.

 

“You’re being quiet.” Viktor’s soft voice had pulled Yuuri from his head, and he feeling of Viktor’s hand wrapping around his shoulders had brought him back to earth. “Are you nervous for the show?”

 

Yuuri laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. “A little. It’s going to be so very weird. My painting is going to be hanging in a room with hundreds of people to critique and judge. I’ll feel so very vulnerable.” Yuuri explained as best as he could, his arm wrapping tightly around Viktor.

 

“Isn’t it kind of the same when it’s online how all of your other pieces are?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s kind of different online. Yeah, everyone is there and there are comments sections. But this will be different. I’ll be there to witness what they’re saying. I’ll be there to see what the bid is and my disappointment will show on my face.”

 

Viktor moved his hand to rub over Yuuri’s hair, his fingertips scratching as his scalp lightly, how he knew Yuuri loved it. “You know that it’s going to sell well. And if it’s not then I will pay you the best for it.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled as Viktor pulled them down an alley. It was an alley full of flower shops and vibrant colors. “That’s not the same as a stranger, and you and I both know I wouldn’t let you pay me for my art.”

 

“That’s the only reason why I’m forcing myself not to buy it the moment we step into the gallery.” Viktor laughed as he said this. And moved his hand to link his fingers with Yuuri. “You do know you can tell me your insecurities? How you feel? Confide in me?” Viktor said to Yuuri and stopped at a booth to glace over a row of flowers.

 

Yuuri nodded, and leaned down to sniff a bouquet of daises. “You can too, You know I’m always willing to listen to you? You can come to me with anything.”

 

“I come to you with everything.” Viktor replied, as he handed some money to the lady for a single yellow daisy. Bidding her farewell with an ‘Au revoir.’

 

Yuuri smiled as they continued to walk down the alley, and he suddenly felt sick to himself. – He knew it was coming. He knew he was going to say it. He knew it would probably ruin their afternoon, and he also knew that he didn’t know any nice way to bring it up.

 

“Except, I don’t think you do?” Yuuri said quietly. – He said the words very lightly. He hoped Viktor didn’t hear him say it. He was ruining their afternoon.

 

“What do you mean?” Viktor stopped walking. He heard. Of course he heard. – He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Of course he couldn’t keep quiet. All Yuuri did was sigh.

 

“I mean – Viktor. I want you to come to me when you’re upset. I want to be the person you lean on. I want to be your rock. I don’t want you to bottle your feelings up inside.”

 

Viktor just stared down at Yuuri. It wasn’t the nice gentle stare that Yuuri was used to. It was a stare that he never wanted to get from Viktor.

 

“Yuuri, what brought this on?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t look at him anymore. – His eyes went to the floor as he watched his shoes rub against the gravel beneath them. “I mean, I know your Grandmother meant a lot to you. – You didn’t tell me she passed for a week? I know, I know you keep things inside often but. I just want you to know it’s okay to be sad around me. You don’t always have to be the perfect, put together Viktor Nikiforov that the world knows.”

 

When Yuuri’s eyes went back up, they weren’t cold. – They were soft. Those were the eyes that he was used too. Those were the eyes that he knew. “Oh Yuuri, if you think I’m perfect and put together now I don’t want to imagine how you thought of me before we met.” Now Viktor’s arms returned to him, and gripped on his shoulders. “You catch me off my guard every time our eyes meet. You make my stomach do flips and I’d never let the world see me walk around Paris wearing flip flops a t-shirt that says ‘welcome to Paris’ that I got at the airport.” Viktor stopped and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And as far as my grandmother, I didn’t tell you because I know she isn’t a good woman, especially to you. I know she came to the apartment that day and I know you spoke to her.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, he knew? – Did he hear? Oh god, please say he didn’t hear!

 

“I have cctv. I don’t know exactly what was said, but I know it wasn’t something good. The look on your face. – She was a very frightening woman. – I mean, even right until she died she tried to control everything I did. – Just before she died she set me up for a meeting with a woman she deemed ‘respectable and appropriate.’ – How can I tell you about her after she made you feel so scared.”

 

Yuuri had blinked as he spoke. – So he didn’t hear. He didn’t hear the promise he made his grandmother. – Not as if his grandmother cared. She still went ahead and tried to set him up.. She did set him up. The thought of him being on anything remotely close to a date made him want to cry. His whole body felt ill.

 

“She was very kind, I almost feel sad she had to deal with my grandmother and mother.”

 

Yuuri heard his words and repeated them in his head. – So he went to the meeting. He went with a girl his grandmother wanted him to marry. – He went on a date with a woman that his grandmother had approved of.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“You went to meet her?” Yuuri wasn’t touching Viktor anymore. And Viktor’s face grew with confusion.

 

“I couldn’t just stand her up. That’s rude.”

 

That’s rude. He thought that was rude?

 

“Yuuri, are you upset?”

 

“You went on a date with someone your family wanted you to be with and you didn’t even tell me and you don’t know if I’m upset or not?”

 

Yuuri took a step back from him, and let out a breath. Viktor was staring at him with a sad look on his face. His lips were rubbing together, but he was silent. – He opened his mouth like he was trying to say something, - but he wasn’t speaking.

 

“I..I didn’t know you’d be upset?” He replied as a question.

 

Yuuri blinked at him. – Was Yuuri the one who was inexperienced at relationships?

 

“Oh, Yuuri don’t be upset with me, I’m sorry.” Viktor crushed himself around Yuuri and held onto him. Yuuri almost couldn’t breath with how hard he was holding onto him, rubbing his hands down his back. “I didn’t consider it a date. I don’t consider anything without you a date. I didn’t think you’d want to know, oh I’m so sorry I made you feel like I didn’t open up to you.”

 

Yuuri let out a breath, and looked up at him.

 

Was just as bad at relationships as Yuuri was?

 

Yuuri squeezed him back, then looked up and pressed his palms to his cheeks. “Let’s go back to the hotel and get ready for the show.”

 

Viktor laughed. Then nodded, and pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri, and moved to his hand to loosely slide down to his side.

 

As they walked back to the hotel, Viktor told Yuuri how she wasn’t as nice to look at as Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri felt like he was going to faint the closer they got to the gallery. – It was past 6, and the sun was falling. They were only a few feet from that gallery, which was lit up. People were hanging around the entrance, they were walking in and out of the entrance.

 

“That’s a lot of people” Yuuri pointed out, he feet stopped moving and he held his breath.

 

Viktor turned his head and looked back at Yuuri. “Of course theres a lot of people. Everyone has to come and bid on your painting.” Viktor leaned in to peck his cheek, then tugged him along.

 

Yuuri still let out a breath and bit down on his lower lip.  

 

He didn’t know how his body made it to the entrance of the gallery. – Part of it was Viktor practically pulling him inside, and the other was his mind willing his body to get out of the cool air.

 

The thing was, Yuuri had never been to a gallery auction. – Let alone one that his own work had been submitted into. Sure, he had thought about it. He had thought about it several times. Dreamed of it. Imagined it.

 

“You’re so pale babe.” Viktor said, as he greeted the doorman, passing their coats over.

 

“I’m always pale.” Yuuri replied, nodding his head to the man.

 

“I mean you’re more pale right now.”

 

Yuuri only laughed dryly, and moved with Viktor into the gallery.

 

In actual honesty, Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked inside. He wasn’t sure if he could properly explain it either. – Everything was… White. It was White and modern.  Most of those walking through the gallery were a mixture of younger couples or nicely dressed elderly. – The walls were painted with paintings and artwork that Yuuri decided he would never catch up to. The floors were decorated with sculptors and the bodies that were examining everything.

 

Everything he saw. Everything he heard. Everything he felt. – Everything took his breath away. Yuuri wasn’t sure how to react.

 

“Look.” Viktor pointed towards a far wall, as soon as they turned a corner to see a display.

 

There on display was Yuuri. – Yuuri’s art. It felt so close to him. It felt so close to home.

 

He had named it Blinding Light. – It was something he had painted on one of the nights he had locked himself in his room and painted for days. – It was watercolored. Of a man in the sky with the sun shining around him, but his eyes were tied with  black ribbon. – Everyone who had questioned him about what it symbolized, all he could do was shrug.

 

“This is beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor rushed over towards the wall. His eyes were bright, and Yuuri watched as he started talking to a woman beside him in French, a smile wide on his face.

 

Yuuri followed him, and tugged on his arm, pulling him back from the painting. Viktor’s face was almost on it. “Viktor, you gotta calm down.”

 

“No! I can’t look, everyone loves it.” He quickly moved from Yuuri’s grip and moved to another couple that was gazing at the picture. “Mon petit ami a fait ça!!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled. And he took a step back. “Ah, Excusez-moi.. Could you be Yuuri Katsuki?” A tall man in a pressed suit had said to Yuuri. – He was older. He had a receding hairline and grey hair perfectly gelled back.

 

“Ah- I am.” Yuuri smiled politely at the man.

 

A bright smile came across his face as he reached out to shake Yuuri’s hand. He was the hand shaker who shook your hand with both hands.

 

“I am Alin Quincy. This is my foundation.” He said, motioning around the gallery with his hands. “When my assistant recommended your piece he found online, I was a bit skeptical, I haven’t heard your name anywhere in the community – But, he said, just look at It, So I did.. Mr. Katsuki, I have to say, it’s quite beautiful. If it wasn’t against the regulations, I would purchase it to add to my own personal collection.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that was written over his face. – He wasn’t used to any complements. – Well. Any complements that came from anyone other than Viktor.

 

“Yuuri! I swear I heard someone say they were goin—Oh..” Viktor’s voice stopped quickly “Ah, Excusez-moi.” Viktor said, and gave a sympathetic look to Yuuri.

 

“Oh! Bonjour. You must be Viktor Nikiforov. Mr. Katsuki’s partner.” Now it was confusion that came over Viktor’s face. Mr. Quincy shook his head with a laugh. “Oh no, it’s not as odd as you think, I made it a habit to do a little research on everyone we exhibit. – I understand that you are a rather popular figure skater for Team Russia. It’s an honor to meet you,  I am Alin Quincy.”

 

Viktor smiled and shook his hand, then his eyes grew when his mind connected it together. “Oh! It’s so wonderful to meet you, My coach back home donates to your foundation annually.”

 

He smiled wide, and nodded to them both. “That is wonderful. We try to do as much as we can to gain as much influence as we can to extend art to the world.”

 

“It works.” Viktor was a natural at this. – He had many more years of experience in speaking with.. anyone in general. “Ah, And I see a nice bar over there, calling for me.” He nodded his head towards then both, and rubbed his hands over Yuuri’s back before he walked away.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, as I’m told, You live in Los Angeles, oui?”

 

Yuuri smiled wide, and nodded. “I do. I’ve lived there for a couple years now.”

 

The older man nodded, then turned to look at the painting again, his arms crossed. “You know, I meet a lot of artists everyday. Some that have been in the community for years, and many, many don’t have the eye for art that you have.” He said without moving his eye from his painting. “Being a young artist in society with talent like yours. Do you not feel living in place that is holding you down to be.. Ah, how do I say this? – Drag?”

 

Yuuri looked at the man, fixing the glasses on his face. – He couldn’t understand what he was playing at. He couldn’t decide what he was trying to say.

 

“I may be taking a step forward without knowing much about you personally, but it’s very rare that I see someone with an eye like yours and talent like yours. – I am prepared to offer you a position to co-run one of my galleries.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

 

He- He wanted him to – He.. What?

 

“You seem speechless.”

 

“It’s kind of.. – You don’t just offer jobs to people you’ve just met?”

 

This is when he laughed. – He laughed and shrugged. “I built a charity foundation from nothing one day because I visited a school in a small country and they didn’t know any colors beyond blue, red, white, and black. I now have 21 galleries worldwide, with 4 more in developments that I hardly have the time or energy to oversee their openings. – I have too much money than I know what to do with and I hate that I have no way to properly spend it. – I’m pretty sure I can do anything I want.”

 

Yuuri let out a breath. – Leave Los Angeles. – Leave his best friend. Leave his life.. What life..

 

“I wonder if you would be more interested if you knew that one of my galleries in progress is opening in Russia. I do wonder if that would give you more of an incentive.” His phone went off in his pocket, and he began speaking in French to the receiver. “Oui, Au Revoir. Ah, The auction is starting. – You have my contact information, Mr. Katsuki. I do hope I can hear from you soon.”

 

He watched him go, and watched the hordes of people move towards the auction room. – While he remained in the main gallery.

 

Could he do it? – Could he run a gallery. No, open a gallery?

 

In Russia. – By Viktor. To be by Viktor’s side always. – He wanted.. He wanted nothing more.

 

But could he leave his life behind? His best friend? His home.. He leaned over and held his breath.

 

This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. – And the scariest thing that had ever happened to him.

 

To be with Viktor. To truly be with Viktor. – But to leave everything else behind.

 

He received a text fifteen minutes later from Viktor, saying his painting had auctioned for 1900 dollars. – He also wasn’t sure if he was happy or scared over that.

 

All he knew that he wanted to hide in the bathroom for 20 minutes, which is what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did u like that incredibly impossible chapter that would never ever happen irl? Ayeeeeee. 
> 
> O so my girlfriend can't say anything gay about her in my notes anymore so im gonna say i think shes hekka cute in a not gay way or anything. 
> 
> Oh ya, i might write a smonus but dont get ur hopes up. 
> 
> okay until next time you dweebs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is back home with some fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise. i'm not dead. (damn.)

Yuuri and Viktor landed in LA the next day with a sadness inside him because he knew in less than a day he’d have to say goodbye to Viktor again. A raging headache that made him want to die from his lack of sleep, and an e-mail sitting in his important folder urging him to make a decision quickly.

 

To leave or not to leave.

 

To be with Viktor or leave their relationship in a state of when will I see you again, and our love exists in a text message. – He yawned loudly as they walked into baggage claim, hardly understanding what they were met with. It was Viktor’s loud gasp that brought Yuuri out of his head.

 

“Oh my god!!!” Viktor yelled out and let go of Yuuri’s hand to run forward into baggage claim.

 

There was his best friend standing. Holding a sign in one hand that said ‘#VIKTURRI’ on it, and the other had a leash on it, attached to a Makkachin that had a vest on him that had the words ‘Emotional Support Animal’ with a paw below it.

 

“Look at my beautiful Makkachin, oh what are you wearing! You look fabulous!!” Viktor cooed and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“It took a few connections to get him passed this quick, but I made it, Just had to make a few promises.” Phichit winked and finally put his arms down, letting Viktor take the leash.

 

“You had to do all this?” Yuuri didn’t even need to ask the question.

 

“How else was I going to get Makka into the airport to pick you up, huh? – And now, you are certified to bring Makkachin anywhere you want.-“

 

“He does that anyway” Neither of them heard Yuuri interrupting.

 

“Consider it a early wedding present.”

 

Yuuri’s face went hot, but Viktor just laughed loudly and clapped Phichit on the back, shaking his head. “Hm. I’ll take the sign as the second gift and hang it over our bed. It’ll be a good gift.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders tugged him to pick up their baggage.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor only had time to stay in California for lunch before he had to catch another plane back to Russia and only had a few days before his first competition of the season. He insisted that he was ready but Yuuri wasn’t letting him fly in the day before a competition.

 

Once again, Yuuri cried as he had to say goodbye to him. He made him promise to call as soon as he lands and send him snapchats of the sky on the plane over Russia. Phichit took him to get shaved ice, probably the only place he liked in LA, and then drove him home.

 

“Did your painting sell? You haven’t mentioned anything about that.” Phichit asked, as he opened the door to the apartment, and Yuuri’s mouth was stuffed with strawberry flavored ice.

 

“Oh – Mmm. It wont be a few weeks until I get my part of the check, but it did pretty well.” Yuuri said and dropped his bag in the hallway.

 

His best friends face lit up and he clapped his hands fast. “That’s so good. I’m so glad you’re doing well. – Minami has called or come by everyday since you left and asked how things were going, you should give him a call. Don’t forget your other friends.”

 

Other friends. – He had made other friends in Califorina.

 

If he left.. would he be dropping them too?

 

“Hey, Phichit?” His friend looked up from taking off his sweatshirt when his name was called, a curious look on his face. “Do you ever regret asking me to come here? Like, do you ever want privacy?”

 

At first, he had a blank face on. – Did Yuuri word it harsh? Not harsh enough? Would, would you be happier if I moved across the world and away from you, be better?

 

But his friend smiled. He smiled and shook his head. “Never do I ever regret rooming with you. You’re the best I can ask for. – Besides, being without you here would be lonely, you know?”

 

Then he went into the bathroom, and Yuuri heard the shower turn on a few minutes later.

 

He’d be lonely without him here. – His best friend who has been there for him since he stepped foot in America would suffer if he left.

 

He couldn’t leave him alone. Phichit, after everything he’s done. He can’t right? Right?

 

He suddenly became aware of his phone sitting in his pocket. It was as if it was shooting daggers into his thigh. – No, more his e-mail app was shooting daggers from his phone and into his thigh.

 

What to do, what to do.

 

* * *

 

For the first time in months, Yuuri had another dream. It wasn’t one of Yuuri’s typical dreams. It wasn’t a normal dream that you just forget about in the morning. – Yuuri found himself sitting in a white room. He was sitting on the floor just staring ahead. – Then the back of Phichit appeared, talking and laughing with someone else. – Then his sister came. His sister and his mother and father and minako then Takashi and Yuko. Then the triplets and then Minami. All with their backs turned, all of them were facing the other way and laughing. With each other. – No one was looking at Yuuri. No one was noticing Yuuri.

 

He was in the same spot. – He was stuck in the same spot. He couldn’t move.

 

Then Viktor appeared. With his back turned. – Not Viktor. No, not him too.

 

But Viktor slightly turned. Yuuri could see half of his face. That smiling face that Yuuri had grown to love so much. The crease his eyes made when he would smile, and the dimple that barely appeared in his face. – He reached his arm out.

 

He wanted Yuuri to come to him.

 

“I-I cant move!” Yuuri called out to him. He tried to struggle and move his body, but he couldn’t. “I-I need help!” He screamed out again.

 

Viktor’s hand moved again, gesturing Yuuri to come.

 

“pull my arms!” Yuuri cried out.

 

Instead someone came around Yuuri. – Yuuri couldn’t say who he was. A black silhouette of a man had come to Viktor. Viktors arm wrapped around Yuuri.

 

No. No. No. “No.. don’t touch him!” He screamed.

 

But Viktor turned. Viktor turned and the blacked out figure moved along with him.

 

Someone else would come and take Viktor away, along with everyone else he loved if he didn’t take the step. – But..

 

A crash from outside of his window woke Yuuri up. – It was the middle of the night. Somewhere around 2 am. – He threw his blanket off and grabbed at his phone, dialing Viktors number without even thinking.

 

It rang once. Twice. Three times. – Yuuri hung up. He immediately called back.

 

Once, twice, three time. – As Yuuri was about to hang up, His voice came to the phone.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor answered. Yuuri could hear in the background the sound of jumps on the ice. – He took a deep breath and clutched the phone in his hand. “I was gonna answer the last time, but you hung up, is something wrong?”

 

“Why would something be wrong?” Yuuri asked, and laid back down in bed.

 

“It’s like..2 am babe.” Viktor said into the phone, then said something in Russian to whoever he was with on the other end.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“One of our assistants. Tomorrow is the cup.”

 

Oh. Right. He should be practicing. That’s why Yuuri insisted he go back to Russia instead of staying in California a day longer. – He needed him to stay a day longer.

 

“But, Yuuri, are you okay?”

 

First, Yuuri nodded. Then realizing Viktor wouldn’t be able to see he, he laughed lightly into the phone. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just had.. a weird dream.”

 

“Oh baby.” Viktor whined into the phone. “I’m sorry, do you want to tell me about it?”

 

But right then, Viktor’s name was yelled from his end. “Viktorrrr. Come on!!” It was yelled in English.

 

It made Yuuri tense up. – Why did he feel tense over this?

 

“Ah, Yuuri, I’m sorry. I have to go. – Can you tell me about the dream tonight on skype?”

 

Of course he had to go. Yuuri wouldn’t allow himself to keep Viktor from practice, or make him feel bad during practice.

 

“Ah. Of course. I’ll go back to bed. – I love you.” – If anything, he needed to hear it back.

 

Viktor loved Yuuri. Viktor wouldn’t turn his back on Yuuri. Viktor wouldn’t leave Yuuri behind. – No way. Definitely not.

 

“Me too. See you later.” – Then Viktor hung up the phone quickly.

 

Yuuri didn’t end up falling back to sleep, he ended up sitting up all night repeating Viktor’s words ‘Me too’ in his head all night.

 

* * *

 

On the day of Viktor’s skate, Phichit and he had hooked his computer up to the screen and managed to find a livestream of the show. – It was from far away and shaky, but it worked. They had ordered Chinese and got soda and both sat on the floor of the living room as they watched.

 

As the other skaters performed, Phichit explained what the points meant and all the jumps the skaters made. He explained what the skaters were doing right, but also what they were doing wrong.

 

“He won’t place.”

 

“Ah – He’s very talented.”

 

“That jump was way too juvenile to be accepted.”

 

“Oh come on now, you know better than that!!”

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, Christophe is competing now.. – Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to do, GET THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE.” He screamed at the TV now. – Then he sighed.

 

In a situation where Yuuri was focused on when Viktor will come out or how well he will do, he’d be laughing along with his friend.

 

He held his breath when it was Viktor’s turn to slide out onto the ice. – Viktor had already sent him videos of his routine. Of his outfit. Of how he was going to look. And so many selfies in the dressing room getting ready, but nothing prepared him.

 

Viktor looked beautiful. – He looked breathtaking. Even with the bad quality of the livestream.

 

He was wearing a deep purple and blue suit. The pants had hugged him in all the right areas. The top was stunning and nothing like Yuuri had ever seen before. – He’d have to paint this later for him.

 

His hair was perfect, not a strand of hair was out of place. And yuuri could tell the slightest hint of glitter hiding under his eyes.

 

He was beautiful. Viktor looked so beautiful.

 

And it was nothing compared to how perfect his routine was. – He was steady. He was concentrated. He was landing every jump. – The crowd went wild at every jump and spin.

 

Everything was in that skate. – It was so very.. Viktor. His soul was in that skate.

 

Everything about that screamed out his name.

 

He ended his skate with a bite of his lip and Yuuri could have lost it. – He was pretty sure that he did.

 

Yuuri was on edge as Viktor sat in the kiss and cry and sat with Yakov. The camera zoomed in on Viktor’s face, looking at ease and giddy.

 

Everyone screamed when they announced his high score. – 330.20 

 

That was higher than everyone else that was competing. – He won first.

 

Of course he won first. – A sure of pride and happiness came over Yuuri. He had beat his personal score.

 

He clapped loudly and smiled wide. – But looked over at his friend.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, calming himself down.

 

Phichit didn’t say anything at first. – Then he smiled, and shrugged.

 

“We’ll be competing against each other in Skate America, Now.”

 

It came to a realization to Yuuri. – It wasn’t just Viktor Nikiforov he was competing against anymore. – It was his best friends boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to blame the wait for my chapter on something but theres nothing. I am just lazy and uninspired. I hope this isnt trash. 
> 
> Gf is still cute. 
> 
> I have been waiting the whole fic to say these words 
> 
> >>> **Winter is coming** <<<


	20. WINTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this thing you call plot? I've never heard of it. 
> 
> I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy..

> Dear Mr. Katsuki,
> 
>  
> 
> Good morning. My name is Stephan Aubin, we spoke briefly at the gallery in Paris we hosted a few weeks ago in Paris. I hope this e-mail finds you in good health.
> 
>  
> 
> All of us here at the foundation were quite amazed with your piece that sold at the gallery. Please excuse us if the payment process is taking longer than expected. I hope you understand. – But to talk to you about the delay in payment isn’t why I am writing you today.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m writing you on behalf of Alin Quincy, our founder. As we are told, we were all very thrilled to find out that there is a chance that you may be joining our team. – We would all be honored to work with someone that has the skill as you do.
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Quincy has asked me to remind you about his offer. He is urging you to deeply think about his offer. He understands that it is a big commitment and it is a huge step in life, but I can tell you that it would be a wonderful opportunity. – He has told me to let you know that he would not be going ahead with the opening of our new gallery in St. Petersburg for a few months yet, he’s aiming for late spring – early summer. And because of that, he is open to holding the position until you have a bit more time to decide if this was an offer you’d like to take.
> 
>  
> 
> He has told me that he will give you until the 2nd of January until he is forced to look into other options. – He is very optimistic about you running the gallery, though.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope to hear from you soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for considering the job.
> 
>  
> 
> Stephan Aubin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Whacha doin?” Phichit came from behind Yuuri, who was sitting at the counter with a breakfast shake and his laptop open, with a mouth full of coco puffs and peeked his head at his laptop screen.

 

Yuuri was fast to slam his laptop shut and pushed it aside, with a giant shaky breath.

 

Oh nothing, just reading another reminder to decide whether or not I should leave my home and friends behind. – Viktor would be pleased to have him there. – He thought. He assumed. – Then again, he hadn’t heard Viktor’s voice in 3 days. – He had gotten texts, snaps. – Was Viktor tired of him? Did Viktor finally realize that Viktor deserved way better?

 

“Earth to Yuuri?” Phichit said again, and slid in on the stool across from him.

 

Yuuri’s head shook and he forced a laugh, shaking his head. “Sorry. – Oh it’s nothing. Just another work thing.”

 

That made his friend laugh, and shake his head. “Yuuri Katsuki, who quit his 9-5 job to work for himself doing what he should have done long ago now has a super secret work thing. My word, my Yuuri has finally made it. Is this is? I will never see my little Yuuri again?”

 

“OF COURSE YOU’LL SEE ME.” Yuuri actually didn’t realize he was yelling until he stopped yelling.

 

Phichit did wince a little. Yuuri immediately felt bad. “Yikes, someone is having some sort of day.” He said into his cereal. “Oh, that reminds me, I wont be back tonight. Celestino is dragging me up to Big Bear for some training night, so I wont be back until late tomorrow.” He announced, and nodded his head. “So you can feel free to have as loud of skype sex with your boyfriend as you want.” Yuuri’s face turned pink with the words, but his friend said it with a complete straight face. “Then again, maybe not, we don’t want you getting us written up for loud and lewd conduct.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled, but his eyes went down to his closed laptop, and let out a long sigh.

 

“Trouble in paradise?”

 

“No..It’s probably more..” Drifting? “He’s just very busy.” Yuuri shrugged. – It was competition season. Viktor was all over. He was tired.

 

If he moved to Russia.. It wouldn’t be like this.

 

“I could imagine. He is in Italy today doing a skating clinic for charity then tomorrow he’s going to Moscow for Rostelecom.

 

Yuuri nodded and folded his hands.

 

“What am I saying, of course you know this. – Ah, I gotta go. Don’t order Indian and smell up the house again.”

 

He left without another word. – Of course he knew.

 

Of course he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime around 10,  Yuuri sighed, and sat in front of his desk. – His to-do list seemed like it kept growing. It was getting larger, but never any smaller.

 

He frowned. But still moved over to his bed and laid on his side, grabbing at his phone.

 

Viktor should be getting back to his hotel by then, apparently. – He sat up and dialed his phone number.

 

He rehearsed what he was going to say in his mind as the rings passed.

 

‘Hey Viktor? Did you have a good day? Oh me? Well, I got offered a job in St. Petersburg awhile ago and im wondering how you would feel about me being there constantly, taking your space and privacy? Do you want a domestic life with me Or do you like me more millions of miles away across the world?’

 

“Hello?” Viktor yelled into the phone. – Oh the end it sounded like music. It sounded like music and laughter. “Yuuri?”

 

“Viktor?” He hoped he heard him over the loudness. “Where are you?”

 

“Oh, the guys dragged me to celebrate something at some pub.” It sounded more like a 3 story club. – Yuuri heard a man yell ‘VIKTORRR COME DANCE’

 

“Oh. That’s fun.”

 

“Tons. Hey did you need something?”

 

Yuuri didn’t know why the words ‘did you need something’ stung his ears.

 

“Oh, well I kind of wanted to talk about something..”

 

“Ah Shit, Yuuri I can’t hear you at all, can I call you later?”

 

Yuuri sighed. – Did he have the right to be mad? No.. No he didn’t.. Right?

 

“Yeah. I love you.”

 

“mm Me too. Bye.”

 

Me too. Me too. – Yuuri tossed his phone on the side of his bed and curled on his side. – Why was everything sucking lately?

 

At least he had one thing in control. – Instead of crying, he made himself sleep for 8 hours.

 

* * *

 

 

On a Friday evening in December, Yuuri was on his couch eating a chocolate muffin and watching a stream of Viktor competing. – It was a competition Viktor didn’t even need to go to since he had already qualified, but still decided to enter. He had told Yuuri that it was events like those, the little ones that were the most important. They kept him grounded.

 

It was the last competition until Skate America, next week. The competition he had to enter. It was what determined what who was going to make it to the final. – Viktor, of course.

 

Yuuri had his laptop set up to the livestream and watched Viktor slide across the ice. – Still. There was something.. something was off about him. There was something off about his skate. It wasn’t as smooth as it always was. He lost his footing on a few jumps. – And when the camera did a close up on Viktor’s face, it wasn’t his normal competing face. There was something different. – You could see the bags under his eyes. The stress on his face.

 

Something was wrong. – With him something was very wrong. 

 

In Yuuri’s stomach was a pit of nervousness and fear. He bit down on his lip and watched his routine come to an end and he bowed to the crowd, who still roared with applause and cheer for him.

 

Yuuri just pulled his hand to his mouth and bit down on his nail.

 

Surely Viktor wasn’t nervous. No – That wasn’t what happened to Viktor. He didn’t get nervous. – Or if he did it never showed in his performance. Not anymore at least.

 

Yuuri reached for his phone and quickly went to a popular message board for the Grand Prix.

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> IcePrincessxxx: Okay, did anyone see Viktor’s performance just now?
> 
>  
> 
> JonDoe: !!!! maybe it’ll contuine to the finals and finally give King JJ a chance 8D 8D
> 
>  
> 
> MrsNikiforov88: Don’t say that. – He’s just having an off day
> 
>  
> 
> IcePrincessxxx: Maybe he had a fight with his boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> MrsNikiforov88: -Eyeroll- Of course it was that thing that threw him off his game.
> 
>  
> 
> Sweetness66: Ugh, so he had an off day today, let’s not jump to any conclusions, everyone is entitled to a bad day every once in awhile. Even with his wobbly scores, he still did way better than anyone else who previwed today. Im still #teamNikiforov.
> 
>  
> 
> CheyChey69: Lol mayb this will be when hes knocked down from the giant perch hes been livin on.
> 
>  
> 
>  JonDoe: It’s time 4 a new era.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri had to throw his phone down to stop from reading any more. – No. He was still number one. He was still Viktor Nikiforov. He was still a living legend. He was having a bad day.

 

Just a bad day.

 

He let out a sigh and fell back on the couch. – Was it Yuuri? Did he push him off his game? No, right?

 

No.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit threw open the front door of their apartment and tossed his bag down at the front door. – He was smiling wide. Almost with a wicked smile pressed over his face.

 

His eyebrow raised and looked up at his phone. “What’s that look for?”

 

“We’re getting ready for Skate America, and Celestiano got us the tickets for New York, and he got an extra ticket. Do you want to come?”

 

Yuuri sat up and looked at him. Yuuri didn’t ever consider it? Going to Skate America? – Watching Viktor?

 

A wide smile came on his face. – That would cheer him on. That would pull him out of his funk. Viktor would.. He would be happy.

 

He jumped up and hugged his best friend.

 

This was such a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend, i've come to speak with you again. 
> 
> Hi guise, We only have about 2-3 more chapters left. Are you sad? Happy? Relieved.  
> Sorry if this wasn't as quality. I've been spending copious amounts of time with girlfriend and bein happy so i haven't been wanting to write and plot. 
> 
> K, i have a plan to finish this up by anime expo ( can you guess my [ Cosplay ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BU13TVRDaGT/?taken-by=lazylucifer&hl=en) \- which is on july 1st, so i hope to have this baby done by that time. 
> 
> now i have 2 say my gf is adorable to piss her off <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't punch me in the face, my girlfriend wont love me anymore.

Yuuri shivered as he left the taxi that took him from the airport to the hotel where Viktor’s press event was happening. – It happened to be the same hotel that was hosting all the skaters. – Phichit had to go to the training rink right from the airport, at Celestianos demand.

 

But he didn’t forget to yell across the airport to Yuuri, “DON’T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION”

 

And Yuuri didn’t forget to turn bright red.

 

New York’s winter was really on a different level than California’s. – California’s lack of seasons spoiled him, despite growing up in Japan. He opened his phone and put it on his con list of accepting the job. – It was the second thing on his list.

 

He covered himself in his scarf Viktor had sent to him and zipped up Viktor’s jacket and headed for the hotel.

 

Just the lobby was cramped. – It was swarmed with press. It was swarmed with press and fans. There was no control. There was no security. Just crowding, yelling, laughing and cameras snapping.

 

Yuuri suddenly felt so small. – Ok now was the room getting smaller?

 

He got a tight hold onto his backpack and wedged his way through the bodies and made his way for a long hallway, Following the signs posted on the way for the conference hall. – He let out a sigh of relief when not so many people were crowded in the halls.

 

He let himself relax, dealing with the small beating of his chest as he walked up the steps into the hall. And stopped, taking a minute to smile at Viktor’s face he saw past the doors, smiling and chatting with two reporters. – He had on a peacoat and black slacks. – His hair was a little longer from the last time he had seen him. A surge of happiness swept over him when he saw him. Finally he was able to relax.

 

Yet, he had a feeling of unease while looking into his eyes. – Viktor.. He was smiling. He was laughing and talking from the distance, In everyone’s eyes it was the normal Viktor Nikiforov. The normal Viktor doing press before he takes gold. – But his eyes weren’t the same. His eyes were not showing the same excitement and happiness he always felt.

 

“Sir, May I see your press ID?” A large security guard stopped him before he could run up to Viktor, before he could demand what was wrong and take away all of his worries.

 

“Huh?” Yuuri registered his question and looked up at him.

 

“I’m sorry, only press are allowed pass this point.” He tried to give a kind smile, as best as he could with his position.

 

“O-Oh.” Yuuri gave a soft smile and shook his hand. “It’s okay, I’m here to see Viktor, he knows me, if you can wave him over he’ll tell you.”

 

Next the guard chucked. – Was he mocking Yuuri?

 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t mean any disrespect, but the amount of times I’ve heard that today is a bit ridiculous.” He nodded. “What is your name?”

 

Did Viktor really have this big of a fanbase in the US?

 

“Oh, Um.. Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

Next a woman close to the entrance inside turned and faced him. “Yuuri Katsuki?” She rushed past the the guard. “You’re currently dating Viktor Nikiforov, correct?”

 

“Uhm..” Was all Yuuri could say before she pushed the guard away, and smiled a bright smile at him. – Something told me that it wasn’t a bright smile, though. It was a wicked smile. – His chest as pounding again.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, the Artist?” Another woman who had too much makeup on came up to him. “You’re making a name for yourself as well, some people are calling you the lgbt’s community’s next power couple, do you have any comment on that?”

 

Wait.. what was happening right now?

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, there is a rumor in the community saying that Viktor Nikiforov is going to be retiring after this season, can you confirm this?”

 

Viktor? Retire? “That’s ridiculous.” Yuuri didn’t realize that he said it out loud.

 

“Some would disagree. A source had said that he had heard it directly from him while they were together at an event.”

 

“It’s JJ!” Someone yelled from the back, and everyone’s attention had diverted. The last thing he heard from the reporters were “He’s not skating tomorrow!” – Then Yuuri was tugged away. His arm was being held in soft, yet firm hands.

 

He knew those hands. – It was Viktor. 

 

Viktor had pulled him into a corner, away from the reporters, and immediately pressed his hands to Yuuri’s cheeks.

 

“What are you doing here?” Was the first thing he said. – What are you doing here?

 

“I’m happy to see you too.” Yuuri said instead of complaining.

 

“Oh fuck. Sorry.” He leaned in and kissed Yuuri quickly. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect to see you.”

 

“I figured I’d surprise you. Phichit had an extra ticket.” He said with a smile. – Still.. He didn’t look happy. Viktor looked… nervous.

 

Something was wrong.

 

“I still have a few more interviews left… I’m up in room 402. Go wait for me there.” He said with a softer look on his face. He slid his hand in his pocket and put a keycard in Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Wait, Viktor. What were they saying about you quitting?” Yuuri said quickly, before he could turn to leave. Yuuri took ahold of Viktors coat and gripped onto him.

 

“Yuuri, they’re just reporters.”

 

“But it was more than one of them..” Yuuri couldn’t help but to mumble the words. – Just say it was just rumors. Just say they’re all wrong.

 

“VITYA.” A deep, angry Russia voice yelled from across the room. – Both Yuuri and Viktor winced at it.

 

“Look, we’ll talk about it later, ok? I’ll be up as soon as I can.” Viktor gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the room.

 

“No Yuuri, I’m not quitting ice skating.” Yuuri mumbled to himself, before he made his way back to the lobby of the hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri didn’t expect any less from Viktor’s suite. It was a suite, afterall. – There were two separate rooms. One was a lounge and the next was a bedroom. With a bed bigger than any bed Yuuri had ever seen before. – It was messy and not made. – Much like Viktor’s room back home. It actually made Yuuri laugh. He dropped his back down on the side of the bed and moved to explore a little more.

 

The bathroom was bigger than his bathroom back in California. He had a balcony that looked over the small new York city and looked out at the mountains. Yuuri smiled at the familiarity of the snow on the mountains in the distance.

 

Yuuri shut the door to the balcony, kicked off his shoes and draped his jacket over the back of a chair before Yuuri moved to the lounge, flopping on the large couch. – It was there where he saw Viktor’s laptop open on the coffee table, open to an e-mail that was over his screen.

 

* * *

 

> >> Mr. Nikiforov,
> 
>  
> 
> Good evening, I am Sandra Gomez, a real estate represented for Regional Reality, located in San Diego, California. – I understand from your online inquiry is you’re looking in to moving to the area and have a few questions about some properties we have. I’m happy to answer those questions.
> 
>  
> 
> We have a few very good locations close to the beach, as you mentioned you’d like to be close to the beach. We have some wonderful homes right in Coronado. It’s located on an island, and is known quite well for it’s beautiful houses and beautiful beaches. – I also have a listing in Ocean Beach. It’s close to the ocean and has a very good structure and neighborhood.
> 
>  
> 
> We have many locations we’d love for you to look at and all of us here in the office could see you. If you could give me a call I’d love to set up an appointment to show you a few of our properties.
> 
>  
> 
> We all look forward to hearing from you soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Sandra Gomez.
> 
> Regional Realty.
> 
> (858) 434-2210.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Yuuri looked back from his screen and sat up on the couch, folding his hands calmly over his lap. – Real estate agent? – San Diego?

 

He took a deep breath, looked up at the celing and closed his eyes.

 

Why was he looking into properties in California? – Was he..?

 

“No that’s dumb. No. Definitely not.” Yuuri said, and stood, starting to pace in the room. “They were all just rumors. No way he would..” Yuuri mumbled.

 

He moved to where he had discarded his back and tugged his phone out of his bag, turning it on. – He opened google, immediately typing in the words, ‘Viktor Nikiforov quitting figure skating’

 

Yuuri winced at the number of hits he got. – He pulled up the most recent article.

 

“A source close to the iconic figure skated Viktor Nikiforov states the skater is considering quitting and leaving Russia. Could the reason be his serious relationship with Artist Yuuri Katsuki?” – Yuuri stopped reading at the headline. – He turned his phone off, and tossed it down on the bed.

 

“No way.” Yuuri started pacing in front of him. – No way. No.. This was.. He wasn’t going to quit his passion for skating because of Yuuri? No. That’s..

 

Yuuri turned quickly and saw the door to the suite open. – Viktors familiar face came through the door. His hands were full of two bags of food.

 

“Yuuri??” Viktor’s cheerful voice came through the room. – He had a softer gaze on his face now. “I got food. It’s Mexican. They said it’s the best in the world, but I’m assuming the best Mexican food in the world is from Mexic—Oh no. You read that, didn’t you?”

 

He looked down at his computer on the table, and then back to Yuuri’s uneasy face. 

 

“Yuuri, why?”

 

“It was open.” Was all Yuuri could say, then his face fell to the floor. “Viktor.. Just tell me the truth. You’re looking at homes in San Diego because you want a nice vacation home for off-season, right?”

 

Viktor was quiet. The room was silent, and Yuuri’s gaze was still on Viktor’s fingers wrapped around the bags.

 

The truth didn’t need to be spoken. – Yuuri knew the truth.

 

“Give me a reason. – And don’t say you just don’t want to skate anymore because I know you love skating. I know the look on your face when you are skating.”

 

Viktor sighed, and dropped his shoulders. – Then he moved and set the food down on the table. “Are you going to want a burrito or the nachos?” Viktor said instead.

 

“Viktor.”

 

He went quiet again, and his body went tense.

 

“You’re acting as if you aren’t thinking of uprooting your whole life just to go to St. Petersburg just for me?” He said instead of answering Yuuri.

 

Now it was time for Yuuri to go speechless. – How did he?

 

“I got an e-mail from the man who ran the gala asking me to pressure you for an answer. – Yuuri. I wont let you leave your home for me.”

 

“So you can leave yours for me?!” Yuuri didn’t realize how loudly he spoke until he stopped speaking. Until he held his breath, and let his gaze fall down to the floor. “I’m not letting you quit what you love for me. The difference is I wont be leaving what I love for you.”

 

Viktor reached forward for Yuuri’s hands, and grabbed them. “I’m just stepping down for something else I love. Can’t you agree with that? Aren’t you tired of this distance?”

 

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hands, and nodded his head. “I am. But I wont bring myself to let you leave something you love for me. – You.. You have so many people who love you and who hold onto you and who you bright up their day.. I – I can’t be the one who takes you from the world. I-“

 

Yuuri’s vision was getting blurry. His hands were shaking and his head shook. – He took a step back.

 

“I think we need a break. A few weeks to decide what we really want. Want for us. What I want for Yuuri, and what you want for Viktor.”

 

Now it was Viktor’s time to shake. His face had turned pale and he immediately pressed his hand to Yuuri’s cheeks, grabbing his face as his head shook fast. “No, no baby no. Please. Don’t break up with me.”

 

Yuuri willed his own hands to move up to Viktor’s, pressing his fingers over Viktors. “It’s not a break up. – No, never. Just a break.” Yuuri nodded, hard to see his boyfriend through the blur of his eyes.

 

And before he could turn back and change his mind, and give into Viktor. He ran. He ran for Phichit’s room, and begged his mind to remember his room number. Begged him to remember anything else that Viktor’s heartbroken face.

 

He spent the night crying. – Scared to know that Viktor also spent the night crying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gf was like hey dont do this and im like lol im doin it. 
> 
> I am very sorry for any trouble i've caused.


	22. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments on the last chapter were all i could have hoped for. I love you all.

Yuuri hadn’t showered since he had gotten home from New York. – He didn’t even shower when he got home from New York. – He took the earliest flight he could the day after, and took a bullet train from Salt Lake City.

 

Viktor had gotten second place. – JJ had taken first place.

 

Viktor Nikiforov had not taken first place for the first time in.. how long?

 

And Yuuri hadn’t talked to him in five days. – Never Yuuri thought he’d go five days without even a snapchat from his boyfriend. An adorable sticker sent on facebook. Or even an emoji text.

 

It wasn’t that Viktor didn’t send them. – Oh. Viktor sent them. In the five days Yuuri had gotten 50 unread texts from Viktor. Over 150 phone calls. Yuuri didn’t listen to his voicemail. Yuuri couldn’t listen to his voicemail.

 

He was unable to look at his phone. He couldn’t unlock it. He couldn’t bring himself to face the truth of what had happened. What he had done. – What had he done?

 

It was a Saturday and Yuuri was laying on the couch, was wrapped around a blanket Viktor had given him once, and continued to find it hard not to cry again.

 

“Yuuri, you know you can’t do this forever. You’ll have to talk to him eventually.” Phichit had said, as he threw a croissant at him. – His best friend who had only been supportive of him. His best friend who cheered for them both the whole time. – His best friend who was watching him break down.

 

He hadn’t even brought himself to congratulate Phichit for placing. – Now he’d get compete in the finals in Russia. – Yuuri was the worst.

 

He wanted to weep into his croissant.

 

Phichit came and sat at the end of the couch. “Yuuri, is this all worth it?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri couldn’t give him a proper answer. Is this all worth it? – No, No of course not. None of it was worth it. He wanted to hop on the first plane to Viktor.

 

Yuuri sat up and looked at his best friend. He tried to pull a smile on his face and he let out a soft breath. “I don’t think so.” He gave him the only answer he could think on.

 

He loved Viktor. – He needed Viktor. He really needed Viktor.

 

And that scared him more than anything. That scared him more than Viktor rejecting him.

 

“You’re miserable. Why are you keeping this up?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. – He saw Viktor’s face when he closed his eyes. But unlike every other time when he closed his eyes and Viktor was there, Viktor’s face was different. It wasn’t the happy face that Yuuri loved so much.

 

It was the final face that Yuuri saw when he walked out of his hotel room.

 

“I was offered a job in St. Petersburg to run an Art Gallery.” Yuuri said to Phichit for the first time. – It came out so plainly. It was something he had said in his head a million times. A conversation he wanted to tell his best friend since he had been offered the position. But it was something he could never come to tell him.

 

But he said it so plainly. His voice was monotone and his eyes were lazily staring at a stain on the carpet.

 

“HOLY SHIT?” Phichit yelled, Then he jumped, and Yuuri looked up to find him smiling wide at him. “Yuuri this is so good! You said yes, of course? Wait! Why are you upset with Viktor then?”

 

“I would be moving not only for Viktor, but for a job doing something I love, He is quitting skating and moving here for me.”

 

Phichit calmed down a little and blew out air. “Some people would be honored to have this to happen to them. You cut them off.”

 

“I didn’t cut him off.” Yuuri hissed at him, Phichit only rolled his eyes at Yuuri.

 

“You haven’t opened your phone in a week.”

 

Yuuri just sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“No matter what happens, This is a good thing, Congratulations, Yuuri.” Phichit assured him. He had on a clam face. But it was full of light and excitement for him.

 

“You’re not upset?” Yuuri lifted his head as he asked the question. – Phichit looked offended by his question.

 

“Why would I be offended? That you want to follow your dreams?” He shook his head and crossed his arms. “Yuuri Katsuki. You have an amazing talent. And an amazing boyfriend who would flip through rings of fire for you. Stop wasting it.”

 

An amazing boyfriend who would flip through rings of fire for you. – Would Viktor.. Would he…

 

He would. Everyone who knew Viktor knew he would. – Yuuri felt the moisture come back to his eyes. He closed them right and focused on his shaky breathing.

 

“If I go away, across the world, you’d be all alone.”

 

He laughed out loud again. He laughed out loud and then pressed his pointer finger to Yuuri’s forehead. “You’re not holding yourself back because of me, are you? – I was wondering why you’ve been mopey these last few months. Of course you would feel like this.” He laughed out loud again – Yuuri wished he’d stop doing that. “Never let another person hold you back from anything. Not something you love. Not now, not next year, Not in the next life. – You have such a huge life ahead. Don’t give it up.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t find words to say. – Yuuri couldn’t imagine what to say. – He sat and let his tears come. They weren’t tears of sadness, not anymore. – tears of relief? Tears of joy?

 

He didn’t know. – All he did know was he had the best friend anyone could ask for.

 

“Besides, I don’t know what’s got you thinkin’ this way, Katsuki, but you aren’t my only friend in this state.” Phichits tone was playful. It lightened the mood. – Leave it to him to turn a conversation into this.

 

Yuuri moved his hand up to wack him in the head, but he ended up hugging him inside. He felt Phichit’s small arms wrap back around him and they hugged tightly. – And Yuuri was happy.

 

“Well Yuuri. I don’t know about you, but I think you owe Viktor an explanation. Maybe return one of his million phone calls?”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh. – He owed Viktor an apology. Viktor deserved so much more than this. So much more than anxiety ridden Yuuri Katsuki who had no idea what good he did in his past life that made Viktor love him.

 

He knew what he had to do. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

 

He had a promise to fulfill.

 

* * *

 

 

Russia was cold. – Yuuri got off the plane wearing 5 layers and he still felt as if he was inside an Ice Freezer. He should have been prepared for this, the years in snow he spent in Japan. – Still..

 

He was cold.

 

It took him 20 minutes to try to explain to the taxi driver the address. And 30 to get to the new house. – He still knew he’d be alone by the time he got to the apartment. Viktor’s flight from the finals didn’t get in until 10:30 PM. – It was only sometime around 7.

 

Phichit had promised he’d finish packing up his room and ship it over in the next week. – Everything was changing. – No, no. Everything had changed. Everything is changed. – And for the first time since before he left his home in Japan, he wasn’t scared. He was content with his decision.

 

If Viktor forgave him. If Viktor would have him. – He didn’t have a round trip ticket.

 

Yuuri punched in Viktor’s apartment code and let himself into the apartment. – It was dark. It was cold. It felt empty, despite being surrounded by all of Viktor’s things. He wondered if Viktor had brought Makkachin along with him, or if he was staying with someone while Viktor was competing.

 

Yuuri pressed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He shoved his two giant suitcases inside and closed the door behind him, turned on the lights and heater and made the apartment comfortable. Tried to get back the homey room that he had gotten so used to during the summer he spent here, though it seemed so far away.

 

Yuuri put his suitcases inside the bedroom, took off his thousands of layers and walked back into the kitchen to find something to eat. – He looked at the clock and calculated hours until Viktor would get home. About 3 hours.

 

It would get cold by the time he got home. – Still, he’d be hungry. And he knew Viktor wouldn’t eat on his own, he’d just go right to bed. – He shook his head and pulled on Viktor’s apron and cooked.

 

Of course, the only thing Viktor had to eat in his fridge was eggs and half a loaf of bread. – His eyes rolled. His apartment was filled with food the last time he was here. – He pictured Viktor here, breathing down his back and trying to distract him from making food. Or picking at the food as he made it. Or helping him cook, or just holding him as he did it. Everything that he did the last time he was here.

 

Why was he suddenly feel nervous? Why was he suddenly self-conscious being here? Why did he feel like he wasn’t needed?

 

His heads shook. No, he had traveled across the world. Viktor wouldn’t turn him away.

 

Right?

 

He cooked eggs. – He left a plate for Viktor, wrapped it, and stored it in the microwave.

* * *

 

 

Viktor came in late. It was around midnight and Yuuri was asleep on the loveseat. He had one of Viktors soft throw blankets wrapped around him, and he was sitting under a dim light.

 

It was Makkachins wet tongue licking over his face that woke him up. Before he was fully coherent his hand came and pet over Makka’s head, giving him a kiss on his head. – He had missed him.

 

He blinked open his eyes and he looked at Viktor. At Viktor who was frozen in the doorway, who had dropped his carry-on bag and stood.

 

“Yuuri.” Was all Viktor said. It was all Viktor needed to say.

 

Yuuri rushed across the room, and threw himself around Viktor. – Everything Yuuri had planned to say, everything Yuuri had planned to do, - hell, everything he had planned to thing – It was all gone. Because Viktor was there. Viktor was there and his eyes were right on him, and Everything Yuuri had built up inside him had fallen down.

 

As soon as Yuuri crushed himself against Viktor, Viktor’s hands wrapped around Yuuri and held him against his body. And for that, Yuuri was relieved, because he was sure his legs were giving out. And he was if his arms weren’t there, he’d fall to the floor in an instant.

 

They kissed. It wasn’t a long kiss, and it wasn’t an earth moving kiss. But it was a soft kiss, it was a kiss Yuuri would remember.

 

“Yuuri.. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry..” Viktor started to say.

 

“No.” Yuuri had stopped him, shaking his head. He moved one hand and pressed his finger to Viktor’s lips. “It’s not you. I – You didn’t deserve that. What I did.. I- I overreacted. I—I freaked out. I hurt you in the process. I hurt myself. Viktor, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry, I am so so sorry.”

 

Both of Viktor’s hands were now over his cheeks, rubbing his skin with his palms, shaking his head. “No, you’re right. I was thinking too hastily. I was scared.. I was making decisions without you, I should.. It’s kind of ironic, when we’re a couple where most of our interactions are by talking, yet we don’t talk nearly enough as we need to.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him. He bit down on his lip, and closed his eyes.

 

This was it. – This was his moment. This was the reason he came all the way here. Why he flipped his earth upside down. He stepped out of Viktor’s arms, and tried to pretend he didn’t notice the pout that came on his face.

 

“Viktor, I – When I was here during the summer, and your grandmother came here to speak to you, but she spoke to me instead… She had informed me on her wishes for you and it made me uneasy. Because I know how important it is to keep promises to family. I would do anything my mother asked of me. – But I can’t see myself giving you away to someone else … The thought of you with anyone else … The woman you went out with that one night or whoever you were with the night I called-“

 

“Yuuri, what do you—“

 

Yuuri shook his hands at Viktor, and took another deep breath. He had to say this now. He’d never ask if he didn’t ask now.

 

“Viktor, I don’t want to now, I think we need a lot of time to learn how to be together in a way that neither of us had been together, and we need to – But..” Yuuri pulled a small box down from his pocket. It was in a box that looked as if it was falling apart. He opened it and showed Viktor the mood ring he had bought. “I got it from the airport.. I’ll get you a good one later, I wanted to show you how serious  I am..”

 

Viktor pressed his lips deeply to Yuuris. Yuuri could feel his wide smile on his lips. He pulled away so he could take a look at his smile.   

 

“You promised my grandmother that you’d marry me?” Viktor managed to ask.

 

“I promised I’d see it that you’d get married.”

 

“And you want to marry me?”

 

Yuuri kissed him once more, and nodded fast. “I cant.. – Being without you is hell. I don’t think.. I don’t think I can be without you. I want to marry you. If you’ll have me.. Please. Please have me.”

 

Viktor slid the mood ring over his finger. He let out a content sigh and wrapped Yuuri in his arms. He nodded, He nodded and kissed him. He lifted Yuuri in his arms and Yuuri’s legs wrapped around him tightly. “I do want. I will. Of course I will. Is that even a question?”

 

Yuuri kissed him again. Viktor moved to his – no. Their. Viktor moved to their bedroom, and set Yuuri on the bed, in an instant Viktor’s hands were over Yuuri. They were sliding under Yuuri’s shirt and pulled it off. Then they slid down to Yuuri’s pants, and pulled those off, and next went his briefs. In an instant Viktor’s palms were sliding down Yuuri’s body. He sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine and right back to his head.

 

He felt Viktors body against him. He felt how Viktor’s body reacted to his. How Viktors moans had came out in unison with Yuuri’s, and how perfectly Viktor felt with his body wrapped around him. It was true that no one else could make Yuuri feel this way. It was true that only Viktor could turn his world upside down and make him go crazy and fall every time he heard his voice.

 

“Yuuri. You’re so beautiful. My Yuuri.” Viktor cooed in his ears as Viktor stripped out of his own clothes. – There was no doubt Viktor was dead tired. Yuuri’s jetlag was hanging tight onto Yuuri, but nothing would bring him out of that moment. Not even sleep would keep them apart any longer.

 

Yuuri didn’t hear Viktor move to the nightstand for lube, but Yuuri felt the cool gel against him, he felt Viktor’s long fingers sliding against Yuuri’s hole, teasing it for a second until he gave a wine, and slid his fingers inside.

 

“God, look at you. I swear every time I see you, you just get so much more beautiful and you turn me on so much more. – God, how do you do it?” Viktor said, crooking his fingers as he made Yuuri give him a moan.

 

“G-Good thing we’ll never have to be apart anymore.” Yuuri said through his moan, arching his hips up for some friction, His head was already in the clouds.

 

But Viktor stopped moving. His eyes grew, and his fingers stilled, but stayed inside. “Wait, what?” His voice wasn’t the sexy, slow voice he normally had when they were in bed. It was his normal voice. It was the same voice he always had. “You’re moving here?”

 

“I thought it was obvious when I asked you to marry me.. or just showed up instead of calling you and making real plans..”

 

“I… I didn’t expect..”

 

Yuuri froze. His body stopped reacting, and his stomach tightened. – He didn’t want him there after all. He didn’t want Yuuri to invade his space. He wasn’t ready for Yuuri 24/7. Of course he wasn’t..

 

“If you don’t want me here..” Yuuri couldn’t help the whine that came from his mouth. He couldn’t help disappointment that swept through his body. Or the way his body was involuntarily moving away.

 

“No!” Viktor protested, pulling him back, and rubbed his free hand over the side of his face. “Of course I want you here. – God, Yuuri, I’m so happy right now. I was just caught off guard.. I’ve been waiting for you to ask to move in for so long… I—God, Yuuri Katsuki you never ever fail to surprise me. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Viktor gave him a kiss between each, ‘I love you’.

 

Yuuri relaxed. – And everything moved. It didn’t take long for Viktor to slide his condom on and for him to slide inside Yuuri. He didn’t move fast. He didn’t move hard. – This wasn’t just any other time they’ve had sex. This was so much different. It was sensual, it was slow. It was so personal. It was so private. It showed Yuuri everything. It showed him everything he felt.

 

They didn’t have sex. They made love. They held tightly onto each other as they stayed in the clouds. As Yuuri and Viktor felt as one.

 

They were both pushed over the edge. There would never be another orgasm that was like the others. They would never go back. – They both.. Their love, their relationship, everything was different now.

 

And Yuuri never would want to. – Everything.. Everything. – Everything was how he wanted it.

 

They both fell asleep tight in each others arms, Yuuri didn’t care if they both woke up with numb arms and ached limbs. There was no way he was letting go of Viktor.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning, and found Viktor in a pair of boxers, tussled hair, unpacking Yuuri’s suitcases. – Yuuri smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

No, Fiancé. – That dawned on him. Fiancé. Holy shit, Viktor was his Fiancé.

 

“Viktor, what are you doing?”

 

Viktor turned and looked at him. He had a wide smile on when he looked up. “I’m helping you unpack. – I’ve been up for hours. I ordered a bigger dresser, you have more stuff than this, right? We need more storage. – I tried to make more room in the closet.. I’ll have to go through what I actually need.. Maybe we can bust the wall through the guest room and extend the room, it’s not much of a master.. We could use the extra closet space..” Viktor mumbled most of it. Yuuri sat up and reached for his glasses.

 

“I don’t think we need to go that far...”

 

There was no telling Viktor otherwise. He probably already had contractors in mind. “No, No. My Yuuri needs space too. – Ah, I am so excited. We should have a party, invite Yurio and Mila and all the boys..! Oh Yuuri!! We need to post online we’re engaged!!”

 

Viktor was on cloud nine. He was hanging Yuuri’s clothes next to his and practically singing what he was saying. Yuuri loved Viktor like this. – Could this wipe the memory of the face he made when Yuuri left his hotel that night?

 

“Come back to bed.” Yuuri crawled to the end of the bed and reached out for Viktor, hugging the back of him tightly. “We can decide all that later. Let’s have an us morning.” He whined to Viktor.

 

Viktor laughed. But moved the suitcase anyway. – But stopped when he saw his folded piece of paper. “What’s this?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. – Shit, he had forgotten about that. Viktor opened it and his eyes focused on the contents.

 

Yuuri snatched the letter out of his hands and crumpled it protectively in his hands. Viktor whined and tried to reach for it.

 

“Yuuuri, what is it??”

 

Now Yuuri whined, he held it crumpled in his hands and bit hard on his lip. “I wrote you a letter. In case you turned me away. – I.. It’s stupid, let’s throw it away.

 

“No!” Viktor protested. He huffed and tried to wrangle it from his hands. He willed it to rip. Why wasn’t it ripping? “Yuurrrriii. I wanna read. Let me read? Please?”

 

Yuuri still huffed. He huffed and still held it protectively in his hands. Why was this happening?

 

“Yuuuri.” Viktor whined again.

 

“At least let me read it to you.” Viktor nodded fast.

 

Yuuri turned. He turned and crossed his legs and unwrinkled the paper. Why was he doing this again? He groaned and bit down on his lip. Then started.

 

> “Dear Viktor.
> 
> It’s Yuuri. – You’re reading this because you can’t take my freak outs, and you’re well warranted. I’m so sorry I made you feel sad. I’m so sorry I made you hurt. I’m so sorry I made you cry. Im so sorry I made you lose. I’m so sorry.. For being me. I suck, it sucks. Did I mention that I was sorry??
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I wanted to tell you that I am not mad at you. – Of course I’m hurt. Can you really expect any different. You have to give me this? I’m so confused half of my time and the other half I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I’m a mess who dreams awful dreams, doesn’t believe much in himself and hates most of everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Except for you. Before you I wouldn’t have gotten the courage to be where I am. I never would have quit the job at the book store and gone to focus on my art fulltime. I never would have sold my piece at the show and I never would have accepted the job. Oh yeah, I accepted to job. I guess I should start looking for apartments? Ah and learning Russian…
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor, I love you. And I don’t regret anything. I’ve grown so much, and this is so cliché to say but I’m pretty sure I’ll always love you. I don’t think I’ll ever find something even close to what me and you had. I don’t know if I’ll try. I might, I might not. But there’s no other love like ours. And there never will be.
> 
>  
> 
> But I hope you can get close to it. I hope you can find someone whose head isn’t a mess, and who is super fun and can express themselves normally and could give you everything you need. – But I hope you don’t forget how much we loved each other. – I know I’m just a star. And you deserve the whole galaxy. But just maybe my star can shine a little brighter?
> 
>  
> 
> This got super dramatic. This is a long flight. I’m sorry. Don’t cry or be sad. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I miss you.”
> 
>  

Viktor didn’t say words. He didn’t need words. He smiled wide. And he gave Yuuri a kiss. A hard kiss. A kiss that did sweep him off his feet. A kiss that moved earth off its orbit.

 

“I don’t need the whole galaxy. Just a star that shines brightly. One named Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Viktor’s eyes were watering. – So were Yuuri’s. – Everything was complete.

 

They still had a lot to talk about. Viktors ice skating. Yuuri’s job. Yuuri’s anxiety and Viktors compulsive spending problem. – But nothing else mattered.

 

Viktor had found Yuuri. And Yuuri finally felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did we actually make it to the end? Holy shit. 
> 
> Okay. - Thank you, every one of my readers are the greatest and i never would have made it this far without you all. I've concidered so many times on giving up, but i knew i had some amazing people rooting for me. 
> 
> 1\. I found my amazing girlfriend through this. I love you Sarah.   
> 2\. I made quite a few amazing fans.   
> 3\. My faith in my writing has gone up durastically. 
> 
> Im so happy i got to contribute to this fandom. Every single one of you. Thank you. 
> 
> I will be writing an epilouge, so stay tuned for that.   
> And i have another fic in mind i'll be working on after i take a short break. 
> 
> I love you guys. Thanks for loving gay ice skaters enough to join me on this trashy journey.


	23. epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 orbits around the sun later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our thrilling conclusion.

3 orbits around the sun later. ~

 

Yuuri sneezed for the umpteenth time and rubbed viciously at his nose. He should have dealt with not much else getting done today and put Viktor in charge of closet duty. He wondered how often Viktor went in that room? – Probably never. He knew that Yuuri had only been in it once when he first moved in and threw some boxes in there.

 

Yuuri considered just throwing away the whole closet. – Honestly, Viktor wasn’t going to use anything in this closet anyway, right? He never used anything before. Why would the move make any difference?

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them moving. Yet, the guilt was still shoved deep down in his body. No matter how hard Viktor tried to reassure him that he wanted this move too. In reality it was Viktor’s idea that they move, since he had fallen in love with the town at first sight. Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel bad. He was taking Viktor away from Russia. Away from his friends, his family. (His family being everyone at the rink, since Viktor himself said he didn’t have biological family left after his grandma passed.)

 

They were moving to Japan. Yuuri remembered the first time he took Viktor to Japan. – Yuuri was more nervous than Viktor. Not only was it his first time going back to Japan in years, but it was also the first time he would introduce any romantic interest to his family. – This wasn’t counting Mari, considering as Yuuri found out a few months into their engagement, Viktor and Mari had been e-mailing for months and they had already been comfortable with each other. – Viktor was more excited when they landed than Yuuri. – It should have been the other way around, right? It’s his home, afterall. His family, his childhood friends. His childhood and everything he had gone through to get him to the point where he was at today.

 

When Viktor had mentioned the lease on the apartment was coming up soon, Yuuri didn’t mention much of it. He figured Viktor would just do what he always does and work with the manager. – It wasn’t until he came home from a meeting and said he isn’t going to renew the lease on their apartment. Then he sat Yuuri down and said he wanted to move to Japan. He said he knew Yuuri missed Japan because apparently Yuuri talks in his sleep.

 

“We need to make a home with no negative energy. We cant have a home in this small apartment forever. We need a change of scenery.” Viktor had said when he suggested the idea.

 

His face was so hopeful. He looked so excited. He was full of energy. – Yuuri said yes. How could he say no? – To show his husband.. His world his home. To make their home where he grew up.

 

Still, Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted to anymore if he had to continue this closet. – He sneezed again, then threw a shoe at the wall. “I’ve had enough!!” He whined.

 

A box from a top shelf had fallen and hit his head. – This was karma for throwing one of Viktor’s precious shoes. – He looked back at Makkachin who was sitting in the hallway behind him. He was looking at him with a dull expression. Was he judging Yuuri? Did he think he was over reacting? Probably.

 

“Being a dog must be nice. Do you wanna switch?” Yuuri asked as he rubbed his hand over his head. An image of Makkachin packing up the closet while Yuuri laid in bed sounded nice.

 

Makkachin didn’t answer. He was disappointed. – Yuuri’s head shook and he turned back to inspect what was in the box that tried to kill him. It was mainly just papers. Old school reports, photos that he put in a separate pile he can inspect later. Some medals and random receipts. Yuuri was in the middle of shoving them all in a pile he could have Viktor go through when he got back when he saw it.

 

It was his picture. – Not one of the many Viktor had insisted he paint for him recently, but the first picture. It was the first. The picture that made him fall for Viktor. The picture that made him continue doing art. – The one he drew as a child on a chance meeting with Viktor.

 

It was old. The paper had turned off-white and there were tears at the corners and coffee spilled on it. – It had definitely weathered a bit. But it was still there. – The tree with the sun. It held.. so many memories. He..couldn’t believe this.

 

Viktor had kept the drawing. – Had Viktor known all this time? Had Viktor known who he was? Were they really just a lucky story of him falling for a fan?

 

No. – This was.. Shit.

 

“Yuuri!!! I’m back, with boxes. Also Mari called me and said that momma is setting a room for us since your old bedroom is too small and our house wont be ready for a few weeks after we arri—you’re covered in dust.” Viktor had called out, his voice getting louder until he came up and found him. “Yura, I told you most of everything is trash, we don’t need to do deep cleaning in here.”

 

Yuuri got up and held up the picture. – His picture.

 

“Oh my god, I totally forgot about that. – When I was little this little boy was being bullied. I wanted to keep the picture. It kept me skating through all those years.. I can’t believe you found this.” Viktor laughed, taking the photo from his hands.

 

He.. He didn’t know? – Just.. What? No. Wait.. He was confused. Viktor had no clue that it was Yuuri who drew the picture. – That actually.. It was all chance. Their whole relationship. Everything.. Everything was chance. Everything was meant to be.

 

“What’s that look for?”

 

“You don’t know who drew this?”

 

Viktor ran his fingers over the drawing and shook his head. “I could never remember his name. I tried hard to remember, I wanted to know if he continued with his art, or gave him. I do hope he continued.” Viktor smiled with a sincere smile.

 

Wow. He really did have no idea.

 

“Yuuri, you’re freaking me out.” Viktor set the photo in a box and put his hands to his cheeks. “Are you feeling okay? You’ve had too much dust. Let’s take a break.”

 

Viktor tugged Yuuri to the living room and set him down on the cough. – All Yuuri could do was stare in awe. Should he tell Viktor?

 

“I bet he did continue. You inspired him to continue.” Yuuri said as Viktor went to fetch a bottle of water for Yuuri.

 

“Do you think so?” Viktor asked when he came back and sat next to Yuuri.

 

“He did, then he fell in love with someone who kept him going. – They even went on to get married and now they’re leaving and starting a new life together.”

 

Now it was Viktors turn to stare weird. – He was still clueless. But Yuuri smiled wide. He smiled wide and slid his arms around Viktor’s shoulders.

 

“I remember when I was young, I was being bullied for drawing instead of playing, and a nice boy came up and inspired me to not give up, then took my picture with him. – Then years later I found out that nice boy still had that picture, and he didn’t even know.”

 

It clicked inside Viktor. – Now he knew. Now he remembered.

 

“Holy shit. It was you.” Viktor’s face lit up. He smiled wide. His arms went around Yuuri as he squeezed him tight and held onto him. “This is unbelievable. This doesn’t happen. Were we.. We are destiny.” Viktor mumbled into his hair. He kissed the side of his head and squeezed again.

 

“I love you, Viktor.” Yuuri said as he raised his head up and pressed his lips onto Viktor’s. This kiss wasn’t like the hundreds of kisses they shared. It was a kiss of revelation. A kiss of happiness. A kiss of their life together. A life that was just starting.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri and Viktor stared in the middle of their empty apartment. – All their boxes had been shipped to Japan. Their flight left in 5 hours.  This time tomorrow.. They’d be in Japan. They’d be home.

 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor. – He was staring at the walls with a smile on his face. He looked.. content. He looked assured. He looked excited, yet at the same time he looked calm. Viktor.. Viktor really wanted this too.

 

“Are you ok, Vitya?” Yuuri asked his husband, who slid his arm up and rubbed over his back.

 

He nodded, then turned to Yuuri. “I am. – This apartment. It has a lot of memories. – I know our new home will have so many memories soon.” He took a deep breath, then leaned down to grab Makkachin’s leash.

 

“Let’s go.” Viktor said, a smile on his face.

 

They left the apartment. And Viktor cleared the door code so no one could get back in. He took a deep breath and they took off for the elevator.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see your mom before we go?”

 

Viktor was silent for a long time. It wasn’t until they got to the ground floor till he spoke. His head shook and he looked at Yuuri with a plain smile over his lips.

 

“I don’t see her as a mother. – Just someone who has constantly judged and hated me for who I am and who I love. She had me.. beaten because I was interested in a man. – I know I’m older now.. But I cant forgive. Not yet.” Viktor’s smile turned sad. – The only family who supported him was his grandmother, and even she didn’t care for who he loved. – As long as in the end it was a woman, he had told Yuuri once.

 

Yuuri took his hand and nodded. “Okay, Vitya.” He told him.

 

They got in the airport shuttle and they left for the airport. Leaving Russia behind.

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I gotta tell you, i wrote this 4 times before i was happy with it. I'm sorry for the wait. And i'm sorry for the confusion that the last chapter was the end end end.   
> Thank you again for loving this fic like i did. - I've grown alot in this fic and i'm really happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> It would be super gr8 if everyone could keep a look out for my new fic that im going to be working on next week. 
> 
> And!!! Anime Expo is this weekend!!! If anyone wants to see my adventures keep a look out on my instagram ---> [ here!!! ](instagram.com/lazylucifer/?hl=en)
> 
> I love everyone and hope you guys all keep a look out for my new fic!


End file.
